Wish for 7 years
by S Kaze
Summary: "Apa kau pikir berteman setahun dengan kalian ada artinya bagiku? Setahun di dunia manusia itu sangatlah singkat. Kalian tak tahu apa pun tentang ku." CH 13 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi sensei

Warning : Au dan ooc banget. Mungkin

Summary : kehidupan saudara kembar yang tentram dan damai tiba-tiba menjadi begitu rumit dikarenakan satu botol yang di temukan si adik di jalan. Botol sederhana dengan pita merah di leher botolnya membuat si adik tertarik dan membawanya pulang kerumah. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan botol itu.

**Chapter 1 : weird bottle**

Pagi yang cerah di hari senin, secercah cahaya menelisik masuk ke sebuah kamar yang cukup minimalis, hanya ada ranjang untuk satu orang, meja belajar di sampingnya dan sebuah lemari pakaian lengkap dengan cerminnya. Di depan cermin tersebut terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah berkutat dengan surai biru nya yang panjang, menata surai nya itu agar terlihat rapi dan menarik.

Pantulan dirinya memberikan senyum manis tanda dirinya telah siap berangkat ke sekolah. Rok nya yang agak kusut ia rapikan sebelum mengambil tas yang ada di ranjangnya. "tetsuna, cepatlah kita akan terlambat" teriak seorang pemuda dari lantai bawah. "baik nii-chan" Tetsuna cepat cepat merapikan dirinya dan bergegas menuruni tangga.

Saat sampai di lantai bawah, terlihatlah seorang pemuda memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang di kenakan tetsuna. Rambut dan matanya pun sama dengan tetsuna bedanya hanya terletak pada model rambut pemuda itu. Jelas saja ia kan laki-laki. "selamat pagi tetsuya-nii" pemuda yang dipanggil tetsuya itu menoleh ke arah suara.

"pagi tetsuna, cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan kita akan berangkat ke sekolah setelahnya" tetsuna hanya mengangguk sambil melahap sarapan yang ada di depannya. Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka pun bergegas meninggalkan rumah untuk mengikuti kegiatan rutinnya itu.

Mereka adalah saudara kembar, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kuroko Tetsuna. Dua kakak beradik kembar identik itu dapat dilihat dari miripnya surai baby blue dan iris aquamarine nya. Tetsuya lahir lebih dulu beberapa menit dari tetsuna, meski begitu tetap saja tetsuya harus dipanggil sebagai seorang kakak kan? Tetsuya adalah kakak yang baik walaupun wajahnya sangat minim ekspresi tapi tetsuna sangat menyayanginya.

Walaupun ada beberapa sifat yang sama tapi tetsuna dan tetsuya cukup berbeda mulai dari tingkah laku hingga kebiasaan. Kini mereka berdua menginjak umur 16 tahun, mereka menempati sekolah yang sama yaitu SMA Teikou, tapi sayangnya karena mereka kembar, sekolah memutuskan untuk memisahkan kelas mereka dan alasan lainnya adalah, di khawatirkan para guru akan keliru dengan wajah mereka, walaupun tetsuya laki-laki tapi wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan tetsuna dan perawakan tubuh yang kecil membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan.

Tetsuya hanya tinggal berdua dengan tetsuna, orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu. Kedua orang tua tetsuya hanya mewariskan rumah minimalis dengan 2 lantai seperti rumah jepang pada umumnya. Karena itu setiap pulang sekolah tetsuya harus kerja paruh waktu untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari.

Setelah sampai di sekolah mereka pun berpisah di lorong sekolah, sebelum memasuki kelas masing-masing "tetsuna, pulang sekolah nanti pulanglah duluan aku harus segera pergi ke tempat kerja" tetsuna menyungging kan senyum manisnya kepada si kakak, si kakak mengerti bahwa itu adalah jawaban iya dari adiknya. Bel pun berbunyi, tepat saat tetsuna duduk di bangkunya.

"wah kurokocchi untung tidak terlambat ya" ucap pria pirang yang duduk di depannya. "ah iya kise-kun, aku bangun agak siang tadi, untung saja tetsuya-nii menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat agar tidak terlambat. Ano.. kise-kun sepertinya sedikit aneh jika kau memanggilku kurokocchi, aku takut saat aku dan kakak ku ada kami akan kebingungan." ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan buku matematikanya.

"baiklah bagaimana dengan tetsunacchi. Ah tidak buruk. wah tetsuyacchi memang perhatian, beruntung tetsunacchi punya kakak seperti dia" kise masih saja memposisikan dirinya menghadap tetsuna padahal guru matematika nya sudah datang sejak 5 menit yang lalu. "kise-kun berbaliklah, riko-sensei memperhatikanmu" ucap tetsuna setengah berbisik. "kise ryouta, jangan menggoda tetsuna terus. Buka bukumu hal 37 dan kerjakan soal no 1 di depan kelas" kise hanya bisa merengut mendapati dirinya yang pagi-pagi sudah kena sial. Harusnya ia mengikuti ramalan oha-asa yang selalu di bicarakan temannya midorima agar tak terkena sial seperti ini.

"kasian sekali kise-chin pagi-pagi sudah sial" ucap murasaki yang ada di belakang tetsuna. "jangan begitu murasaki-kun, kasian kan kise-kun" tetsuna menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang untuk membalas ucapan murasaki. "tapi dia memang selalu sial suna-chin hmm" murasaki berbicara sambil mengemut permen yang ada di mulutnya saat ini. "murasakibara atsushi, jangan hanya makan permen saja kerjakan soal no 2 bersama kise di depan, dan jangan lupa sebelumnya buang permen yang ada di mulutmu itu. Dilarang makan di kelas" tetsuna hanya tersenyum kecil melihat teman-temannya yang bersikap seperti anak kecil itu. Sedangkan kise yang sedang perang melawan soal di depan ikut tertawa karena ada yang menemaninya mengerjakan soal di depan.

Di lain tempat, tetsuya sedang asyik membaca novel yang ada di hadapannya. Tiap baris ia baca dengan seksama. Entahlah dari mana tetsuya mendapatkan novel-novel itu. Mungkin ia meminjam ke perpustakaan sebelum masuk atau membawanya dari rumah

"tetsu, kenapa kau suka sekali membaca novel sih apa tidak bosan?" teriak aomine yang ada di depannya. Aomine duduk di depan tetsuya, di baris ke dua. "dia itu suka membaca nodayo, memangnya dia seperti mu yang hanya suka tidur dan malah membaca majalah mesum mu itu" celetuk surai hijau dengan kacamata yang duduk di belakang tetsuya. Yang sedang di bicarakan pun hanya fokus pada bacaan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"lebih baik mempunyai hobi tidur daripada mempunyai hobi aneh sepertimu penganut oha-asa, lagipula membaca majalah mai-chan itu menyenangkan tau" aomine menanggapi midorima dengan malas. "diam kau, menurut oha-asa virgo menempati kedua tersial hari ini kau harus hati-hati nodayo, aku memberitahumu bukan karena aku peduli ya nodayo" sifat tsundere midorima pun muncul yang tak kenal waktu dan tempat itu.

Tetsuya masih saja fokus ke buku bacaannya. Sampai ada bunyi srek! Tanda pintu kelas bergeser dan ada seseorang yang masuk. Terlihat seorang guru yang diikuti oleh seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai merah terang dan iris crimson yang membuat setiap orang terpana jika melihatnya.

"perhatian anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru yang akan menempati kelas ini, dia berasal dari Kyoto, ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lain" ujar sang guru kepada surai crimson yang ada di sampingnya. "perkenalkan nama saya Akashi seijuurou mohon bantuannya" pemuda bernama Akashi itu membungkuk kan badannya bermaksud memberi salam.

"baiklah Akashi kau boleh duduk di samping midorima yang kosong itu" ucap sensei sambil menunjuk arah bangku yang akan di tempati Akashi. "baik sensei" Akashi berjalan melewati beberapa murid yang terpesona akan parasnya. Saat melewati tetsuya, ia merasa ada hal aneh yang ada pada tubuh Akashi. Tapi ia tak mempedulikannya, tapi mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Midorima yang ada di sebelahnya pun merasakan hawa tak enak mengelilingi Akashi, tapi perlahan perasaan itu menghilang menjadi seperti biasa.

"baiklah kita akan memulai pelajaran, buka buku kalian halaman 40" semua siswa pun membuka bukunya kecuali kuroko tetsuya yang entah mengapa mencuri pandang ke Akashi dan sontak Akashi membalas pandangannya. Dalam waktu singkat, sekejap mata Akashi berubah menjadi crimson-scarlet. Tak berani lama-lama melihat, tetsuya pun menghadap ke depan lagi dan membuka bukunya. 'apa itu? Apa benar yang baru saja aku lihat itu' batin tetsuya.

Jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir dan artinya semua siswa harus pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, ya semua siswa kecuali tetsuya yang harus bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran cepat saji sebagai pelayan. Walaupun pekerjaan ini cukup menguras tenaga, tapi tetsuya cukup senang karena selain gaji nya yang cukup besar, banyak makanan yang bisa di bawa pulang untuk adiknya di rumah, dan lagi restoran ini menyediakan vanilla milkshake kesukaannya dan tetsuna.

Setiap pulang sekolah tetsuya selalu menghabiskan waktunya di restoran ini hingga pukul Sembilan. Ia tak mengambil pusing masalah itu karena ia sudah berjanji kepada ayah ibunya bahwa ia akan menjaga tetsuna dan berusaha menjadi kakak sekaligus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga yang baik di rumah menggantikan tugas sang ayah.

Tetsuya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya, lain hal nya dengan tetsuna. Si gadis yang juga suka membaca novel seperti tetsuya ini, diam-diam punya kemampuan menulis yang cukup baik. Tetsuya pun tak tau bahwa tetsuna bisa menulis dengan baik. Tak jarang karyanya di kirim ke penerbit untuk di terbitkan di majalah-majalah remaja. Dengan begitu, tetsuna juga membantu tetsuya mencari uang secara diam-diam. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi, tetsuna tidak langsung pulang. Lagi-lagi ia mengirimkan karya nya ke salah satu penerbit yang sudah di kenalnya. Setelah mendapatkan honor dari karya yang sebelumnya, ia mampir ke sebuah minimarket dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan malamnya nanti.

Tapi saat di perjalanan, mata tetsuna menangkap sebuah benda yang asing. Jelas saja tetsuna menemukan botol kaca dengan tutup kayu merah, leher botolnya pun di ikat dengan pita merah yang sangat cantik. Didalam botol tersebut ada kertas melingkar memenuhi isi botol. Aneh, ya botol itu sangat aneh karena terletak di tengah jalan. Dan lebih aneh lagi tampaknya orang-orang tak melihat botol kaca itu.

"apa ini?" Ia mengambil botol tersebut hati-hati karena takut akan ada yang menjahilinya nanti. Setelah tengok kanan kiri tak ada siapapun, ia menaruh botol tersebut ke plastik belanjaannya tadi. "mungkin akan ku buka dirumah nanti" ucapnya sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya. Di liriknya jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, tertulis jam 20.03

"wah aku harus cepat bisa-bisa aku telat membuat makan malam untuk nii-chan" tetsuna mempercepat langkahnya. Karena tetsuna dan tetsuya mempunyai masing-masing kunci rumah jadi ia tak khawatir. Di ambil nya kunci yang ada di saku baju tetsuna, cepat-cepat ia menaruh belanjaannya dan berganti baju, tak lupa botol merah yang mencurigakan tadi ia letakkan di meja belajarnya. Salahkan dirinya karena terlambat naik bus saat pulang dari tempat penerbit tadi. Di masukannya belanjaan ke dalam kulkas seperti sayuran, buah, tahu, dan beberapa botol milkshake. Dan akhirnya tetsuna mulai memasak, yang dimasak pun hanya misoba takut-takut tak keburu jika memasak yang lain.

Baru beberapa menit sejak makanan siap pintu pun terbuka, "tadaima" si surai baby blue menampakkan wajahnya yang sangat lesu. "okaeri tetsuya-nii, makan malam sudah siap dan aku sudah menunggumu" sebelum melangkah ke meja makan tetsuya masuk ke kamar terlebih dahulu untuk berganti baju. Tiap makan malam, tetsuna yang memasak sedangkan sarapan tetsuya yang memasak ini adalah jadwal yang adil mengingat tetsuya selalu pulang malam setelah bekerja.

Kaos putih dan celana pendek selutut sudah di kenakan tetsuya dan kini saat nya makan malam. "jadi bagaimana pekerjaan nii-chan?" ucap tetsuna seraya membuka percakapan. "ah baik-baik saja seperti biasa, kau tak perlu khawatir" ujar tetsuya dengan wajah stoicnya. "jadi begitu, oiya aku sudah membelikan beberapa botol milkshake untuk nii-chan jadi nii-chan tak perlu membelinya lagi besok?" denting mangkuk dan sumpit menemani makan malam mereka.

"dari mana kau dapat uang itu tetsuna?" tetsuya agak bingung karena setahu tetsuya, tetsuna saja di beri uang oleh tetsuya kenapa tetsuna bisa punya uang untuk membeli vanilla milkshake dan belanjaan sebanyak ini. "eto… sebenarnya aku mengirim beberapa karyaku ke penerbit dan mereka menyukai nya ini hasil menulisku yang ke 3 kalinya. Maafkan aku nii-chan karena tidak memberi tahumu" ucapnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "aku tak akan marah tetsuna, aku menghargai jerih payahmu" tetsuna hanya tersenyum. "lebih baik kau cepat tidur, besok jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah" tetsuna pun beranjak dari meja makan dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

Baru saja ia ingin naik ke ranjang tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu. Botol merah yang tadi dipungutnya di jalan. Diambilnya botol itu dan dibawa keatas tempat tidur. "ini apa ya?" perlahan tutup botol di buka dan gulungan kertas yang ada di dalamnya pun di keluarkan. Kertas usang dengan pinggiran yang sedikit robek dan mulai menguning itu tampak begitu rapuh. Di buka nya gulungan kertas itu. Dilihatnya ada beberapa baris kata yang berjejer rapi dengan model tulisan yang sedikit menakutkan dan bukan dalam bahasa jepang.

**саат кау мулаи мембаца так ада янг биса ди хентикан такдир телах ди тентукан**

**берикан аку кекуатанму, турути перинтахку. кеингинан ку адалах перинтах баги му**

**саат семуа перинтах терлаксана. аку акан менгамбил лаги апа янг меняди хак ку**

**лакукан!**

**(saat kau mulai membaca tak ada yang bisa di hentikan takdir telah di tentukan**

**berikan aku kekuatanmu, turuti perintahku. keinginan ku adalah perintah bagi mu**

**saat semua perintah terlaksana. aku akan mengambil lagi apa yang menjadi hak ku.**

**lakukan!)**

**author's note:**

ini note kaze yang pertama, untuk yang udah review cerita kaze yang sebelumnya kaze ucapin makasih banget. Kaze masih newbie dan susunan kalimatnya pun pasti masih berantakan maaf juga buat alur yang kecepetan.

Sign,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Demon

Di buka nya gulungan kertas itu. Dilihatnya ada beberapa baris kata yang berjejer rapi dengan model tulisan yang sedikit menakutkan dan bukan dalam bahasa jepang.

Tanpa sadar tetsuna bisa membaca tulisan yang ada di hadapannya. Tulisan yang tak bisa di baca menurutnya tapi ia baru saja membacanya. Tiba-tiba saja angin malam mendobrak jendela yang ada di kamarnya, gorden biru nya tersibak oleh angin secara kasar.

Dan saat ia ingin menutup jendelanya, terlihat sosok yang amat mengerikan di bawah sinar bulan. seorang pria mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan celana panjang senada tapi ada yang aneh dengan pria itu di balik tubunya ada sayap yang membentang lebar berwarna hitam seperti shinigami yang sering di lihat tetsuna di acara tv.

"apa ini? Apa aku bermimpi?" tetsuna memandangi pria dengan baju serba hitam itu yang perlahan mendekat ke arah tetsuna. Reflek, tetsuna mundur selangkah demi selangkah tak ingin sosok hitam itu mendekatinya. "akhirnya waktuku tiba juga, terima kasih kuroko tetsuna karena sudah sudah memanggilkku. Sudah lama aku menunggu. Dan tak sabar aku ingin kembali ke tempatku" ucap pria serba hitam itu. "apa maksudmu?" akhirnya sosok hitam itu menampakkan wajahnya yang disinari cahaya bulan terang.

"aku Akashi seijuuro, akan melayani semua permintaanmu sampai waktunya tiba yaitu 7 tahun kedepan. Kau bebas meminta apa yang kau mau. Aku akan setia melayanimu tapi saat 7 tahun itu berakhir itu artinya aku telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku dan akan kembali ke tempat asalku" Akashi menunduk bagaikan seorang pangeran yang akan melamar putri. Kaki kanannya menjadi tumpuan tangan kanannya yang ia posisikan di depan dada sedang kan kaki kiri nya ia tekuk menyentuh lantai.

"apa maksudmu?" ulangnya lagi, tetsuna masih tak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi hanya bisa memandang Akashi dengan wajah bingung. "ucapkanlah farella uptocimus, maka aku akan datang menemuimu dan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu." Akashi mendongak melihat wajah tetsuna. Tetsuna pun seperti tersihir melihat iris heterochrome milik Akashi. "baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi" dan Akashi pun terbang dengan sayapnya di hadapan tetsuna. "ada apa dengan pria itu?" dahinya mengernyit.

"apa yang terjadi semalam? Aku seperti bermimpi" entah kenapa tetsuna tiba-tiba terbangun pukul 4.30 pagi. Kepalanya yang pusing mungkin yang membuatnya terbangun. Di samping tempat tidurnya botol dengan gulungan kertas yang terbuka tergeletak begitu saja, mencoba memutar kembali apa yang terjadi semalam. "sepertinya semalam aku menemui seseorang tapi siapa ya?" tanyanya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kata-kata aneh yang diucapkan pria yang ia temui semalam dimimpinya, pikirnya karena kejadian semalam terasa seperti mimpi. "farella uptocimus" ucapnya dengan sangat pelan. Kata-kata aneh yang tiba-tiba saja terucap oleh tetsuna. Dan wusss! Angin dingin yang menerpa masuk mendobrak jendelanya sekali lagi, fajar pun belum tampak di luar jendela, langit masih terlihat gelap.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, seseorang bersuara "ada apa kuroko-sama memanggilku?" pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan garis merah di pinggiran kemejanya telah memposisikan dirinya lebih rendah di hadapan tetsuna tak lupa tangan yang di posisikan di depan dadanya. "eeeeeh? Siapa kau?" tetsuna mundur ke belakang hingga ia menabrak dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Terang saja ia kaget lantaran ada seorang pria yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan cara yang tidak wajar dan juga lihatlah sikapnya yang sudah menganggap dirinya buttler saja.

"apa kau tidak ingat, aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku semalam saat kau membuka gulungan kertas itu kuroko-sama?" tetsuna masih memajang wajahnya yang ketakutan dan bingung. Tak percaya akan semua ini, iris heterochrome yang ada di hadapannya memandang tetsuna tajam, menunggu perintah sang pembuka gulungan kertas.

"berikan perintahmu?" sekali lagi si surai crimson memastikan kenapa tetsuna memanggilnya. "siapa namamu?" ucap tetsuna masih agak ragu. "Akashi seijuurou" Akashi masih memandang tetsuna. "ano Akashi-kun, bisakah kau berdiri. jangan seakan-akan aku adalah orang yang jahat dan menyuruhmu berlutut di hadapanku. Dan tolong jangan tambahkan sufiks sama dibelakang nama ku karena aku tak terbiasa" jelas tetsuna panjang lebar karena ia merasa risih dengan sikap Akashi yang ada di depannya.

"baiklah kuroko atau lebih baik aku panggil tetsuna saja" akhirnya Akashi berdiri yang masih memandang gadis yang memakai piyama itu. "oiya, tolong perlakukan aku sewajarnya misalnya sebagai teman apa kau bisa?" Akashi hanya mengangguk mendengar titah tetsuna.

Akhirnya tetsuna beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berlalu melewati Akashi yang ada di depannya dan mengambil gulungan kertas yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Tetsuna menoleh ke arah Akashi dan mulai melihat bacaan yang ada di gulungan kertas itu. "Akashi-kun aku butuh penjelasan, apa ini?" tetsuna mengangkat gulungan kertas itu sejajar dengan wajahnya untuk di perlihatkan Akashi.

"itu adalah gulungan kertas yang sudah di tulis oleh atasanku, beberapa hari lalu gulungan kertas itu di turunkan ke bumi. Semacam perjanjian begitu" tetsuna mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Akashi barusan. "dan siapa kau?" tetsuna masih kelihatan bingung dengan semua ini. "aku adalah iblis yang diutus oleh atasanku untuk menyelesaikan tugasku beberapa tahun ke depan" tetsuna mengernyitkan dahinya. "apa maksudmu dengan tugas dan tak mungkin di dunia ini ada iblis se-per-ti di-ri-mu itu mustahil" Akashi mengambil gulungan yang ada di tangan tetsuna.

"sebelum kau membaca ini, apa kau tau arti dari tulisan ini?" tetsuna berpikir sejenak. Dan menggeleng kecil. Akashi menyeringai. " kau tau disini tertulis, saat kau mulai membaca tak ada yang bisa di hentikan takdir telah di tentukan. Berikan aku kekuatanmu, turuti perintahku. keinginan ku adalah perintah bagi mu. saat semua perintah terlaksana. aku akan mengambil lagi apa yang menjadi hak ku. lakukan!"

tetsuna tak percaya ia memposisikan tangan kanan di depan mulutnya. "jadi ini semacam mantra?" ucap tetsuna. "ya kurang lebih begitu, kau akan terus seperti ini mempunyai teman iblis sepertiku selama 7 tahun" tetsuna berpikir sejenak. "APAAA? 7 TAHUN? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi setelah 7 tahun?" tanyanya agak shock. " apa kau tak dengar disini tertulis setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku aku akan kembali mengambil hak ku jadi tak perlu takut 7 tahun adalah waktu yang singkat" ucap Akashi dengan seringai khasnya.

"tetsuna, apa kau sudah bangun?" tetsuya teriak dari lantai bawah derap kaki yang menaiki tangga terdengar dari kamar tetsuna. "Akashi-kun bisakah kau pergi? Jika kakak ku tau ada seorang laki-laki di kamarku apa yang akan di pikirkannya? aku akan memanggilmu jika aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Terima kasih." ucap tetsuna kepada Akashi sambil mendorong punggung Akashi untuk keluar lewat jendela. Dan dengan sekejap Akashi terbang dengan sayapnya dan meninggalkan tetsuna

"ya tetsuya-nii aku sudah bangun" tetsuna mencoba merapikan diri agar tak terlihat curiga dan keluar kamar untuk menemui kakaknya. "kenapa kau masih pakai piyama tetsuna?" tetsuya bertanya agak heran karena adiknya yang cantik masih mengenakan piyama padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30. karena perbincangan yang terlalu lama tetsuna tak sadar bahwa fajar sudah menampakkan dirinya. "cepatlah mandi jika kau tak ingin terlambat aku akan siapkan sarapannya," suruh tetsuya. "baik tetsuya-nii" tetsuna bergegas masuk kamar dan membilas tubuhnya agar bersih.

Saat perjalanan ke sekolah. "nii-chan apa kau percaya di dunia ini ada iblis" tanya tetsuna tanpa menoleh ke tetsuya. "ehm, tidak memang ada apa? Apa kau melihat iblis?" tanya tetsuya balik. "ah tidak-tidak aku hanya baru saja membaca novel yang menceritakan tentang iblis" tetsuna menggerakan tangannya sambil berkata tidak. "ah dasar kau ini, itu kan hanya cerita yang di buat penulis" tetsuya mengelus rambut adiknya yang dipikirnya agak bodoh itu. "baiklah sampai bertemu nanti malam, aku akan pulang tepat waktu" ucap tetsuya sambil melambaikan tangannya memasuki kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, tetsuna duduk di bangku dengan tenang. Tetsuna cukup heran kenapa tidak ada suara berisik yang selalu memanggilnya tetsunacchi atau suara makanan yang dikunyah di belakangnya, "ternyata mereka berdua belum datang? Pantas saja tenang" ucap tetsuna. Tak berapa lama orang yang di pikirkan pun datang. Kepala kuning dan kepala ungu menyembul dari pintu di depan kelas.

"tetsunacchi, tetsunacchi apa kau tau?" kise datang menghampiri tetsuna dengan si surai violet yang ada di sampingnya. "tau apa kise-kun?" sergah tetsuna. "itu ada anak baru loh di kelas sebelah, sangat tampan dan pintar-ssu tapi sayangnya dia agak sedikit dingin" kise yang heboh sendiri hanya diacuhkan tetsuna yang sudah mengeluarkan novelnya dari tadi. "tapi dia pendek kise-chin" tetsuna menoleh ke arah murasaki. "jangan begitu murasaki-kun, tidak baik mengejek orang" murasaki mengacuhkan tetsuna dan hanya berfokus ke mauibo nya. "nyam nyam kau mau coba suna-chin ini rasa baru loh nyam nyam" tetsuna menggeleng "tidak terima kasih murasaki-kun" tak lama kemudian guru pelajaran sudah datang dan kelas pun dimulai.

Saat bel istirahat, tetsuna langsung bergegas ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam beberapa hari lalu, tapi saat melewati kelas kakak nya tetsuya ada sesuatu yang mengusik nya, matanya tertuju pada surai merah yang dia kenali, itu adalah pria bernama Akashi yang datang kepadanya tadi pagi, si surai merah dengan tenangnya membaca buku yang judulnya tak dapat dilihat tetsuna dari luar 'apa dia murid sekolah ini juga ya? Ah tentu saja buktinya dia ada di sini' batin tetsuna.

Tak sadar tiba-tiba kise ada di samping tetsuna "tetsunacchi apa yang kau lihat? Didalam kan tidak ada tetsuyacchi-ssu eh lihat itu dia anak baru yang ku bilang tadi pagi" tetsuna hanya melihat pria itu dari balik kaca jendela. "namanya Akashi seijuurou-ssu" kise menoleh ke arah tetsuna dan tetsuna masih saja memperhatikan pria merah itu. "apa kau tertarik padanya tetsunacchi? Pandanganmu tak lepas darinya" tetsuna menggeleng "ah tidak, aku harus cepat mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan kise-kun, baiklah aku duluan daah"

Tetsuna berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya berusaha tidak memikirkan si iris dwiwarna itu. Tapi tentu saja tetsuna masih penasaran. "farella uptocimus" dan keluarlah kata itu, tetsuna yang masih berjalan lurus kedepan tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang berjalan beriringan di sampingnya. "jadi ada apa kau memanggilku?" Akashi yang dengan tenangnya berjalan di samping tetsuna, terlihat kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke saku celana panjangnya.

"ah jadi ini sungguhan, apa kau juga murid sekolah ini Akashi-kun?" Akashi mengangguk. "tentu saja itu untuk memudahkanku menerima perintah darimu" sekarang Akashi menoleh ke arah tetsuna. "jadi apa perintahmu?" tetsuna menunduk 'aku kan hanya asal memanggil' rutuk tetsuna. "aku bisa membaca pikiranmu tetsuna, jadi kumohon jika kau tak memerlukan bantuan jangan panggil aku seenaknya" tetsuna merengut, "hei kau bilang kau akan mengabulkan permintaan ku apapun itu kenapa jadi kau yang seenaknya Akashi-kun" mata Akashi menatap tajam kearah tetsuna.

"karna aku juga harus mempelajari dunia manusia kau tau? Walaupun aku hanya menyamar jadi manusia tapi aku ingin penyamaranku sempurna, jadi jika tidak ada yang kau butuhkan aku akan kembali ke kelas" tak ada jawaban untuk sesaat, keheningan menemani mereka. "baiklah kembalilah ke kelas aku akan memanggilmu jika aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu" dan dalam sekejap Akashi langsung menghilang. "tidak sopan menghilang begitu saja"

Sepulang sekolah tesuna tak menunggu tetsuya pulang karena ia tau kakak nya yang tampan itu akan langsung ke tempat kerja paruh waktunya jadi ia hanya pulang sendiri tapi saat di gerbang sekolah ia bertemu dengan kise yang karena rumah mereka searah kise mengajak tetsuna untuk pulang bersama. Saat di jalan tetsuna memikirkan hal yang ia tanyakan kepada kakak nya tadi pagi. "kise-kun" dan kise hanya menoleh dan menjawab

"hmm, ada apa tetsunacchi?" tetsuna agak malu untuk bertanya kepada kise karena pasalnya ia juga tidak percaya dengan hal-hal semacam iblis yang menyerupai manusia dan sebagainya. "apa kau percaya dengan yang namanya iblis?" kise memposisikan tangannya di belakang tengkuk lehernya. "iblis?" tetsuna hanya mengangguk. "aku percaya tetsunacchi" tetsuna agak kaget. "kenapa? Kenapa kise-kun percaya?" kise tersenyum lalu.

"aku percaya di dunia ini pasti ada hal semacam itu, kau tau? kenapa ada film atau buku-buku yang menceritakan seperti iblis dan semacamnya? itu pasti ada sesuatu yang mendasari pemikiran itu kan-ssu" tetsuna berpikir sejenak. "benar juga ya" dan tak terasa tetsuna sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. "oke sampai jumpa besok kise-kun" dan kise melambaikan tangannya.

Tetsuna masih memikirkan perkataan kise sambil berjalan ke kamar 'benar juga ya'. Setelah berganti baju, tetsuna membuka laptop biru yang ada di atas meja belajar dan mulai mengetikkan beberapa kata di lembar Microsoft word nya. Berterimakasihlah kepada Akashi seijuurou yang sudah memenuhi pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini, ide cerita yang muncul ketika memikirkan Akashi di tulis nya dengan lancar. Sudah beberapa jam tetsuna berkutat dengan laptop nya tak terasa sudah jam 7 malam dan dia lupa untuk membersihkan dirinya. "baiklah sepertinya aku harus mandi dan menyiapkan makan malam sebelum tetsuya-nii pulang"

Di tempat tetsuya bekerja,

"terima kasih telah berkunjung, silahkan datang lagi" dan tetsuya pun membungkukan badannya. Tetsuya yang bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di restoran cepat saji membuatnya harus berekspresi karena sudah menjadi aturan di tempat ia bekerja agar selalu ramah terhadap pelanggan. Agak aneh memang bagaimana seorang kuroko tetsuya harus berekspresi "sepertinya hari ini cukup sepi" tetsuya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Ternyata sudah jam 20.30 masih ada setengah jam lagi untuk dia membereskan restoran ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu otomatis terbuka menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang dan tak disangka yang datang adalah surai merah yang ia kenali sebagai teman sekelasnya. Surai merah itu duduk di salah satu bangku yang berisikan dua orang dekat jendela. Walaupun agak sedikit takut melihat ada sedikit aura yang tak mengenakan di sekeliling pria surai merah itu, tapi tetap saja tetsuya harus melayani pelanggan siapapun itu kan. "permisi tuan, apa anda sudah menentukan pesanan anda?" iris mata baby bluenya bertemu dengan manik dwiwarna yang elegan itu. "aku mau satu ice coffee saja" tetsuya pun mencatat pesanan Akashi dan mengundurkan diri untuk membawakan pesanannya lagi nanti.

Selang beberapa menit, tetsuya sudah kembali dengan pesanan Akashi. "silahkan tuan ini pesanannya" tetsuya menyodorkan satu gelas ice coffee dan satu piring kecil bavarois menthe yang diminta Akashi. "jadi kau bekerja disini tetsuya?" pemuda surai biru itu tertegun. "iya Akashi-kun, apa rumahmu di dekat sini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu." Ucap tetsuya. "ah tidak aku hanya lewat" hanya itu jawaban Akashi. "baiklah kami hanya memberitau bahwa restoran kami tutup jam 9 malam jadi mohon kerjasama nya tuan terima kasih" lalu tetsuya menghilang dari hadapan Akashi. "dasar tidak sopan" ucap Akashi.

Saat jam tutup restoran tetsuya melihat Akashi sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Dengan lelahnya ia harus beres-beres terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Saat di jalan pulang tampak nya kelelahan tetsuya semakin menjadi salahkan gurunya yang tadi siang sangat banyak memberikan tugas jadi mau tak mau selama istirahat tetsuya harus mengerjakan tugasnya dulu karena sepulang sekolah ia harus bekerja.

Lampu sudah berubah warna tanda nya para penyebrang sudah dapat berjalan melewati garis hitam putih yang tertanam di aspal jalan, tapi tiba-tiba saja tetsuya berhenti di tengah jalan, matanya tertuju pada langit yang menampilkan pemandangan yang sangat indah tapi ada yang janggal sosok hitam membentang dengan background bulan di belakangnya menyita perhatian tetsuya, "apa itu?" tanpa di sadari lampu sudah berganti lagi. Tapi tetsuya belum sadar matanya masih terpesona akan keindahan sosok hitam yang membentang di langit itu.

Truk dengan muatan barang barang elektronik melintas dan tak menghiraukan tetsuya. Salahkan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis dan semua terjadi begitu cepat truk di hadapannya menabrak sosok kecil biru itu, tubuh tetsuya terpental beberapa meter. Supir truk turun melihat orang yang di tabraknya sudah berlumur darah, "hei bangunlah aku tak melihatmu tadi" banyak orang berkerumun di sekitar tetsuya kata-kata seperti 'cepat larikan ke rumah sakit' atau 'malang sekali anak itu' atau ' apa dia akan selamat dengan lukanya itu'. Tak bisa di salahkan juga karena hawa keberadaan seorang tetsuya ini.

Dari jauh pria kuning sedang berjalan menghampiri kerumunan karena rasa penasarannya. "ada apa itu ya-ssu?" ucap pria kuning dengan nama kise itu. Setelah ikut berkerumun dengan orang-orang tadi. Matanya membelalak tak percaya yang di lihatnya adalah teman baik nya. Walaupun tidak sekelas tapi tetap saja kise berteman baik dengan tetsuya yang juga kakak dari temannya, tetsuna. "tetsuyacchi?" kise langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tetsuya langsung di larikan ke UGD terdekat. Setelah memasuki ruang UGD kise menghubungi satu-satunya keluarga tetsuya, siapa lagi kalau bukan tetsuna.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The First Wish

Tetsuya langsung di larikan ke UGD terdekat. Setelah memasuki ruang UGD kise menghubungi satu-satunya keluarga tetsuya, siapa lagi kalau bukan tetsuna.

Di rumah tetsuna dan tetsuya.

Tetsuna sangat gelisah hatinya tak tenang, sudah berkali-kali ia melihat jam yang ada di dekat ruang makan. Makanan sudah siap sejak 10 menit yang lalu tapi tetsuya juga belum kunjung datang. Tetsuya pulang terlambat dari jam biasa, lagi pula jika tetsuya pulang terlambat pasti ia akan langsung mengabarinya. Di hubunginya ponsel kakak nya berkali-kali tapi berkali-kali juga kakak nya tak bisa di hubungi sampai sudah 20 menit kemudian, ponsel tetsuna berdering tapi sayangnya bukan nama tetsuya-nii yang muncul tapi malah nama kise ryouta yang muncul.

"ada apa kise-kun malam-malam begini menelpon" diangkatnya telpon itu. "tetsunacchi tetsunacchi tetsuyacchi.. tetsuyacchi.." isakan menemani suara kise yang agak gemetar. "kenapa kise-kun? Ada apa dengan tetsuya-nii?" tetsuna mulai khawatir ada apa kise menelpon sambil menangis dan menyebut-nyebut nama tetsuya. "tetsuyacchi kecelekaan dia masuk ruang UGD dan keadaannya kritis, bisakah kau cepat datang?" tak sadar air mata keluar dari mata tetsuna, "aku akan kesana sekarang, dimana kau?" kise segera memberi alamat rumah sakitnya. Hanya kaos dan celana panjang dibalut dengan jaket biru dan topi putih tetsuna bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit.

"bagaimana keadaan nii-chan sekarang?" kise hanya tertunduk lemas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak tau tetsunacchi,, dokter belum keluar sejak tadi. Kurasa keadaannya cukup parah karena saat aku bertemu dengannya tetsuyacchi sudah berlumuran darah-ssu" kise mendongak melihat wajah tetsuna, raut wajah sedih terpancar dari mata indahnya.

"jadi begitu, bagaimana jika tetsuya-nii tidak ada hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang kupunya?" tangis gadis itu meledak airmatanya membasahi pipi porselennya. Kise yang sangat sedih melihat wajah temannya akhirnya berinisiatif untuk merengkuh tubuh kecilnya. "tidak apa-apa tetsunacchi dia pasti akan baik-baik saja-ssu" tetsuna memeluk kise erat, saat ini hanya kise yang ada untuknya. Tiba-tiba saja dokter keluar, "dokter bagaimana keadaannya?" tetsuna langsung menghampirinya melepas pelukannya dari kise. "maafkan saya, kuharap ia bisa bertahan karena keadaannya sangat kritis sepertinya ia akan koma untuk beberapa hari" begitu lah kata dokter,

sontak saja tangis tetsuna pecah lagi. Ia langsung memasuki ruangan putih itu, beberapa selang terpasang di tubuh tetsuya. "tetsuya-nii kau akan baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tetsuna menggenggam tangan tetsuya erat, menangis dan menangis mungkin hanya itu yang bisa di lakukan tetsuna. Kise merangkul tubuh tetsuna. "dia akan baik-baik saja tetsunacchi" hanya itulah kata yang dapat di keluarkan kise untuk menghibur tetsuna.

Hampir 15 menit tetsuna menangis dan kise hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih. "kise-kun sudah hampir jam 12 lebih baik kau pulang" mata tetsuna sudah berkantung. Sebenarnya kise tak rela meninggalkannya dalam keadaan begini tapi apa boleh buat dia juga harus ke sekolah besok. "baiklah aku akan mmemberitau wali kelas kita tentang keadaanmu jadi kau bisa merawat tetsuyacchi dengan tenang" di tepuk nya puncak kepala tetsuna dan kise pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sudah hampir jam 2 malam tetsuna tidak tidur, kakak yang sangat disayanginya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya sekarang sedang sekarat. entah apa kakaknya akan selamat atau tidak. Matanya sudah berkantung, penampilan nya sudah berantakan dan dia pun belum makan malam mengingat ia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Saat memandangi wajah tetsuya ia teringat akan Akashi yang katanya bisa mengabulkan permintaan apa saja untuknya.

"farella uptocimus" tetsuna mengucapkan nya dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil memejamkan matanya dan benar saja pria merah yang ia harapkan sudah duduk manis di sampingnya. "ada apa pukul 2 pagi kau memanggilku tetsuna?" ucap si surai merah dengan santainya. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar atau terlalu acuh atau bahkan tak melihat siapa orang yang terbaring dengan banyak selang itu.

"kumohon aku ingin kakak ku sembuh, bisakah kau mengabulkannya?" tetsuna memohon kepada si iblis. "aku bisa saja mengabulkannya tapi aku tak bisa sepenuhnya menyembuhkannya mungkin aku hanya bisa membuat ia cepat sadar, karena peraturan iblis mengatakan iblis tak bisa membangkitkan orang mati, menyembuhkan orang sakit parah atau sekarat semacam ini" Akashi beranjak dari tempat ia duduk tadi seraya mendekati tetsuya.

Di pegangnya dahi tetsuya dan tetsuna melihat Akashi merapalkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, entahlah apa itu mungkin mantra atau semacamnya. "kakak mu akan siuman pagi ini, jadi kau sudah bisa berbicara dengan nya, tapi aku tak bisa membuat ia sembuh total" tetsuna merasa sangat berterima kasih, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya tidak akan meninggalkannya. "ano terimakasih Akashi-kun" ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar sambil melihat tetsuya. "tak perlu berterimakasih sudah menjadi tugasku untuk saat ini" dan dalam sekejap Akashi menghilang dengan jendela yang sudah terbuka.

Tetsuna masih saja menggenggam tangan tetsuna, rasa khawatir masih belum bisa hilang dari dirinya. Dan ia pun masih bingung apa penyebabnya tetsuya bisa sampai seperti ini, memang ia mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis tapi apa iya separah itu sehingga mobil tak melihat dirinya melintas. Ya mungkin saja. Sampai akhirnya tetsuna tertidur di samping tetsuya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tetsuya.

Kicauan burung bersautan, menandakan pagi telah tiba. Sinar mentari juga sudah menerobos masuk ke ruang serba putih yang di tempati tetsuya dan tetsuna. Untuk hari ini dua kakak beradik ini tak masuk sekolah jelas saja itu tidak memungkinkan. Tetsuna membuka matanya, mengerjap dan mengucek kedua tangannya. seingatnya ia semalam menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya tapi begitu ia bangun sosok pria biru kecil itu sudah duduk dan menatapnya dengan wajah datar. "selamat pagi, kau sudah bangun tetsuna?" tertegun, benar saja permintaan nya semalam terkabul. Tetsuya sudah duduk dengan tegak hanya sedikit pucat yang di lihat tetsuna.

"nii-chan kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya bingung. "ah iya aku juga bingung seingatku, aku tertabrak cukup parah dan terpental beberapa meter tapi rasanya badanku sudah sehat Cuma sedikit pusing saja" ucap tetsuya dengan wajah datarnya. Tetsuna hanya tersenyum. "jadi bagaimana bisa nii-chan tertabrak? Apa nii-chan menerobos lampu merah?" tanya tetsuna masih penasaran bagaimana bisa kakak nya ini tertabrak.

"aku melihat bayangan hitam entah kenapa itu membuat ku melamun, bentuk nya sangat indah dia mempunyai sayap" deg.. tetsuna kaget apa kakak nya ini melihat Akashi yang sedang terbang? Tanya nya pada diri sendiri. "ah mungkin nii-chan hanya berhalusinasi nii-chan kan pasti cape pulang dari tempat kerja" ucapnya berusaha mengalihkan pikiran tetsuya. "tapi itu benar-benar nyata tetsuna" oke tetsuna pikir ia harus benar-benar mengalihkan pikiran tetsuya sebelum ia semakin memikirkan tentang iblis tampan itu. Tampan? Sejak kapan tetsuna berpikir Akashi tampan? Ah mungkin sejak pertama ia bertemu dengan Akashi.

Tak lama perawat datang untuk mengecek keadaan tetsuya, "permisi.." saat perawat tersebut datang ia kaget padahal yang ia tahu pasien bernama tetsuya ini baru masuk rumah sakit malam ini tapi kenapa ia sudah siuman pagi ini. "ano.. apa ini kamar tuan kuroko tetsuya?" katanya sambil menampakkan wajah bingungnya. Tetsuna berdiri merapikan baju nya dan berkata "oh iya suster benar". Perawat itu langsung pergi dan sebelumnya mengatakan "baiklah aku panggilkan dokter dulu sebentar" tetsuna hanya mengangguk. Tak berapa lama sang dokter pun datang, "maaf bisa ku cek sebentar keadaan mu?" sang dokter yang kaget pun langsung menghampiri tetsuya. "tidak mungkin.. ini tidak mungkin…apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"ada apa dokter? Ada apa dengan kakak saya?" tetsuna cemas dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan dokter. "bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tetsuna berjalan mengikuti si dokter. Di luar ruangan, "maaf nona tetsuna ini bukanlah berita yang buruk, hanya saja aku sangat sangat terkejut dengan kondisi tuan kuroko " tetsuna bertanya-tanya. "memang ada apa dok?" si dokter diam sejenak. "kakak mu sudah dalam kondisi yang stabil" tetsuna tidak terlalu kaget karena tentu saja ia tau apa yang terjadi. Ini adalah perbuatan Akashi. "jadi apa dia sudah boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit?"

"jika dilihat kondisinya ia bisa pulang hari ini tapi aku ingin melihat perkembangannya beberapa hari ini aku masih agak ragu kenapa dia bisa cepat pulih seperti itu?" tetsuna mengangguk dan berkata baiklah lalu kembali ke kamar rawat tetsuya.

"ada apa tetsuna?" tanya sang kakak dengan wajah datar. "tidak nii-chan kau harus makan yang banyak kata dokter dan baru boleh pulang beberapa hari ke depan" tetsuna mengambil makanan di nakas samping tempat tidur dan mulai menyuapi kakaknya. "ah aku bisa sendiri tetsuna, oh iya aku juga bingung kenapa aku pulih secepat itu padahal aku merasa badan ku remuk semua saat tertabrak" tetsuna agak bingung menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. "ah tuhan masih sayang padamu nii-chan" jawabnya.

"oh iya selama nii-chan sakit aku yang akan menggantikan pekerjaan nii-chan di restoran dan nii-chan tak boleh memikirkan apapun selain sembuh" senyum dilemparkan kearah tetsuya. "hmm, baiklah tapi sebaiknya kau pulang dulu tetsuna kau sangat berantakan, bersihkan dirimu, dan isi perutmu dulu aku akan baik-baik saja disini" tetsuna baru ingat ini sudah hampir jam 10 dan ia berantakan dan tetsuna pun berpikir 'ok sepertinya aku harus membersihkan diri' tetsuna pun bersiap dan meninggalkan tetsuya "baik-baik ya nii-chan aku akan segera kembali"

Tetsuya menatap keluar jendela melihat langit biru yang terlukis di balik jendela. Sungguh bosan rasanya jika hanya duduk atau berbaring di rumah sakit. Dilhat nya jam dinding yang tergantung menghadapnya. Benda tersebut berdetak dengan jarum pendek ke angka 12 dan jarum panjang ke angka 3. Cukup lama tetsuna meninggalkannya. 'mungkin tetsuna harus membereskan rumah dulu, ia sangat lama'pikirnya. Baru saja waktu berjalan 10 menit tiba-tiba pintu bergeser menandakan ada orang selain dirinya di ruangan ini. Dari balik pintu, kepala kuning menyembul dan diikuti kepala biru, hijau, ungu, pink bahkan merah. Tunggu merah? Dia anak baru itu kan pikir tetsuya.

"tetsuyacchiiiii... bagaimana keadaanmu?aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu-ssu" kise berlari dari pintu yang hampir saja memeluk tetsuya. Padahal yang ingin dipeluk pun rasanya enggan berdekatan dengannya. Kerah baju kise ditarik oleh seseorang "hey kise jangan berisik ini kan rumah sakit" pria tan itu tak merasa bersalah menarik paksa baju si kuning. "aominecchi aku kan hanya khawatir pada tetsuya" kise menggembungkan pipinya. "kekhawatiranmu rasanya hanya akan membuat tetsuya tambah sakit kise" ucap midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "hidoi-ssu midorimacchi... murasakibaracchi bela aku donk" gerutu kise.

Sreeek! Pintu terbuka lagi. Tiba-tiba tetsuna datang membawa sekantung buah. "eh kalian, kenapa kalian ada disini?" kaget tetsuna. "iya hari ini sekolah pulang cepat karena ada suatu hal yang mendesak mengenai guru-guru entah apa itu"jawab seorang yang diam sejak tadi. "eh aka...shi-kun?" tetsuna menatap Akashi. Yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan wajah datar. Tetsuya yg sedari tadi diam hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya berbincang. "hei kita kan kesini untuk menjenguk tetsu bukannya membuat rusuh"semua berhenti dengan kegiatannya. "oh iya tetsuchin ini untukmu" murasakibara meletakkan sekantung makanan di nakas samping tetsuya. "jadi bagaimana keadaanmu tetsuya bukannya aku peduli hanya saja kudengar kau dapat keajaiban?" midorima bertanya sambil mengelus lucky item boneka kodok kecil yang di pegangnya saat ini.

"ah iya aku sudah baikan bahkan aku merasa sudah bisa berjalan dan pulang hari ini tapi kata dokter masih belum boleh mungkin besok aku baru bisa mulai masuk sekolah lagi" jawabnya datar. "tentu saja kau sudah sembuh karena ini memang keajaiban" sahut Akashi. "apa maksudmu Akashi?" cela aomine. Penasaran apa maksud Akashi. "ah lupakan" tetsuna melihat Akashi sejenak 'harusnya ia tak membongkar rahasianya sendiri bukan' kise dari jauh memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan perkataan Akashi. Kise merasa ada yang aneh dengan Akashi. Kalau di pikir-pikir Akashi adalah murid pindahan yang tak jelas asal-usulnya yah beberapa teman sekelasnya yang berbicara termasuk midorima. Tiba-tiba saja kise yang sedang memperhatikan Akashi menangkap mata Akashi bertatapan dengan nya. "apa yang kau lihat? Apa ada yang salah di wajahku?" kise yang ditanya Akashi seperti itu hanya bisa menjawab "ah tidak aku baru sadar warna rambutmu sangat bagus Akashi hehe". Mereka berbincang hingga jam besuk habis. "baiklah sampai jumpa lagi", "cepat sembuh ya tetsu","tetsuyacchi harus sembuh-ssu" itu lah kata-kata terakhir teman-temannya sebelum pintu tertutup. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

Jam 5 sore, harusnya tetsuna sudah berangkat kerja sambilan untuk menggantikan tetsuya. Akhirnya tetsuna pamit dan pergi ke tempat kerja. Tetsuna berjalan menuju restoran tapi dijalan ia tak sengaja bertemu Akashi. Entahlah iblis itu selalu muncul dari mana-mana. "mau kemana kau?" tanya Akashi tanpa basa-basi. "ah aku ingin ke restoran tempat nii-chan bekerja aku akan menggantikannya untuk sementara" Akashi hanya menjawab satu kata apalagi kalau bukan 'oh' tapi tak lama ia berkata "ingin kuantar?" dalam hati tetsuna ia bertanya-tanya "ada apa dengannya?" tapi tetsuna hanya mengangguk. Hitung-hitung sebagai teman berbicara selama di jalan. Sesampainya disana tetsuna langsung masuk ke restoran. Akashi hanya mengantar sampai depan pintu masuk dan langsung berbalik arah entah tujuannya kemana.

Dari jauh terlihat kise sedang menendang-nendang botol minuman yang sudah kosong. Botol itu terpental agak jauh yang membuat pandangannya harus menengok ke seberang. Ternyata ia melihat ada pria merah yang ia kenal siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi. "loh itu kan Akashi?" kise mengucek matanya. "itu kan restoran tempat tetsuyacchi bekerja ada urusan apa dia disana ah mungkin hanya makan, apa rumah Akashi ada di dekat sini ya?" kise mencoba untuk menyapa Akashi yang ada di seberang tapi yang disapa pun tak melihat hanya lurus pandangannya kedepan. Kise kesal Akashi yang dipanggil tak kunjung menengok, padahal apa urusannya jika Akashi tak menengok toh ia baru bertemu Akashi tadi siang di rumah sakit. "baiklah aku akan bertanya apa rumah Akashi di dekat sini?" kise mengejar Akashi tapi saat sampai di perempatan Akashi menghilang padahal ia yakin kalau Akashi belok kiri tadi. Ia bingung kemana Akashi menghilang padahal jalanan begitu sepi dan tak mungkin ia berjalan secepat itu. "kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh ya dengannya-ssu" kise tak ingin pikir panjang dan ia meneruskan perjalanannya.

Dilain sisi, Akashi melihat kise menjauh. Akashi sengaja menghilang dengan cepat sebenarnya ia tak ingin dekat dengan siapapun dan membuat semuanya terbongkar. Tapi salahkan ketampanannya oh mungkin jangan karena ketampanannya itu ia langsung terkenal di kalangan para gadis gi hari pertama masuk sekolah. Dan juga secara otomatis di kalangan pria pun akan terkenal karna banyak siswi yang membicarakannya. Dan juga ia menjenguk tetsuya tadi siang hanya formalitas sebagai teman satu kelas nya tak lebih apalagi itu bukan permintaan tetsuya. "rasanya aku harus lebih berhati-hati jika tidak ingin terbongkar. Aku tak boleh ceroboh"

TBC

Authors note:

Wah ada author note lagi nih hehe terima kasih buat yang sudah review, fav, follow dan semua reader yang sudah baca. Kaze sangat senang jika ada yang baca sampai ch 3 ini xD maaf kalau di chapter ini terlalu singkat, cepet atau apapun itu hehe. Kaze akan berusaha buat alur yang bagus di chapter berikutnya. Silahkan di review jika berkenan xD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Damn! You Got It

"Pelajaran hari ini sangat membosankan-ssu" keluh Kise di jam istirahatnya. "Mungkin jika kau makan, kebosanan mu akan hilang kise-chin" tengok Kise kesal. "Memangnya seperti mu Murasakicchi, jika aku banyak makan nanti badanku gemuk dan aku tidak akan menjadi model lagi-ssu tidaaaaak" tiba-tiba tetsuna melemparkan buku yang di pegangnya ke kepala Kise. "Dasar kau ini, sangat menyebalkan terkadang aku malu menjadi temanmu"

"Jahatnya kata-katamu Tetsunacchi." Sudah beberapa hari sejak Tetsuya keluar dari rumah sakit. "Kurasa aku ingin mengunjungi Tetsuya-nii. Dia seharusnya sudah memakan bekal yang ku buat" Kise mengikuti Tetsuna di belakangnya. "Kise-kun kau mau kemana?" Kise hanya tersenyum polos dan mengatakan ingin bertemu Tetsuya juga. KIse sebenarnya sangat khawatir pada temannya ini. Jelas saja ia yang pertama menemukan Tetsuya berlumur darah. Bagaimanapun sebagai teman ia ingin tau keadaan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya-nii, apa kau sudah makan?" yang ditanya sedari tadi hanya asik membaca buku. "sepertinya aku tak melihat kuroko makan dari tadi nodayo" midorima yang sedang menyalin catatannya menjawab asal. Memang teman-temannya sangat perhatian walau tak ingin dibilang perhatian. "Apa itu benar nii-chan?"

"Tetsu jika kau tidak ingin memakannya untuk ku saja. Sepertinya aku sangat lapar" Tetsuna menggeleng dan mengatakan tidak boleh yang selanjutnya langsung menceramahi tetsuya mengenai bekalnya yang jika tidak dimakan ia bisa sakit lagi dan seterusnya. "Sepertinya kaa-chan tak secerewet ini Tetsuna" Tetsuna menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan lainnya hanya tertawa.

Akashi yang sedari tadi duduk dengan tenang, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kise yang melihatnya mengikuti Akashi, ternyata Akashi pergi ke Toilet. "Ada apa kau mengikutiku?" Akashi to the point mengatakannya. Kise kaget dan membuat nya terlihat bingung. "Apa maksudmu Akashicchi?" kening Akashi berkerut. Akashicchi? Apa maksudnya? Tapi Akashi mencoba menghiraukan nama panggilan aneh yang di berikan Kise itu.

Saat keduanya sedang mencuci tangan, mata Kise melirik ke Akashi. "Apa kau dari kerajaan Veranda?" ucap Kise sambil menatap Akashi. "Apa maksudmu? Apa itu kerajaan Veranda?" Kise memicing dan tersenyum. "Tidak usah menutupinya lagi. Aku sudah tau. Tanda itu aku juga memilikinya. Tanda sayap di dadamu. Itu adalah tanda anggota kerajaan Veranda di dunia iblis kan?" Kise tiba-tiba menunjukkan tanda yang sama di dadanya. Tapi tanda seperti tato milik kise sudah pudar dan mungkin sedikit lagi hilang. Ternyata saat cuci tangan tadi baju Akashi yang agak longgar membuatnya memperlihatkan tanda kerajaan tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau anggota kerajaan Veranda juga?" Kise tak menanggapinya dan langsung keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Akashi. "Sial. Siapa sebenarnya Kise?" Akashi lengah. Rupanya hanya dalam beberapa hari penyamaran nya terbongkar dengan orang yang tak disangka nya. Kise adalah orang yang terlihat ceria dan polos. Akashi tak habis pikir akan ada orang sebangsanya yang menempati SMA ini.

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata benar" Kise menempatkan tangan di atas dagu memikirkan tanda yang ada di dada Akashi tadi. Mungkin jika orang yang tidak mengetahui nya. Tanda itu hanyalah seperti tato yang lagi tren di kalangan anak muda. Tapi tidak bagi Kise karna tanda itu adalah masa lalunya. Kenangan pahit yang tak ingin di ingat nya lagi. "Betapa ia begitu ceroboh. Akashi Seijuurou. Kenapa ia ada dunia ini?"

"Kise-kun kemana saja kau?" ditepuknya pundak Kise. Kise yang kaget pun terlonjak. Tepukan pelan ini cukup untuk mengagetkannya saat sedang berpikir serius tentang Akashi. "Tetsunacchi kau sangat mengagetkanku kau tau-ssu" Kise masih mengelus dadanya. "Riko-sensei minta tolong padaku untuk meletakkan buku ini di ruang guru. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Tetsuna sudah tampak keberatan sejak tadi, Kise pun langsung saja membantunya.

Sesampainya di ruang guru ternyata ia melihat tetsuya juga baru saja meletakkan buku-buku di meja Riko-sensei. "Nii-chan.. ternyata kau juga disuruh Riko-sensei. Apa kau sendirian?" Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tidak. Aomine-kun menemaniku tadi tapi ia cepat-cepat pergi setelah meletakkannya katanya ada hal yang penting" Kise menggeleng-geleng. "huh Aominecchi, pasti ingin bertransaksi lagi?" Tetsuna mendekat. "Apa maksudmu Kise-kun?" gawatlah jika ketauan. Bisa-bisa Kise habis di pukuli Aomine jika tau Aomine pasti sedang melakukan jual beli majalah mesumnya dengan temannya. Akhirnya Kise hanya bisa menggeleng dan tertawa.

Sekembalinya mereka ke kelas, di jalan mereka bertiga melihat Akashi sedang berjalan di depan mereka. "Nii-chan.. menurutmu Akashi-kun bagaimana orangnya?" Kise dan Tetsuya menengok Tetsuna. Tak percaya tiba-tiba Tetsuna menanyakan Akashi yang beberapa minggu baru saja masuk di SMA ini. "Tetsunacchiiii… kenapaaa apa kau menyukainya?" Tetsuna lagi-lagi memukul kepala Kise. "Apa jika aku bertanya seperti itu artinya aku suka? Kise-kun no baka!"

"Menurutku dia sangat misterius. Ada aura aneh di sekitarnya. Seperti…" Tetsuya menggantung perkataannya. "Seperti.. bukan manusia" Keduanya hampir saja terjatuh mendengarnya, bahkan Tetsuya bisa merasakannya. Tetsuna yang mengetahui bahwa Akashi seorang iblis jelas kaget apalagi Kise yang jelas-jelas lebih mengetahui bahwa Akashi anggota kerajaan Veranda di dunia iblis. 'Akashicchi bodoh. Jika begini terus akan ada orang yang menyadarinya. Aura nya terlalu mencolok' keduanya memilih untuk tidak menanggapi Tetsuya. Dan pas sekali saat bel berbunyi sehingga mereka harus berpisah.

-0-

Sore ini, Tetsuna memilih untuk masih menggantikan Tetsuya bekerja. Karena sangat sayangnya Tetsuna kepada Tetsuya, ia tidak ingin Tetsuya sakit lagi. Jadi sebelum ia sembuh total Tetsuna memilih untuk menggantikan Tetsuya. Langit senja menemani Tetsuna perjalanan ke restoran. Saat perjalanan Tetsuna memikirkan kenapa kakaknya tadi bisa berpikiran bahwa Akashi bukanlah manusia. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah itu hanya kata kata asal yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuya.

Tetsuna terlalu memikirkannya. Sampai-sampai ia berpikir apa sebenarnya Tetsuya sudah mengetahui jika Akashi seorang iblis. Langit senja yang ditemani warna merah tanda matahari akan terbenam. Mata Tetsuna terbelalak di kejauahan ia melihat titik hitam yang kelamaan mendekat dan sudah di pastikan jika itu Akashi. Tetsuna sempat berpikir apa ini pemandangan yang dilihat kakaknya saat pulang bekerja sampai-sampai ia kecelakaan.

Begitu indah memang, sayap yang membentang dengan latar langit senja. Apa Akashi sangat suka jalan-jalan menggunakan sayapnya begitu bodoh dirinya. "farella uptocimus" dengan sayapnya secepat kilat Akashi menghampiri Tetsuna yang tinggal beberapa meter sampai ke tempat kerja paruh waktunya.

"Ku pikir kau cukup pintar untuk seorang iblis yang tampan ternyata tidak ya?" Akashi jengkel padahal di dunia nya saja orang-orang selalu menyanjungnya. Tak ada yang pernah berkata jelek sepertinya. Sedangkan di hadapannya manusia rendahan yang memandang rendah dirinya hanya membuatnya jengkel. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"bagaimana bisa kau terbang bebas dengan sayapmu yang sebesar itu dan melewati langit dengan santainya bagaikan jalan-jalan sore yang menyenangkan matamu saja" tiba-tiba Tetsuna meninggalkan Akashi yang hanya cengo mendengar perkataan yang menurutnya tak pantas untuk di dengar. "kita lanjutkan nanti. Aku harus bekerja dulu. Dan tolong pikirkan kata-kataku baik-baik"

Sudah seharian ini Akashi cukup bersabar dengan perkataan manusia-manusia yang dianggapnya merepotkan. Seharian ini juga, Akashi sudah menerima kata-kata bodoh, tidak cukup pintar dan semacamnya. Bukannya Akashi bodoh, bukannya Akashi tidak cukup pintar. Karena sebenarnya Akashi tau apa yang Akashi lakukan. Akashi tak butuh menjelaskannya kepada orang-orang merepotkan ini.

-0-

"sepertinya sebentar lagi Tetsuna pulang" Tetsuya telah menyiapkan makan malam dengan baik. 5 menit setelah nya benar saja Tetsuna pulang. Lelah sangat jelas tercetak di wajah cantik Tetsuna. Jadi seperti ini rasanya jika sedang banyak pelanggan dan Tetsuya selalu merasakannya setiap hari. Tetsuna melihat Tetsuya sedih. Tetsuya tidak mengerti kenapa tetsuna tiba-tiba saja sedih padahal Tetsuna belum mengucapkan satu katapun sejak pulang kerumah. Tes.. tes.. Tetsuna meneteskan air mata. "Ada apa denganmu?" Tetsuya bingung kenapa dengan adiknya. Tapi karena Tetsuna tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir dikuceknya bulir bening itu.

"Ayo makan nii-chan pasti kau sudah lapar menungguku ya" mereka menyantap hidangan itu dengan nikmat. Di selingi canda tawa di meja makan, Tetsuna bercerita banyak kejadian lucu di restoran tadi seperti ada seorang pelanggan yang wig nya lepas karena tersangkut. Tetsuya tertawa mendengarnya, Tetsuna begitu bahagia melihat kakak nya seperti ini. Tetsuya bukan hanya dianggap sebagai seorang kakak untuk Tetsuna tapi juga sebagai seorang ayah, sahabat dan juga orang yang paling penting dalam kehidupannya. Mungkin bisa saja ia dibilang brother complex.

"Setelah makan, tidurlah kau pasti lelah" Tetsuna tersenyum "Siap setelah menyelesaikan tugasku Nii-chan"

Tetsuna pergi ke kamar, bosannya ia harus mengerjakan tugas dengan suasana sunyi pastilah ia akan tertidur sebelum tugas-tugasnya selesai. "farella uptocimus" wusss seperti biasa jendela kamarnya tersentak kencang karena angin. Yang mendarat pun dengan seenaknya memakai tempat tidur Tetsuna. "Ada apa malam-malam begini?"

"Tetsuna jika selesai cepat tidur dan kunci jendelamu jangan buat keributan" Tetsuya berteriak dari bawah, "bisakah kau masuk secara pelan-pelan jika begitu kau bisa ketahuan kapan saja dasar Akashi bodoh" kening Akashi mengerut. Cukup sudah ia hari ini dikatai bodoh. "Diam Tetsuna, bagaimana jika ketauan oleh kakakmu. Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Disini kan kau yang buat keributan. Oke lupakan. Temani aku belajar" Tetsuna menyudahinya tak ingin bertengkar lebih panjang. "Kenapa permintaanmu itu selalu yang membuatku jengkel. Apa tidak ada yang lain selain menemanimu. Permintaan yang tidak berguna" Tetsuna merengut. Akashi tak ingin membahasnya lagi jadi ia mengalihkan pembicaraan "Hei kau sudah berteman lama kan dengan Kise?"

Sambil mengerjakan tugas Tetsuna hanya mengangguk dan menjawab hmm. Akashi dengan santai memainkan boneka yang ada di tempat tidur Tetsuna. "Apa selama kau berteman dengan Kise ada yang aneh dengan nya?" Tetsuna menggeleng "Tidak ada memangnya ada apa? Apa Kise terlihat aneh di matamu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja tadi saat di toilet tiba-tiba saja dia mengenaliku" Tetsuna tertawa. "Tentu saja kita kan teman. Lagi pula kau kan sudah bertemu Kise sejak kemarin dan sudah berbincang saat kakak ku masuk rumah sakit" tetsuna masih saja tertawa. Sepertinya itu hal yang sangat lucu bagi Tetsuna tapi tidak untuk Akashi karena Akashi menampakkan wajah yang serius dari tadi.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Ia mengenaliku sebagai seorang iblis" jelas Akashi. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Tetsuna terbelalak. "Yak arena kita sama. Dia juga seorang Iblis" Tetsuna menjatuhkan bukunya.

"Tidak mungkin….. Kise…. Adalah…. Iblis….?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Between Them, Kise and Akashi!

Udara hari ini cukup dingin, awan mendung menyelimuti langit pagi. Kedua saudara kembar masih bergulung di tempat tidurnya. Rasanya mereka tak ingin menginggalkan kehangatan kasurnya itu. Apalagi rumah yang dalam keadaan sepi membuat tidurnya semakin nyenyak dan tak ingin di ganggu.

Terkadang Tetsuya membenci dilahirkan sebagai seorang kakak. Karena semuanya harus di kerjakan oleh seorang kakak. Termasuk memabangunkan adiknya yang manja dan memasakkan sarapan untuknya. Surai biru nya di terpa lembut oleh angin pagi yang masuk menembus lewat jendelanya. Melirik kearah jam weker di nakasnya membuatnya terlonjak dan buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya.

Tetsuya menaiki tangga ke lantai dua rumahnya. Hawa dingin terasa berhambur dari kamar Tetsuna. Dua langkah melewati pintu kamar adiknya. Ternyata adiknya sebegitu cerobohnya dengan jendela kamar yang terbuka. Tetsuna yang masih bergulung di tempat tidur merapatkan selimutnya lagi. Merasakan hawa dingin menelusup ke balik selimutnya.

Tetsuya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tetsuna, bangunlah kita harus sekolah" Tetsuya membangunkan dengan penuh hati-hati agar si adik tidak kaget. Yang dibangunkan hanya menggeliat dan berkata hmm selanjutnya kata-kata biasa yang di keluarkan Tetsuna terdengar "5 menit lagi Nii-chan".

"Ayolah Tetsuna sekarang sudah pukul 6. Bangunlah, aku akan membuat sarapan" Tetsuya menyentil kecil kening Tetsuna agar ia bangun. Setelah beberapa menit Tetsuna bangun. Si kakak meninggalkan kamarnya untuk membuat sarapan. Sebelum membuat sarapan tentu saja Tetsuya harus rapi dan berseragam lengkap dulu agar tidak telat.

30 menit kemudian, Tetsuna sudah siap dengan seragam nya. Dan Tetsuya sudah siap dengan nasi omelet yang di hidangkan di meja makan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghabiskannya. Apapun yang dimasak Tetsuya selalu enak.

Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah pun masih di temani awan yang mendung. Tetsuna bersenandung kecil. Terasa aneh suasana diantara mereka Tetsuya memutuskan untuk basa-basi pagi kepada Tetsuna "Bagaimana belajarmu akhir-akhir ini Tetsuna?" Tetsuna menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berkata baik baik saja. Ia juga mengatakan menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dulu untuk sementara karena sebentar lagi ujian.

"Kurokocchiiiii…." Dari kejauhan kise melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari. Berulang kali ia meneriakkan kata-kata kurokocchi. Berharap mereka berdua akan menunggunya. Ternyata kedua kakak beradik ini tak cukup baik untuk seorang Kise. Kise terengah saat menyelesaikan lari jarak pendeknya. "Kenapa kalian terus berjalan-ssu. Jahatnya… kalian tak ingin menungguku?". Kuroko bersaudara hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan temannya.

Tes,,tes,,,tes,,, rintik air turun menembus pakaian mereka. Untung saja ketiganya sudah menyiapkan payung karena melihat cuaca pagi ini. Sebelumnya mereka telah menerima forward sms yang dikirimkan midorima yang tentu oha asa berkata benda keberuntungan kalian semua untuk besok adalah payung. Rintik hujan yang mulai membesar menemani mereka sampai di sekolah.

Hujan cukup deras, kelas cukup berisik untuk menyaingi derasnya hujan karena kelas Kise saat ini sedang jam kosong. Kiyoshi-sensei merasa bersalah tidak dapat menghadiri kelas tapi sepertinya sakit nya akan tambah parah jika ia masuk. Banyak murid yang bermalas-malasan, mengobrol bahkan tidur. Tapi Tetsuna seperti biasa lebih memilih membaca buku. Terkadang Murasakibara sampai berpikir apa asyiknya membaca buku. Makan lebih baik ketimbang melihat tulisan yang berjejer bukan.

Saat melihat Kise yang ada di depannya, Tetsuna selalu teringat kata-kata Akashi yang mengatakan bahwa Kise juga seorang Iblis. Karena rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti, akhirnya Tetsuna memanggil Kise. "Ada apa Tetsunacchiiiii,,,, apa kau rindu padaku? Padahal kan tempat duduk kita hanya depan belakang" Kise menunjukkan cengirannya lagi.

"Apa rasa percaya dirimu selalu setinggi itu Kise-kun?" Tetsuna lagi-lagi menepuk kepala Kise dengan buku yang di pegangnya. "Kenapa kau selalu jahat padaku-ssu padahal kan aku tak pernah menjahatimu" begitulah Kise. Sangat menyenangkan memang untuk dijadikan teman. Sifatnya yang periang itu membuat Tetsuna berpikir dua kali untuk menganggap Kise seorang Iblis. Lagi pula Kise adalah teman yang sudah lama ia kenal.

"Kise-kun kau percaya adanya iblis?" Kise terdiam dan menunjukkan wajah polosnya. "Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal itu Tetsunacchii?" mata Kise memicing. 'apa maksudnya Tetsunacchi? Apa ia sudah mengetahui identitas Akashicchi?' Kise bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tetsuna menggeleng dan menjawab bahwa ia bermimpi akhir-akhir ini, ia mimpi buruk dan berhubungan dengan iblis. Bohong. Jelas bohong. Tetsuna hanya ingin memancing Kise untuk mengetahui kebenarannya. Mungkin yang dimaksud Tetsuna akhir-akhir ini ia memimpikan Akashi. Atau ia hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Aaaah, aku kan sudah pernah menjawabnya-ssu. Bagaimana kalau ku tanya balik. Apakah kau percaya adanya iblis di dunia ini? Atau mungkin kau harus bertanya ke Akashicchi sepertinya dia tau segalanya" Tetsuna tersentak. Dan membuat Kise kaget. Melihat reaksinya Tetsuna, Kise jadi sedikit yakin bahwa Tetsuna mempunyai hubungan dengan Akashi dan Kise masih belum bisa menebaknya. Hubungan seperti apa yang ada di antara mereka.

Tetsuna salah. Ya harusnya ia bersikap sewajarnya agar KIse tak curiga. "Kenapa aku harus bertanya ke Akashi-kun? Aku percaya akan adanya iblis" Kise lagi-lagi membalikkan kata-kata itu. "Kenapa Tetsunacchi? kenapa sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa kau sangat yakin akan adanya iblis berbeda sekali saat dulu pertama kali kau bertanya padaku. Saat dulu pertama kali kau bertanya, kau sangat ragu menakannya seakan memang kau tak percaya hal semacam itu apa sekarang pikiranmu berubah?"

'kenapa? Apa Kise tau aku ada hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun?' masih shock Kise bicara seperti itu. Suasana diantara keduanya sangat serius. Tetsuna tiba-tiba lari meninggalkan Kise. Kise tau bahwa semua ini berhubungan tapi Kise tak ingin memojokkan lagi Tetsuna. Sebenarnya Kise sangat menyayangi Tetsuna, Ia tak ingin menyakitinya lagi seperti dulu. Kise tak ingin menangis lagi karena nya. Sebenarnya Kise tak ingin rahasianya terbongkar. Karena jika rahasianya terbongkar, Kise yakin Tetsuna akan membencinya.

Berjalan sendirian di lorong saat dalam keadaan hujan terasa sedikit menyeramkan. Apalagi beberapa meter di depan Tetsuna ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal dengan rambut merahnya yang menyala. Akashi menengok kearahnya. Matanya yang heterochrome dipantulkan oleh cahaya kilat. Sampai-sampai membuat Tetsuna terjatuh saat berjalan. Akashi menghampiri Tetsuna dan ia meraskan ada aura yang dapat membahayakan dirinya. Tetsuna takut. Tetsuna menutup matanya. Ia berpikir bahwa ia akan di bunuhnya di sini.

Tuk tuk tuk. Beberapa langkah lagi. "Ada apa denganmu Tetsuna?" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya. Tetsuna membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Akashi yang lembut. Tetsuna sempat berpikir sebaik-baiknya Akashi-kun dia tetaplah seorang iblis dan tak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tetsuna menggeleng. Setelah membantunya, Akashi dengan seenaknya meninggalkan Tetsuna di belakang.

"Tetsunacchi ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu-ssu" Kise tiba-tiba menghampiri Tetsuna dari belakang tapi lagi-lagi Tetsuna mengindar memasuki kelas dan pelajaran di mulai. Tetsuna berpikir bahwa sepertinya Kise sudah tau semuanya.

Pulang sekolah mau tak mau, suka tak suka, rela tak rela. Hal ini harus di bicarakan keduanya. "Kise-kun ada yang ingin ku bicarakan pulang sekolah, temui aku di Taman biasa oke?" Kise hanya mengangguk.

Sebenarnya Tetsuna agak ragu untuk mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Tapi, ia tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya lagi. Dan juga Tetsuna yakin bahwa Kise akan jujur menjawab setiap pertanyaannya. Dilain tempat, Kise tak ingin buru-buru menemui Tetsuna sepertinya. Ia lebih memilih menemui si surai merah terlebih dahulu untuk mengkonfirmasi hubungan apa yang ada di antara keduanya.

"Akashicchi.." Awan masih mendung dan di kelas itu Akashi hanya seorang diri. Penampakan yang menyeramkan memang jika kedua iblis itu berada dalam wujud aslinya. Tapi wajah tampan itu menyembunyikan kekejaman seorang iblis.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tak menemui Tetsuna?" tak ingin basa-basi lagi karena seorang Akashi tak butuh basa-basi. Kise menyadarinya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Tetsuna?" Akashi berniat meninggalkan Kise tak ingin pertanyaan yang tak penting menurutnya. Tapi ditarik tangan Akashi membuat matanya memicing ke arah Kise. "Tak penting kau tak perlu tau" genggamannya semakin erat. Tak ingin melepaskannya, Kise butuh kepastian. "Tentu saja penting, ini menyangkut keluarga Kurokocchi"

"Kau bukan keluarga mereka jadi kau tak berhak untuk mengetahuinya" Kise melepaskannya dan tertunduk. Akashi menunduk apa yang ingin kise katakan. "Kau tak tau apapun Akashicchi.. aku ada di dunia ini lebih dulu darimu. Apakah kau dibuang oleh keluarga kerajaan? Atau kau melakukan kesalahan makanya kau dihukum di dunia ini?" Akashi terdiam. "Apakah Tetsuna adalah majikanmu?" Tersentak. Kise tau apa yang terjadi. melihat gerak gerik Akashi sepertinya tebakan Kise benar. "Apakah aku benar Akashicchi? Ternyata benar ya"

"Lebih baik kau temui Tetsuna, dia pasti sudah menunggumu. Sepertinya hujan mulai turun lagi." Kise lupa cepat-cepat ia lari meninggalkan Akashi. Akashi menyeringai dengan kepergian Kise. "Sial aku lupa" Kise tak menurunkan kecepatan larinya. Rintik hujan membasahi bajunya. Payungnya tak ia pakai karna hanya akan menghambatnya untuk cepat sampai.

"Maaf Tetsunacchi…. Ada barang yang tertinggal di kelas jadi aku kembali lagi untuk mengambilnya" Kise masih terengah-engah. "Kise aku tak ingin berbasa-basi" sebelum Tetsuna melanjutkan kata-katanya Kise memotongnya. "Ya aku adalah seorang iblis Tetsunacchi"

"Maaf selama ini aku membohongimu" Tetsuna tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya. "Jadi benar kata-kata Akashi-kun" Kise tersenyum dan tiba-tiba melebarkan sayapnya untuk melindungi mereka dari hujan. Saking serius percakapannya, mereka sampai lupa bahwa mereka mempunyai payung.

"Bisakah kalian memakai payung kalian. Kau tau itu sangat mencolok Kise-kun" Tetsuya dengan santai menghampiri mereka berdua. "Nii-chan sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau harus kerja?" wajah datarnya tak berubah. "Kise-kun cepat sembunyikan sayapmuuuuu, Tetsuya-nii pasti akan kaget melihatnya" Kise hanya tertawa."hari ini aku libur karna ada suatu hal restoran di liburkan"

"Dan mengenai sayap tenang saja Tetsuna, aku sudah tau jika Kise adalah seorang iblis" Kise tertawa lagi. Tetsuna bingung dengan semua keadaan ini. Ada apa ini. Tentu saja Tetsuna bertanya-tanya. Kenapa kakaknya tau jika Kise adalah Iblis.

"Kau juga Akashi-kun, aku juga tau kau adalah seorang iblis tak usah bersembunyi lagi" Tetsuya lagi-lagi membuat Tetsuna takjub. Bagaimana kakaknya bisa mengetahui semuanya. Akashi yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari mereka juga keluar. "Hebat sekali kau Tetsuya, dapat mengetahui identitasku." Wajah datar Tetsuya tetap tak berubah. "Ada apa sebenarnya iniiiii? Nii-chan bisakah kau beritau aku tentang semua ini. Mengapa kau bisa mengetahui semuanyaa"

"Bagaimana jika kita mengobrol dirumah saja, lama-lama hawa dingin ini bisa membuat kita semua sakit" Tetsuya meninggalkan mereka bertiga dalam hujan. Akashi tak terima identitasnya terbongkar. "Hey Tetsuya bisakah kau beritau bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui identitasku?"

"Bisakah kau bersabar sampai di rumahku Akashi-kun? Ternyata kau orang yang tidak sabaran" Tetsuna menyusul tak mau kalah dari Akashi, Tetsuna menanyakan hal yang sama. "Nii-chan kenapa kau bisa tau identitas mereka berdua?" Tetsuya mulai kesal. "Dan aku tanya Tetsuna sekarang, Kenapa kau berhubungan dengan dua iblis menyebalkan ini?"

"Mou kurokocchi jahat-ssu, kenapa aku juga di bawa-bawa?" Tetsuna menggembungkan pipinya tak mau di salahkan. "Kenapa aku juga dibilang jahat? Kan Tetsuya-nii yang jahat" Kise tertawa, Akashi hanya mengabaikannya.

"sudahlah kita sudah sampai, keringkan badan kalian dulu dan tunggulah di dapur akan ku buatkan teh hangat" mereka bertiga menuggu di dapur setelah mengeringkan badan. Tetsuya sudah menyiapkan 4 teh hangat dan biscuit menemani mereka. "jadi bisa kau jelaskan sekarang nii-chan?"

"Jadi mana yang kalian mau tau? Kenapa aku bisa tau Kise seorang iblis? Atau kenapa aku bisa tau Akashi juga seorang iblis? Atau kenapa adikku mengikat kontrak dengan iblis merah ini?" semuanya ternganga apalagi Tetsuna. "Kau tau sebanyak itu kah Nii-chan?" Tetsuya tak menjawabnya dan hanya menikmati teh panasnya. Semuanya terdiam. Dan menunggu Tetsuya menjawab pertanyaan itu satu per satu.

*manakah yang harus saya ceritakan dulu?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The First Truth

Hujan sudah mulai reda. Tapi awan hitam masih saja membayangi langit kota Tokyo. Hawa dingin masih tersisa dan lembabnya udara karena hujan masih bisa dirasakan. Keempat anak muda yang masih duduk di dapur tak merasa kedinginan, padahal baju mereka sangat lembab, jauh dari kata kering. Mungkin karena suasana yang terlalu serius ini membuat mereka melupakan keadaan mereka. Tapi, si pirang yang terlihat sekali menggigil dan memeluk dirinya sendiri membuat mereka sadar, bahwa diri mereka belum sepenuhnya kering dan membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat.

"Etto… Apa kalian tidak merasakan kedinginan-ssuuuu," Kise melihat ke arah lainnya."Padahal kalian juga terlihat kedinginan-ssu, apalagi Tetsunacchi, maafkan aku tapi bajumu transparan karena terkena hujan bahkan aku bisa melihatnya. Warna pink hehe." Lagi-lagi Tetsuna memukul kepala Kise. Wajah merah nya tak bisa disembunyikan Tetsuna. Rasanya Kise sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan Tetsuya dan Akashi. Setelah memukul Kise, Tetsuna langsung berlari ke kamar dan teriak kepada Tetsuya bahwa mereka harus menunda kegiatannya dulu.

Sebenarnya Akashi sudah sadar akan bajunya Tetsuna dari tadi, tapi ia tak ingin mengatakannya karena itu adalah hal yang sensitif untuk di bicarakan bisa-bisa apa yang terjadi pada Kise bisa di rasakannya juga. Wajah datar Tetsuya tak berubah, tapi sedikit jelas terlihat bahwa Tetsuya marah karena berkata hal seperti itu kepada Tetsuna. Tetsuya mencoba mengabaikan Kise yang cengir-cengir sendiri sejak tadi. Tapi akhirnya, kaki Kise diinjaknya dan Tetsuya mengatakan tolong jangan mengulanginya lagi, karena jika Tetsuna sudah marah apapun yang ada di hadapannya bisa saja hancur. Kise mencoba tak membuat Tetsuya marah, Kise hanya menunduk dan mengatakan maafkan aku-ssu aku hanya bercanda. "Candaanmu tak lucu Ryota." Kise merengut lagi.

Mereka semua harusnya ganti baju sejak tadi kecuali, Tetsuya. Tetsuya tak pernah lupa menggunakan payungnya. Tak seperti teman-temannya yang lupa dengan keadaan sekitar di karenakan suasana yang mencekam dan tegang. Bahkan payung yang ada di genggamannya pun dilupakan.

"Kise-kun, sepertinya kau bisa memakai baju ayahku. Kau tak akan cocok memakai bajuku." Kise tertawa. Jelas saja, badan Tetsuya sangat kecil dan ramping. Mungkin jika kita lihat, ukuran bajunya seperti anak kecil. Tetsuya merasa terhina. Lagi-lagi Kise dipukul. Kise hanya mengusap-usap bekas pukulannya itu. "Akashi-kun mungkin kau bisa memakai bajuku." Akashi hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua mengikuti Tetsuya untuk ganti baju.

Kise diberikan setelan yang cukup pas di badannya. Baju ayah Tetsuya tidak terlalu kuno untuk ukuran orang dewasa. Atau tubuh model Kise yang pantas untuk memakai pakaian apa saja. Ia sudah siap dengan celana panjang dan baju lengan panjang warna hitam.

Akashi hampir saja di tertawakan Kise, karena baju bergambar bola dan celana pendek yang dipakainya, sama sekali tak mencerminkan seorang Akashi. "Maafkan aku Akashi-kun, hanya itu ukuran yang pas denganmu." Akashi tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Akashi mencoba mengabaikan Kise yang hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak di depannya. "Yang lebih penting lagi, aku ingin cepat-cepat tau, kenapa kau mengetahui identitas kami. Apalagi kau Ryota," Akashi hampir saja mengacungkan tangannya di depan Kise. "Aku ingin tau, Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan kenapa kau ada di dunia ini?"

"Baiklah-baiklah, Ayo kita kembali ke dapur untuk meminum teh hangatnya." Tetsuna sudah menunggu dari tadi. Masih dengan wajah yang merah. Kise tak ingin melihat ke arah Tetsuna. Karena Kise punya firasat ia akan dipukulnya jika melakukan itu. KIse memilih duduk berseberangan dengan Tetsuya. Sedangkan Akashi ada di samping Kise. Sedangkan Tetsuna ada di samping Tetsuya.

"Baiklah…. Jadi apa yang harus aku katakan?" Semua mencoba untuk tak melempar gelas dihadapannya kepada Tetsuya. "Tetsuya-nii, jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini." Tetsuna merajuk, ia ingin mengetahui semuanya. Rasa penasaran telah menggerogoti dirinya. "Aku ingin tau, Siapa sebenarnya Ryota!" Tetsuna mengangkat tangannya. "Aku tak setuju, aku ingin mengetahui dulu kenapa Tetsuya-nii tau tentang Akashi-kun." Tapi, Akashi tak setuju. Akashi masih bersikeras untuk membahas mengenai Kise terlebih dahulu sedangkan Tetsuna lebih dulu ingin mengetahui kenapa rahasianya terbongkar.

Kise dan Tetsuya hanya bisa melihat mereka memperebutkan apa yang harus di katakan Tetsuya terlebih dulu. "Bisakah kalian berdua diam?" Sangat bukan Akashi sekali mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti ini. Tetsuya angkat bicara. "Baiklah, Kita bicarakan masalah Akashi-kun dulu. Jadi sebenarnya…"

Disaat yang bersamaan, Ting tong…. Bel rumah kuroko berbunyi."Aaah.. Siapa yang berani-berani mengganggu pembicaraan penting ini-ssu?" Kise mengacak-acak rambutnya. Orang yang tak diundang datang. Pemuda kulit tan dan pemuda berkacamata terlihat memasuki dapur. "Midorimacchi… Aominecchi… Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Midorima dan Aomine terlihat kaget dengan wajah cengonya. "Maaf, tadi ku pencet bel tak ada yang menyahut dan lagi pintunya tak terkunci," tanpa wajah bersalah Aomine menjawabnya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini Kise dan kau juga Akashi?" Aomine bertanya balik dan membuat Kise kesal, pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan. "Aku ingin mengembalikan catatan yang kupinjam dari Tetsu beberapa hari lalu, sebenarnya aku ingin mengembalikannya tadi siang, tapi karena hujan aku malas untuk mengembalikannya." Aomine memberi beberapa buku catatan yang dipinjamnya. "Lalu, kau Midorimacchi, Apa yang kau lakukan-ssu?" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku ingin meminjam novel, 'Turunnya Hujan Di Musim Panas' kepada kuroko. Karena menurut oha-asa besok, itu adalah benda keberuntunganku." Tetsuna menghela nafas. Kenapa orang-orang tak penting ini datang.

"Apa kalian sedang mengadakan pesta? Bahkan disini ada Akashi, kenapa kau tak mengundangku Tetsu?" Tetsuna tak ingin berlama-lama. Adanya orang-orang ini hanya akan membuat kepalanya menjadi panas. Jadi dengan singkat, jelas dan padat. Ia memberikan novelnya kepada Midorima. Dan menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. "Kita semua kehujanan dan sedang menghangatkan diri disini." Kise membuat percakapan semakin panjang dan untuk ke sekian kalinya membuat Tetsuna kesal. Kebenaran yang harusnya terungkap sejak tadi tertunda. "Kenapa kalian kesini bisa bersamaan-ssu?" Midorima dan Aomine menjawabnya bersamaan bahwa mereka hanya bertemu di jalan tanpa sengaja.

Setelah perbincangan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Aomine dan Midorima pamit pulang, tentunya dengan alasan mereka masing-masing yang tak ingin di sangkut pautkan. Dan kini menyisakan Keempat anak muda kedinginan tadi. "Jadi, mulailah Tetsuya, Kami akan serius mendengarkanmu." Semua menatap serius Tetsuya, menyiapkan kedua telinga untuk tau kebenarannya.

-0-

Tetsuya melirik jam wekernya yang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Rasa lelah masih menghinggapinya. Pelanggan di restoran sangat-sangat menguras tenaganya semalam. Badannya yang terlihat ringkih itu seakan bisa jatuh kapan saja jika ia memaksakannya. Dengan langkah berat, Tetsuya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka nya dulu. Ia sempat tersandung saat ingin mencuci muka, sambil berjalan ia memikirkan, 'Apa yang harus kulakukan dulu? Membangunkan Tetsuna atau mandi dulu ya?' Tak butuh sampai 10 menit, dalam kantuknya, akhirnya Tetsuya memutuskan untuk membangunkan Tetsuna terlebih dahulu.

Wajah yang sedikit segar terlihat di wajah datarnya. Sudah 10 menit, waktu ia sejak bangun tadi. Jarum jam pendek yang menunjuk angka 5 telah dihiraukannya, Tetsuya menaiki tangga dengan cukup malas. Kamar Tetsuya di lantai 1, ia memilihnya karena lebih praktis, tanpa tangga pun ia bisa kemana-mana. Tetsuya hampir tersandung lagi saat ia ingin memasuki kamar Tetsuna, baru saja kenop pintu ingin di putarnya, ia mendengar suara laki-laki dari dalam kamar. Tetsuya jelas kaget dan langsung membuatnya sadar 100%, rasa kantuk hilang begitu saja. Ingin rasanya Tetsuya cepat-cepat masuk karena takut ada maling atau penculik mungkin. Tapi dibatalkannya niat itu. Tetsuya berpikir laki-laki itu sedang bicara dengan Tetsuna.

"_Itu adalah gulungan kertas yang sudah di tulis oleh atasanku, beberapa hari lalu gulungan kertas itu di turunkan ke bumi. Semacam perjanjian begitu" _

Tetsuya tak mengerti akan perkataannya. 'Apa yang di bicarakan orang itu?' dalam hati Tetsuya bertanya-tanya apa maksud gulungan yang dikatakannya. Lalu apa maksudnya di turunkan ke bumi. Memangnya dia siapa? Alien? Pikirannya memikirkan hal yang tak masuk akal dengan kata yang didengarnya. Kata bumi dalam kalimatnya sungguh aneh bagi Tetsuya. Kita semua tinggal di bumi. Lalu jika ia tidak tinggal di bumi, artinya ia makhluk luar angkasa. Pikirannya masih melayang di alam mimpi. Ia tak percaya adiknya didatangi alien.

"_Dan siapa kau?" _

'Ah itu suara Tetsuna' Tetsuya masih bersabar untuk menunggu jawabannya. Dari nada bicaranya Tetsuna tak terlihat ketakutan. Tetsuya berpikir dua kali jika itu alien. Atau kah alien tersebut dalam wujud manusia? Tetsuya masih belum bisa memastikannya.

"_aku adalah iblis yang diutus oleh atasanku untuk menyelesaikan tugasku beberapa tahun ke depan"_

"_apa maksudmu dengan tugas dan tak mungkin di dunia ini ada iblis se-per-ti di-ri-mu itu mustahil" _

'apa-apaan ini? Yang benar saja, masih saja ada orang yang mengaku dirinya iblis atau malaikat' Tetsuya lagi-lagi tak percaya bahkan ia sendiri mendengar jawaban Tetsuna juga yang tak percaya. Selanjutnya Tetsuya mendengar, seseorang yang mengaku iblis itu membacakan mantra atau apapun yang ada di dalam gulungan yang dikatakannya.

Hal yang tak mungkin. Apa maksudnya permintaan 7 tahun. Ini pasti bercanda. Cukup lama ia berdiri, sampai-sampai ia sadar. Jam berapa sekarang? Jika tidak cepat-cepat ia akan terlambat nantinya. Ia menuruni tangga, tapi Tetsuya lupa tujuan utama ia datang ke kamar Tetsuna akhirnya karena ia belum mandi Tetsuya memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa menit ia meninggalkan Tetsuna, Tetsuya kembali dengan pakaian rapi dan berpura-pura tak mengetahui apa –apa. Dan mulai meneriaki Tetsuna dari lantai bawah

"_Tetsuna, apa kau sudah bangun?" _

Cukup lama ia tak menjawab, Tetsuya penasaran apa orang yang mengaku iblis itu masih ada?. Tetsuya membuka paksa pintu kamar Tetsuna. Tapi saat ia masuk yang dilihat hanya Tetsuna.

"_Ya Tetsuya-nii, aku sudah bangun" _

"_kenapa kau masih pakai piyama Tetsuna?" _Tetsuya berusaha terlihat tidak curiga. 'Apa yang ia bicarakan sampai lama sekali, bahkan aku selesai mandi ia masih mengenakan piyamanya.' Katanya dalam hati._ "cepatlah mandi jika kau tak ingin terlambat aku akan siapkan sarapannya."_

-0-

"Tunggu, dari ceritamu. Tak menunjukkan bahwa kau mengetahui jika aku adalah si iblis itu." Akashi memberi jeda. "Kau tak mendengar, aku memperkenalkan diri Atau Tetsuna memanggil namaku" Akashi menunggu jawaban Tetsuya. "Saat itu aku memang belum mengetahui bahwa Akashi-kun adalah iblis yang ada di kamar Tetsuna, lagi pula aku masih belum percaya saat itu. Apakah aku bermimpi atau itu hanya khayalan atau apa. Yang jelas saat itu aku tak terlalu memikirkannya"

"Kenapa kau selalu tak sabaran Akashicchi?" Tetsuya mengangguk setuju. "Aku belum menyelesaikan ceritaku Akashi-kun." Tetsuna masih diam lalu menyelak pembicaraan. "Tapi kenapa saat itu wajah mu sama sekali tak menggambarkan bahwa kau tau atau setidaknya kaget ada laki-laki di kamar ku Tetsuya-nii." Tetsuna tak percaya ini. Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa Tetsuya sangat normal. "Kau tau raut wajahku tak pernah berubah Tetsuna." Kise tertawa tiba-tiba. Dan semuanya berkata secara bersamaan. "Aku tau itu Tetsuya-nii/Tetsuyacchi/Tetsuya"

"Baiklah Lanjutkan ceritamu" Si surai biru itu mencoba untuk mengungkap semuanya. "Ya, sejak saat itu aku mencari tau mengenai orang yang mengaku sebagai iblis yang masuk ke kamar Tetsuna"

"hari itu datang, hari saat aku kecelakaan. Saat itu, aku mungkin sedikit percaya bahwa benar adanya iblis di kamar Tetsuna. Sepulang kerja aku melihat sosok hitam membentang mempunyai sayap. Seperti shinigami yang sering muncul di film yang pernah ku tonton. Aku kecelakaan karena aku sedang memastikan bayangan itu apa. Dan bodohnya aku memperhatikannya di tengah jalan saat lampu merah sedikit lagi berakhir"

Kise teriak, membuat Akashi yang di sebelahnya ingin menggunting lidah Kise."Jadi yang membuat mu masuk rumah sakit, Karena Akashicchi, Akashicchi kau harus tanggung jawab-ssu." Akashi melipat tangan nya di depan dada sambil menutup mata dengan angkuhnya ia mengatakan,"Salahkan Tetsuya sendiri, mengapa terpesona dengan sayapku yang indah?"

"Tak ada yang mengatakan sayapmu indah Akashi-kun." Tetsuya mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Akashi tetap mempertahankan wajah angkuhnya. Tapi simpang empat terlihat di wajah Akashi yang mengerut, tanda gunting akan di keluarkannya setelah ini.

"Aku sempat mencurigaimu saat itu, saat pertama kali masuk kelas. Aku melihat matamu berubah Akashi-kun. Dan kau pun jarang bicara di kelas Akashi-kun. Jadi aku mencari tau dirimu" Tetsuya menjelaskannya lagi.

-0-

Hari pertama Akashi Seijuurou memasuki kelas. Tatapan tak ramah atau lebih tepatnya takut. Ya itu lah yang didapati Akashi. Tapi Tetsuya tak merasa takut tapi penasaran. Ya Tetsuya merasa Akashi adalah berbeda dari orang-orang lainnya. Dari cara nya melihat, berjalan sampai aura yang di rasakan Tetsuya. Selama beberapa hari Tetsuya mengabaikannya, tapi… rasa penasaran tentu saja muncul.

Tetsuya pergi ke perpustakaan, ini memang tempat favorit Tetsuya selain bangku di kelasnya. "Hyugaa-sensei, apa kau tau ada murid baru di kelasku?" Hyugaa si penjaga perpustakaan hanya mengangguk. Detilnya ia tak mengetahuinya. Tetsuya bertanya dari mana ia pindah dan latar belakangnya yang lain. Hyuga terlalu pusing untuk menjawabnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memberi tau dimana data siswa diletakkan. Tetsuya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Hyuga. Dan apa yang ia cari ditemukan.

Akashi berasal dari SMA Shuzaku. Disitu juga tertulis mengenai data diri dan alamat rumahnya. Tetsuya teringat, temannya Ogiwara Shigehiro adalah siswa di SMA Shuzaku. Tak perlu waktu lama, ia langsung menghubungi Ogiwara, menanyakan apa yang dia tau tentang Akashi. Tapi nihil, Ogiwara tak mengetahui apapun. Dia mengaku bahwa tak pernah mengenal ada yang namanya Akashi Seijuurou di tempatnya belajar. Tentu saja ia tak mengerti maksudnya. Ada yang tak wajar disini. Ogiwara adalah Osis di SMA nya. Harusnya ia tau semua data siswa. Dan Ogiwara adalah teman yang bisa di percaya.

Sampai-sampai ingin mecari tau Akashi, Tetsuya rela untuk mencari alamat rumahnya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk mencari tau lebih dalam mengenai Akashi. Tetsuya datang ke sebuah apartemen, tak terlalu kecil tapi juga tak terlalu mewah. Tetsuya bertanya kepada tetangga sekitarnya. Tapi jawabannya selalu sama. "Dia baru saja pindah, kami tak tau apa-apa tentangnya. Ia tak pernah bersosialisasi. Lagi pula ia juga jarang ada. Pintunya selalu terkunci." itu lah jawaban dari para tetangganya.

-0-

"Aku masih belum menemukan kata-kata bahwa kau mengetahui iblis itu adalah aku." Akashi lagi-lagi memotong pembicaraan Tetsuya. "Akashicchi bisakah kau sabar menunggu?" Kise mulai ribut, agak kesal juga dengan si Akashi ini. "Sepertinya aku tak perlu berlama-lama untuk memberi tahumu Akashi-kun," Tetsuya meminum teh hangatnya. "aku mengetahuinya saat kau ada di kamar Tetsuna, saat Tetsuna memintamu untuk menemaninya belajar. Disitu sangat jelas bahwa kau disebut sebagai iblis"

-0-

"_Tetsuna jika selesai cepat tidur dan kunci jendelamu jangan buat keributan" Tetsuya berteriak dari bawah,_

Saat itu Tetsuya mendengar, ada bunyi yang cukup keras dari kamar Tetsuna. Ingin mengabaikannya, tapi Tetsuya tak bisa akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi. dan semuanya terjawab setelah mendengar kata-kata Tetsuna,

"_bisakah kau masuk secara pelan-pelan jika begitu kau bisa ketahuan kapan saja dasar Akashi bodoh"_

"_Diam Tetsuna, bagaimana jika ketauan oleh kakakmu. Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku?"_

"_Disini kan kau yang buat keributan. Oke lupakan. Temani aku belajar"_

"_Kenapa permintaanmu itu selalu yang membuatku jengkel. Apa tidak ada yang lain selain menemanimu. Permintaan yang tidak berguna" _

Jelas sudah dari percakapan mereka, Tetsuya sudah mengetahui semuanya. Akashi adalah seorang iblis yang mengikat kontrak dengan adiknya.

-0-

"Jadi, kau belum lama mengetahui tentang kami?" Tetsuya mengangguk. "Ya, hanya saja aku sudah merasa sejak dulu Akashi adalah orang yang berbahaya." Dilihat dari raut wajah mereka bertiga. Tak ada yang terlalu aneh. Tak ada yang terlalu kaget. Marah, sedih, senang atau apapun itu. Mereka masih bersikap normal. Akashi tak ambil pusing lagi mengenai identitasnya yang terbongkar. Toh itu hanya seorang Tetsuya terlebih lagi ia keluarga Tetsuna.

"Ya itu semua terbongkar karena kecerobohanku," Hari sudah meranjak malam. Suara-suara aneh terdengar di sekitar. Ternyata itu suara perut mereka berempat. "Bisakah kita makan sesuatu?" Kise melirik ke arah jam, ternyata menunjukkan pukul 8. Sebenarnya Tetsuya ingin mengusir mereka, belum akhir bulan, Tetsuya tak memiliki cukup persediaan. Kise yang melihat wajah khawatir Tetsuya mengangkat tangannya. "Bagaimana kita memesan makan saja, biar aku yang traktir-ssu"

Hari ini cukup panjang kejadian yang terjadi. Setelah memesan makanan mereka kembali duduk dengan posisi yang sama. "jadi bisakah kita beralih kenapa kau tau mengenai Ryota?" Kise merengut. "Bisakah pembicaraan ini kita lanjutkan besok? Aku sangat lelah-ssu, lihat kurokocchi bersaudara juga" memang terlihat sekali wajah pucat dan lelahnya.

"Aku pasti akan menceritakannya Akashi-kun, Tetsuna juga harus tau kebenarannya. Masa lalu mengenai Kise-kun tak akan pernah kulupakan" Tetsuna bertanya-tanya, kali ini apa lagi yang ia tidak ketahui.

-0-

Author's Note :

Cukup lelah menulis chapter kali ini karena harus banyak yang di flashback tapi tak apa, saya sangat-sangat senang karena banyak yang memberikan kritik yang membangun untuk saya. Waktunya balas review.

Vee Hyakuya : salam kenal vee-san, maaf baru sempat dibalas. Ini sudah dilanjut ya semoga memuaskan ^^ jika tidak memuaskan mungkin bisa memberi protes, kritik, saran atau apapun itu.

Greenpsyco : ini sudah dilanjuuuuut yeyeyeyeye semoga yang ini juga bikin penasaran xD

Capucino : wah saya benar-benar terharu review dari capucino-san, saya akan membahas satu per satu. Pertama, saya memang hanya membuat fic yang normal-normal saja hehe, saya tidak tertarik untuk membuatnya menjadi fic yaoi. Kedua, tidak di fic ini mungkin tidak hanya di fokuskan ke Akashi dan Tetsuna tetapi juga ke Kise. Ketiga, saya menerima semua saran yang diberikan capucino-san. Ini sangat bermanfaat berhubung saya masih newbie. Hehe kalo gitu semoga menikmati kelanjutan ceritanya xD

Rey Ai : Terimakasih rey-san atas semua krisarnya. Semuanya saya terima karena ini sangat-sangat membantu. Saya senang rey-san sangat perhatian dengan tulisan yang amburadul ini hehe semoga semuanya dapat di perbaiki di chap ini. Dan jika masih ada yang salah tolong diprotes aja hehe xD review ini sangat sangat tidak mengganggu malah saya sangat senang. Silahkan di nikmati chap kali ini ^^

: yeaay sudah dijawab ya yui-san maaf jika tidak memuaskan xD

Chachika Jinata : maaf jinata-san sayangnya itu malah jadi mainstream kalo si tetsu jadi iblis lagi xD dan terlaalu banyak iblis nanti dia malah pengen bikin keluarga iblis lagi hehe

Dhia484: ini sudah di usahakan secepat mungkin semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

Terimakasih atas semua reader yang fav, review dan follow saya sangat-sangat senang hehe. Chap selanjutnya membahas masalah masa lalu kise dan Tetsuya.

Thanks to:

, .37, ,Miss Ngiweung,Greenpsycho,empressQueenRedBlueIceScissor4,Dhia484,Vee Hyakuya,Capucino,Rey Ai,Chachika Jinata,Haesan, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, siscarilia.

Akhir kata,

Jaa naa


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Remember When

"Hooooaaaaaaam,,,," Mulut Kise ternganga, rasanya kantuk yang menghantuinya ini sudah membuat seorang Ryota merasa jengkel. Ia takut di jam pertama, ia akan tertidur di kelas. Dan Kise bersumpah, ia tak akan melakukannya. Tidur di kelas saat pelajaran Riko-Sensei sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Ini semua adalah salah Akashi yang membuat semuanya mengantuk saat di kelas. Akashi dan Tetsuna sangat ingin mengetahui tentang kebenarannya jadi mereka bercerita dan mendengarkan cerita hingga jam 1 malam, sudah seperti pesta piyama memang. Mungkin tak terlalu masalah bagi Akashi karena ia jarang bisa tidur cepat. Tapi ini sangat menjadi masalah bagi yang lain.

TUK! "ittaiiii… " Kise membalikkan tubuhnya, dan merasa jengkel terhadap orang di belakangnya, bisa-bisanya ia memperlihatkan wajah polosnya setelah memukul kepala teman kuningnya ini dengan novel yang berisi tiga ratus lembar. "Dasar bodoh, sudah berapa kali kau menguap hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Kise-kun baka!"

Kise merengut, sudah di pukul, di tambah dibilang bodoh oleh Tetsuna. "Jahatnya kau Tetsunacchi, Apa karena kau sering bergaul dengan Akashicchi, kau jadi sejahat ini sekarang?" Tetsuna tak ingin sekali di hubungkan dengan si pria merah itu. Dan Tetsuna memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau mengabaikanku Tetsunacchi, sungguh malangnya nasibku-ssu." Murasakibara yang mendengar ocehan Kise dari belakang juga sudah cukup kesal. "Jangan samakan aku dengan Akashi-kun. Dan jangan pernah bilang aku jahat. Jika dibandingkan lebih jahat siapa? Kau atau aku, Kise-kun?" Kise tak menjawab. Kise tau Tetsuna pasti merasa di bohongi setelah ia tau kejadian yang kemarin.

"Ayolah Tetsunacchi, lupakan kejadian kemarin." Kise memohon, sampai rela mengabaikan pelajaran Riko-sensei. Padahal tadi ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tidur di kelas tapi sebagai gantinya, ia tetap saja di hukum karena ketauan mengobrol saat jam pelajaran. Tapi kali ini ia bukan bersama Murasakibara melainkan bersama Tetsuna.

Kise dan Tetsuna di hukum untuk berdiri di luar kelas. Sungguh sial hari ini, sudah tak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya yang semalam, di tambah lagi mendapat hukuman saat jam pertama.

Dan tanpa sengaja dua orang yang paling tidak ingin di temuinya malah lewat depan kelasnya. Mendapat hukuman sangat membuatnya malu. Akashi dan Tetsuya melewati kelas mereka.

"Ettoo,,, kenapa kalian ada di luar? Tetsuna apa yang terjadi?" bukan Kise atau Tetsuna yang menjawab tapi malah si iblis tampan yang ada di samping Tetsuya yang menjawab. "Ini pasti karena ulah bodohnya Ryota, Tetsuna sampai kena hukuman juga."

"LIhat, sepertinya kalian suka sekali bersikap jahat padaku-ssu. Bukankah kalian tokoh protagonist di cerita ini?" lagi-lagi Akashi yang menjawab. "Semuanya bisa berubah Ryota, apa hanya karena si penulis memutuskan bahwa tokoh A menjadi protagonist, ia tak bisa berubah menjadi antagonis? Kurasa aku bisa menjadi apapun yang ku mau"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi meninggalkannya. Benar-benar antagonist yang cocok. "Kalau begitu, jangan ulangi lagi kesalahanmu Tetsuna." Tetsuya mengelus kepala Tetsuna dan meninggalkannya. "Apa kau juga tak mau mengelus kepalaku Tetsuyacchi?" tapi Tetsuya tak mendengarkannya dan terus berjalan.

Suasana agak hening, tak ada kalimat yang terucap dari keduanya. Mungkin baterei yang ada pada Kise sudah habis sehingga ia harus mengisi ulangnya dulu. "Ano… Kise-kun apa yang Tetsuya-nii ceritakan semalam benar?" Tetsuna menunduk dan tak ingin melihat Kise. Kise juga tak ingin mengakuinya tapi itulah kebenaran yang ada.

-0-

"Baiklah, Apa bisa kita mulai sekarang? Aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya Ryota." Akashi masih saja memaksa untuk Kise yang mengatakannya. Akashi sangat sangat penasaran kenapa ada iblis yang datang lebih dulu selain dia.

"Biarkan aku yang menceritakannya Akashi-kun." Tetsuna memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan apa yang Tetsuya akan jelaskan. "Baiklah jika itu maumu." Akashi mengalah, dendam pribadinya pada Ryota yang entah muncul sejak kapan harus ia singkirkan dulu.

"Kumulai dari peristiwa kecelakaan orang tua ku."Tetsuna tergagap, jadi ini ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan Otou-san dan kaa-san, pikirnya begitu.

*pada bagian Tetsuya cerita akan berubah menjadi sudut pandang aku sebagai Tetsuya.*

Beberapa tahun yang lalu,

Saat ini, aku duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Di malam musim dingin, Otou-san mendapat undangan makan malam dari perusahaannya. Perusahaan Otou-san sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-50, jadi kami sekeluarga di undang ke acara itu. Kami sudah bersiap dengan pakaian terbaik kami.

Aku mengenakan coat panjang berwarna coklat dan syal diluarnya. Tentu kami sekeluarga mengenakan pakaian resmi karena ini adalah acara yang cukup resmi. Tetsuna juga mengenakan gaun hitam selutut yang sangat cantik.

Kami sudah siap untuk berangkat. Tumpukan salju sepertinya agak tebal, padahal ini baru jam 7 malam. Aku rasa kami sedikit terlambat. Karena Otou-san sudah gelisah sejak tadi. "Tetsuna, bisakah kau cepat sedikit, kita sudah terlambat 15 menit." Otou-san tak membentaknya hanya saja sedikit kesal sepertinya. Tetsuna memang menjengkelkan kadang, ia masih saja belum selesai merias rambutnya.

"Tetsuna, cepatlah. Otou-san sudah terlambat." Kataku agak berbisik kepadanya. Tetsuna mengangguk dan kami berdua langsung berlari menemui Otou-san dan Kaa-san yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah.

Kami sudah menaiki mobil kami dengan nyaman. Aku duduk di kursi belakang bersama Tetsuna. Sedangkan, Otou-san dan Kaa-san berada di depan kami. Aku tau, kita terlambat. Sampai-sampai Otou-san memutuskan untuk menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Aku tau ini tidak seperti Otou-san yang biasanya. Tapi, aku tak mempermasalahkannya karena aku sangat mempercayainya.

Jalanan begitu sepi, membuat Otou-san bebas menebas jalan dengan tetap hati-hati. Kira-kira sudah 15 menit kami meninggalkan rumah, aku seperti memiliki firasat tak enak. Entah apa itu, tapi rasanya dadaku terasa sesak untuk sesaat.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah besar sekarang. Jika nanti terjadi sesuatu pada kami tolong jaga Tetsuna." Tiba-tiba kata-kata Otou-san mencengangkanku. Dadaku yang sebelumnya terasa sesak rasanya bertambah. Aku hanya menjawab iya, seakan itu tak berarti apa-apa padaku. Aku mengabaikan kata-kata Otou-san.

Kami sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol tapi tiba-tiba ayah mengerem dengan mendadak di kecepatannya yang cukup ekstrem yang membuatnya banting stir ke kiri dan pada akhirnya menabrak pohon besar yang ada di pinggir jalan. Jelas sekali, kejadian ini sama seperti yang biasa kalian lihat di TV.

2 hari kemudian, aku baru siuman di sebuah rumah sakit yang tak ku kenali. Badanku terasa remuk semua. Tapi sepertinya luka ku tak terlalu parah. Aku meraba seluruh badanku. Tak ada yang terkoyak atau patah. Tapi aku menemukan perban melingkari kepalaku, mungkin ini karena benturan kepalaku dengan jok mobil yang berada didepan ku.

"Ittai…" masih sakit ku rasakan, pusing dan sakit kepala bercampur aduk. Pintu kamar ku terketuk ternyata seorang perawat masuk ke kamar ku dan menghampiri ku. "Ah, Ternyata tuan Tetsuya sudah siuman, biar saya periksa dulu kondisi anda." Selama pemeriksaan aku menanyai si perawat. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Perawat hanya menjawab bahwa aku mengalami kecelakaan dan pingsan selama 2 hari.

Ah benar ternyata aku kecelakaan, pikirku. "Ah iyaa,,, Suster di mana keluargaku yang lain?" si perawat tersebut mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengantarku. Jadi aku berpikir bahwa mereka tidak mengalami luka serius. Tapi, kenyataan menamparku dengan keras.

Aku diantar ke kamar jenazah, si suster memperlihatkan kedua orang tuaku dalam keadaan tubuh yang sangat dingin. Saat itu, hatiku terasa hampa. Bahkan, ingin menangis saja aku tak bisa. Lemas seluruh tubuhku. Tubuhku serasa terpaku di tanah. Si perawat berusaha menenangkan ku. Tapi aku malah memberontak membabi buta tak ingin menerima kenyataan.

Aku tak melihat mayat Tetsuna, bergegas aku teriak-teriak tidak jelas memanggil namanya. "TETSUNA… TETSUNAA… DIMANA TETSUNA ADIKKU?" aku hampir saja membuat satu lantai rumah sakit geger karena tindakan bodohku.

Si perawat juga sudah tak bisa menahanku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, seseorang dengan begitu lembut memelukku dari belakang. Surai biru yang panjang, aku sangat mengenalinya jika itu adalah Tetsuna.

Di awal Tetsuna menenangkanku. Tapi pada akhirnya tetap saja, ia adalah perempuan, ia yang tak bisa menahan perasaannya dan aku memutuskan membiarkan ia menangis di pelukanku. Ternyata Tetsuna lebih dulu siuman dari ku dan mengetuhui lebih dulu kondisi kedua orang tua kami. Ku lihat sekilas sepertinya Tetsuna juga tak memiliki luka yang parah.

-0-

Seluruh tetangga, mengucapkan duka cita terhadapku. Aku tak menyangka akan kehilangan kedua orang tuaku di usia yang sangat muda ini. Tetsuna masih saja mengurung diri di kamar padahal kejadian tersebut sudah terlewat seminggu lalu.

Jika kalian bertanya, siapa yang membayar rumah sakit? Aku akan menjawab kami mendapat tanggungan asuransi penuh dari perusahaan Otou-san. Dan direktur di perusahaan Otou-san merasa sedikit bersalah atas kejadian ini. Jadi ia memberikan kami uang cukup besar, seperti tanda permintaan maaf dan uang ganti rugi, mungkin semacam itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak di asuh oleh siapapun, aku memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah kami dan menjaga Tetsuna seperti yang di bilang ayah.

-0-

"Tetsuya-nii, bisakah kita melewati bagian itu? Saat aku mendengarnya, aku merasa itu terjadi baru kemarin." Tetsuna terlihat sedih, memang seharusnya masalah ini tak diungkit lagi. Tapi Tetsuya tak ada pilihan. "Jika kau ingin mengetahui secara keseluruhan, ini adalah prolog nya Tetsuna." Tetsuna mengalah, ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Bisakah ceritamu di percepat Tetsuya, kurasa kita sudah mulai kedinginan disini karena udara malam yang semakin dingin ini." Si pemilik rambut merah, memang orang yang tak sabaran. Padahal ini adalah permintaan nya sejak tadi.

"Bisakah mulutmu diam dan dengarkan saja, Akashi-kun? Bukankah ini permintaan mu, meminta mendengarnya malam ini." Akhirnya Akashi terdiam dan memilih untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

-0-

Kira-kira 2 minggu setelah kecelakaan tersebut, Tetsuna sudah mulai terbiasa tanpa Otou-san dan Kaa-san. Tapi tetap saja mata sembabnya tak bisa membohongiku. Tetsuna masih saja menangis setiap malam.

Kami belum terlalu memusingkan masalah keuangan, karena uang yang di beri perusahaan cukup besar. Jadi kami tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, untuk saat ini. Tapi, setelah kematian Otou-san dan Kaa-san banyak hal aneh yang mulai terjadi.

Seperti apa? Seperti ada saja makanan tak bertuan yang di letakkan di depan pintu rumah saat kami membuka pintu. Bukan hanya makanan saja, tapi juga sayur-sayuran, buah, pakaian bahkan perabot rumah tangga. Ini sudah terjadi selama seminggu.

Aku tak tau ulang iseng siapa ini? Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, apakah ini hanya orang yang peduli dengan kami setelah kematian kedua orang tua kami. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menjadi satpam di rumahku untuk semalam.

Saat itu, hari sabtu, karena besok sekolah libur aku berjaga untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang selalu mengirimi apa saja ke rumah kami. Tetsuna sebenarnya sudah melarangku berkali-kali katanya takut aku jatuh sakit karena angin malam, tapi aku mengabaikannya dan terus mengikuti kata hatiku.

Aku terjaga sampai jam 2 malam, ternyata ada suara kresek-kresek berisik terdengar dari depan rumah. aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah tongkat pemukul, takut-takut jika itu bukan orang yang ku tunggu. Aku mengendap-endap keluar dan dengan sekali hentak membuka pintu masuk.

BRAKKK! Aku jatuh terduduk dengan tongkat pemukul jatuh ke atas kepalaku sendiri. "Ah…" kulihat sayap hitam membentang di depan mataku dengan jelas. Saat itu, aku benar-benar takut. Kau tau, untung saja si pemilik sayap tak memiliki wajah yang seram, seperti pegulat pro yang sering kulihat di tv atau bahkan preman yang sering sekali ku lihat mengganggu teman-temanku. Jika iya, bisa-bisa aku lari menutup pintu dengan paksa atau bahkan berteriak agar tetanggaku bangun semua.

"Apa kau tak apa? Ada yang sakit?" Si pemilik sayap membantuku bangun, dan langsung menyembunyikan sayapnya di balik punggung. Dia pasti sadar aku terlihat sangat ketakutan. "Si-siapa kau?" kata-kata ku agak tergagap. Ternyata aku tak bisa menutupi ketakutanku.

Saat itu, si pemilik sayap terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa dengan pakaian modern, wajahnya juga cukup tampan. Sangat normal, yang tidak normal adanya sayap di belakang punggungnya. Tiba-tiba saja, si pemilik sayap itu menaruh kantung belanjaannya dan menggendongku ala bridal. Membawa ku pergi dengan sayap besarnya.

Angin malam menusuk kulitku. Sangat dingin tentu saja, ini hampir jam 3 dini hari. Aku sedikit memberontak dalam gendongannya. "Mau di bawa kemana aku? Turunkan aku." Lagi-lagi aku memberontak. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan menyelakaimu-ssu… lagi pula apakah kau ingin turun atau bisa di bilang terjun bebas dari ketinggian puluhan meter ini." Aku terdiam dan memilih untuk menunggu si pemilik sayap menurunkan ku.

Setelah beberapa menit mengarungi langit, aku diturunkan di pinggiran gedung pencakar langit yang tingginya bisa ratusan meter dari tanah yang biasa ku pijak. "Kuroko Tetsuya… Maafkan aku-ssu." Aku tak mengerti, ada apa dengan dia? Menurunkanku di pinggir gedung dengan ketinggian gila ini lalu tiba-tiba saja bersujud di hadapanku dan meminta maaf.

"Ada apa ini? Bangunlah, aku butuh penjelasanmu." Akhirnya si mahasiswa gadungan itu berdiri. Ya sebutan itulah yang saat itu terpikir. "Maafkan aku-ssu. Karena aku, orang tua mu mengalami kecelakaan lalu meninggal." Tentu saja mataku terbelalak. Apa maksudnya? Lagi-lagi aku meminta penjelasannya.

"Nama ku Kise Ryota. Aku adalah seorang iblis. Ya kebanyakan orang bilang begitu karena sayap menyeramkan ini." Dalam suasana ini, bisa-bisanya aku tertawa. Aku pergi ke belakang punggungnya untuk melihat sayapnya, ternyata benar-benar tertempel dan tak bisa di copot. Pria bernama Kise itu sedikit kesakitan ketika sayapnya ku ganggu. Untuk seukuran murid SMP aku benar-benar penasaran akan hal seperti ini.

"Itu asli-ssu. Aku benar-benar seorang iblis." Aku memilih diam untuk mendengar penjelasan lebihnya. "Saat itu, aku sangat bosan di dunia ku. Jadi aku bermain-main ke dunia manusia. Penerangan di dunia manusia sangat hebat. Jadi aku terbang semauku. Saat aku sedang terbang, tiba-tiba saja pengendalian terbangku sangat buruk dan hampir jatuh ke jalan raya yang sepi.

"Tapi di kejauhan aku melihat mobil yang benar-benar sedang melaju kencang. Jadi aku buru-buru untuk mengangkat diriku untuk terbang keatas. Tapi itu tetap tidak sempat. Jadi mobil yang melaju itu berbelok dengan ngerinya dan menabrak pohon. Dan itu adalah mobilmu. Beruntungnya saat itu jalanan sepi dan tak ada yang melihatku. Mungkin hanya ayahmu saja. Maafkan aku. Aku merasa bersalah-ssu."

Ternyata, itu yang menyebabkan Otou-san kecelakaan. Memang aku sangat ingat, saat itu jalanan sangat sepi, dan tak ada orang yang berlalu lalang. Jadi aku sempat berpikir sebenarnya apa yang dilihat tou-san hingga menyebabkan kami kecelakaan. Ini semua masuk akal.

Aku sempat marah kepada iblis bernama Kise ini. Andai saja ia tak muncul mungkin keluarga kami masih utuh sekarang. Aku memukul mukul tubuhnya dengan tubuhku yang kecil ini tentu saja tak berasa. "Kau harus tanggung jawab atas semua ini. Andai saja kau tak ada…" aku menangis, sungguh cengeng bukan?

Tapi si iblis memelukku dengan erat. "Maafkan aku-ssu… aku sungguh menyesali perbuatan ku. Aku tak tau bagaimana aku harus bertanggung jawab. Lagipula aku tak bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah meninggal."

"Apakah dengan kau mengirimi aku barang-barang apapun itu. Kau sudah merasa bertanggung jawab?" aku masih saja menangis. "Aku tak tau harus apa Kurokocchi.." Si iblis itu merasa frustasi dan juga ikut menangis. "Bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba menangis dan memanggilku Kurokocchi?"

"Sejak kejadian itu, aku mencari tau tentang keluargamu dan dirimu. Dan untuk menebus kesalahanku, aku memutuskan untuk mengabdikan hidupku padamu Kurokocchi." Si iblis bernama Kise menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kulihat ia sangat menyadari kesalahannya. Aku sempat berpikir apakah ia benar-benar seorang iblis? Ataukah malaikat?

"Benarkah itu?" tanyaku pelan. "Tentu saja, aku akan berusaha memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu mulai saat ini, aku akan menjagamu, aku akan berperan seperti seorang orang tua atau mungkin aku bisa menjadi bagian dari keluargamu." Aku terkekeh pelan. "Semudah itu kau mengatakan ingin menjadi bagian keluarga?" Si iblis Kise hanya terdiam.

Ia memutuskan untuk menggendongku dan membawaku pulang. Matahari pagi sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya rupanya, setelah pertengkaran hebat yang panjang. Aku yakin si iblis Kise tak ingin orang-orang melihat sayapnya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengantarku pulang.

Sejak saat itu, Kise masih saja mengirimi keluarga ku macam-macam barang.

-0-

"Ah, jadi itu sebabnya kenapa saat itu kami berlimpah makanan dan barang-barang lain?" celetuk Tetsuna. "Ternyata kau baik juga Kise-kun. Tapi tetap saja aku syok mendengar orang tua ku mati karena mu." Kise menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Ia ingin Tetsuna benar-benar melihat bahwa ia menyesal.

"Sudahlah Tetsuna,, Kise-kun sudah menyesalinya. Lagi pula yang selama ini membantu kita saat sedang susah adalah dia." Tetsuya berusaha untuk membuat Tetsuna tenang. "Aku yakin jika di teruskan ini akan sangat panjang. Bisakah kita potong dulu dan pergi tidur?" Ternyata seorang iblis seperti Akashi juga merasa mengantuk.

"Apa? Bukankah sejak tadi kau yang sangat ingin mendengar cerita ini-ssu" Kise tidak terima dengan kata-kata Akashi. "Ya memang. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar mulai mengantuk dan konsentrasi ku sangat turun sekarang. Jadi bisakah kita lanjutkan besok."

Tetsuya menyetujuinya. Lagi pula besok sekolah jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menyambungnya lain waktu. Akashi dan Kise lebih memilih menginap dari pada pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

-0-

*kembali ke alur awal*

"Sebenarnya masih banyak rahasia yang harus ku ceritakan padamu Tetsunacchi. Tapi mungkin aku menunggu waktu yang pas-ssu." Kaki Tetsuna sudah mulai pegal. Ternyata jam pelajaran Riko-sensei sedikit lagi selesai.

SREKK! "Tolong jangan mengulangi ini lain kali!" Riko-sensei melewati Tetsuna dan Kise dengan memukul kepala mereka dengan buku yang di pegangnya. Mereka terlihat sedikit menyesal. Ya hanya sedikit.

"Bisakah kau cepat mengungkap semuanya Kise-kun?" Pinta Tetsuna. Kise hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Tetsuna. "Tentu saja, bukankah aku sudah bersumpah untuk mengabdi pada keluarga mu dan akan selalu menjaga mu Tetsunacchii.."

"Ya terkadang aku merasa seperti punya dua orang kakak, tapi kau adalah kakak yang sangat menjengkelkan Kise-kun." Tetsuna mengakhirinya dengan juluran lidah meledek yang ditujukan pada Kise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Be A Teacher

"Hari ini, kita akan ujian matematika." Seisi kelas riuh, tak percaya. Riko-sensei mengadakan ujian matematika mendadak. "Oh tidaaaaak… Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak berlajaaaar-ssuu." Teriakannya mungkin terdengar sampai ke kelas sebelah. "Apakah kau pernah belajar kise-kun?" Kise hanya cengar-cengir saat Tetsuna bertanya seperti itu. Tetsuna sebenarnya tak belajar juga semalam, jadi ia akan mengandalkan kemampuan mengingatnya dalam pelajaran ini untuk menghadapi ujian matematikanya. Kira-kira 1 jam, 15 soal essay mereka kerjakan. Suasana sangat hening, bahkan untuk seorang Kise. Murasakibara juga terlihat sangat diam hari ini.

"Tetsunacchi.. bagaimana menurutmu soal yang tadi?" Kise menundukkan kepala nya diatas meja. Pemandangan yang terlalu biasa dilihat untuk seorang Kise. Ia selalu bersikap seperti itu setiap selesai ujian. "Ah, tak begitu sulit. Tapi tak mudah juga. Aku tak bisa mengira-ngira berapa nilai ku nanti." Tetsuna terbawa suasana Kise. Murasakibara tak memedulikan ujian matematika nya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil cemilan dari dalam tasnya.

Keesokan harinya, Riko-sensei membagikan hasil ujian nya. Dan ternyata mereka mendapat nilai yang tidak memuaskan, 60. Tetsuna tak percaya, kemampuan mengingatnya hanya menghasilkan nilai 60. Padahal Tetsuna sangat yakin, ia bisa mendapatkan setidaknya sangat tidak terima bahwa nilai Kise sama seperti miliknya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Kenapa Kise-kun mendapat nilai yang sama denganku?" Kise menunjukkan senyum khasnya. "Hahaha,,, ternyata aku tidak sebodoh itu-ssu. Mungkin aku setara dengan Tetsunacchi." Tetsuna hanya diam. Ia berusaha menahan untuk tidak memukul Kise. Jika harus dibandingkan ia tidak ingin di bandingkan dengan Kise. Bisakah ia dibandingkan dengan Midorima setidaknya.

Sepulang sekolah, mereka berempat berjalan beriringan. Karena insiden kehujanan yang dramatisir itu, mereka jadi semakin dekat. Akashi tak biasanya ingin berjalan pulang bersama. Biasanya, ia selalu mengatakan, ia tak ingin terlalu akrab dengan manusia. Padahal ada Kise juga yang merupakan seorang iblis. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya Akashi belum bisa terbiasa dengan Kise. Mungkin lain kali, mereka akan pulang bersama Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara juga. Sayangnya hari ini, masing-masing dari mereka harus cepat-cepat pulang karena ada sesuatu yang harus di lakukan. Salah satunya Midorima yang harus mencari benda keberuntungannya.

Saat perjalanan pulang,suasana tak dibiarkan hening oleh Tetsuna, ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan sesuatu kepada Kise dan Akashi. "Hei.. Hei… bagaimana kesan kalian saat pertama kali berada di jepang?" Tetsuna bertanya sambil mengemut es krimnya. Sebelumnya mereka memang mampir terlebih dahulu di salah satu toko dekat sekolahnya. Katanya harga es krim di toko itu lebih murah dari pada yang lain. "Etto… aku kan mendapat kesan buruk saat pertama kali ke jepang-ssu. Mungkin jika aku bertemu Tetsuyacchi tidak dalam keadaan seperti itu. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan."

Kise memang orang yang ceria. Tak pernah terlihat raut wajah sedih di wajah tampan si model itu. "Bagaimana dengan mu Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya ganti bertanya. Untuk beberapa saat, Akashi tak menjawabnya. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan es krim di tangannya dulu. "Aku? Ah tak ada yang spesial. Ku pikir ini kota yang cukup bagus. " ah seperti yang di duga Akashi-kun memang begitu, pikir Tetsuna.

"Oh ya.. Ngomong-ngomong bisakah kita belajar bersama Tetsunacchii.. karena ujian terakhir kita mendapat nilai 60-ssu. Itu sangat mengecewakan." Tanda kerut timbul di kening Tetsuna. 'Dasar Kise-kun, bisa-bisanya ia menjatuhkan harga diriku di depan Akashi-kun dan Tetsuya-nii.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Benarkah itu Tetsuna?" Tanya Kuroko. Rupanya akhir-akhir ini, ia lengah mengawasi Tetsuna. "Hari ini juga kami menerima hasil ujian matematika kami. Akashi-kun dapat nilai sempurna. Dan aku hanya mendapat 80." Kise tak percaya bagaimana bisa seorang iblis yang baru beberapa bulan ke dunia ini dan ia menguasai pelajaran matematika yang begitu sulit baginya. "Benarkah itu Akashi-kun?" tanya Tetsuna. Akashi tak menjawab dan hanya menunjukkan senyum angkuhnya.

"Ah, aku tau.. bagaimana jika kita belajar kelompok di hari minggu nanti? Oke sudah diputuskan kita akan belajar kelompok di rumahku hari minggu nanti. Kau setuju kan Tetsuya-nii, dan Akashi-kun harus mengajarkan kita."ucap Tetsuna panjang lebar tanpa persetujuan yang lain, ia memutuskannya. Akashi mendadak kaget. "Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan hal itu tanpa persetujuan yang lainnya?"

"Aku yakin Tetsuya-nii dan Kise-kun akan setuju. Iya kan? Lagi pula kau bilang akan mengabulkan permintaanku selama 7 tahun, jadi Akashi Seijuurou-kun ku perintahkan kau menjadi guru matematika ku di hari minggu." Akashi rasanya ingin terbang dengan sayapnya sekarang juga. Kise dan Tetsuya hanya mengangguk setuju. Tapi tiba-tiba raut wajah Kise berubah.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu 7 tahun Tetsunacchi? Apa ini perjanjianmu dengan Akashicchi?" Tetsuna mengangguk dan menjelaskannya. Kise tak habis pikir. Ia lupa bertanya pada Tetsuna bagaimana ia membuat Akashi menjadi pelayan Tetsuna. "Akashicchi.. apa yang sudah kau lakukan di kerajaan sehingga membuat perjanjian semacam itu dengan Tetsuna."

"Kau tak perlu tau, lagi pula kau tak ada hubungan nya dengan mu." Lagi-lagi dengan angkuhnya ia menjawab. "Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja ada hubungannya, sudah ku bilang kan bahwa aku akan melindungi mereka, aku bertanggung jawab atas mereka." Ya, di mulai lah perselisihan disini. Tetsuya dan Tetsuna tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Stooooooppp… bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat." Tetsuya angkat bicara. Kise dan Akashi mendapat pukulan dari Tetsuya. Ternyata Tetsuya sudah menyiapkan buku setebal 298 lembar untuk memukul mereka. "Ittaaaiiii…" keduanya teriak bersamaan.

"Jangan bicarakan masalah kalian di jalan seperti ini. Bukankah kalian sudah dewasa. Kalian kan bisa bicara baik-baik. Baiklah, Kita bertemu hari minggu di rumahku untuk belajar." Akashi dan Kise saling membelakangi. Dan mereka berjalan berlawan arah tanpa menjawab kata-kata Tetsuya.

-0-

Hari ini lagi-lagi Tetsuya mendapatkan libur dari majikannya. Karena ia bilang Tetsuya sudah cukup bekerja keras akhir-akhir ini. Jarang sekali, Tetsuya dan Tetsuna bersama di sore hari. Biasanya Tetsuna akan membersihkan rumah lalu mengerjakan tugas untuk menunggu Tetsuya pulang. "Nii-chan, tumben sekali ya kita bisa bersama sore ini."

"Ehm.. kebetulan sekali aku mendapat libur seperti ini." Mereka berdua sedang asyik melihat kotak persegi yang menampilkan berita-berita terhangat hari ini. "Tetsuna, apakah kau masih sering mengirimkan karya tulismu ke majalah?"

"Masih Nii-chan, malah mereka bilang kenapa aku tidak membuat sebuah novel saja? Tapi aku hanya menjawab aku belum bisa menulis beratus-ratus lembar untuk membuat novel layaknya penulis penulis lain." Tetsuya mengambilkan milkshake yang ada di kulkas untuk di berikan kepada Tetsuna. "Bukankah itu bagus? Ya, kau bisa membuat cerita fiksi tentang Akashi-kun dan Kise-kun mungkin. Karena kau mengalaminya itu akan membuatmu lebih mudah untuk bisa menuangkannya sebagai kata-kata." Tetsuna hanya menjawab bahwa ia akan mencobanya.

"Etto… Tetsuna, bisakah kau panggil Akashi-kun kemari nanti malam. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya." Tetsuna bingung. apa yang ingin kakaknya bicarakan dengan Akashi. Tetsuna hanya mengangguk dan tak ingin menanyakannya dulu. Tetsuya tau bahwa Akashi tak memiliki ponsel tapi ia tau Akashi akan datang jika Tetsuna memanggilnya.

Pukul 7 malam, kedua kakak beradik ini sedang memasak bersama. Sangat jarang untuk mereka bisa melakukannya bersama. Dan momen ini tak akan mereka lewatkan. Tetsuya layaknya seorang ayah, ia mewawancarai adiknya, bagaimana sekolahnya? Apakah berjalan baik? Atau apakah ia memiliki masalah. Ya semacam itu. Dan ini yang membuat Tetsuna selalu menyayangi Tetsuya. "Tetsuna, bisakah kau panggil Akashi-kun sekarang? Kita bisa mengajaknya makan malam bersama sebelum aku berbicara dengannya." Tetsuna mengangguk. "Farella Uptocimus" Tetsuya agak tercengang, ini baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar Tetsuna mengucapkan semacam mantra. "Apakah itu yang biasa kau gunakan untuk memanggil Akashi-kun? Apakah orang lain juga bisa menggunakannya?"

"Ya, Akashi-kun bilang ucapkan itu dan aku akan datang begitu. Kurasa tidak bisa Tetsuya-nii. Mantra itu hanya bisa digunakan olehku." Tetsuya hanya mengangguk dan tak lama ada yang mengetuk pintu. Kini Akashi tau peraturan di dunia manusia, jadi ia tak ingin mengacau lagi. Tetsuya membuka pintu. Dan terlihatlah Akashi seijuurou yang mengenakan pakaian kasual. Celana jeans dan baju abu-abu lengan panjang, sangat tampan.

"Masuklah Akashi-kun." Akashi melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Di lorong arah dapur ia bertanya kenapa ia tak masuk lewat jendela kamar Tetsuna lagi. Akashi hanya menjawab karena Tetsuya sudah mengetahui nya maka ia tak ingin di cap sebagai maling nantinya. Tetsuya hanya tertawa mendengar jawabannya. Akashi mengikuti Tetsuya tanpa bicara lagi. Memasuki ruang dapur, Akashi melihat Tetsuna sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan, begitu sederhana tetapi terlihat enak. "Akashi-kun, duduklah disini. Tetsuya-nii mengundangmu makan malam." Tetsuna menunjuk salah satu kursi untuk Akashi duduki.

"Undangan makan malam? Dalam rangka apa?" Tetsuya tak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. "Sudahlah, makan dulu. Bicaranya nanti saja." Ucap Tetsuna. Tak banyak kata, dalam makan malam ini. Hanya suara kunyahan saja yang mungkin hampir tidak terdengar. Akashi, Tetsuna dan Tetsuya terlihat sangat menikmati hidangan masing-masing. "Terimakasih atas makanan nya."Tetsuna segera membereskan peralatan makannya. "Tetsuna, pergilah ke kamar dan belajar. Kau harus memperbaiki nilaimu." Tetsuna tau, kenapa kakak nya berkata seperti itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Akashi tak banyak omong dan tau apa maksud Tetsuya.

"Jadi, kau tau jika ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu Akashi-kun?"

"Tentu saja, tindakanmu aneh."

"Cukup hebat, untuk seorang yang belum lama mengenalku."

"Aku dapat mengenali siapapun dalam waktu cepat, Tetsuya. Jangan remehkan aku." Lagi-lagi Akashi memamerkan senyum angkuhnya.

"Oke, jadi langsung saja ke intinya. Sebenarnya untuk apa kau datang ke dunia ini? Dan lagi kenapa harus Tetsuna? Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mencurigaimu, aku tau kau orang yang baik. Tapi aku butuh penjelasan." Suasana diantara mereka mulai serius. Tetsuya yang dengan wajah datarnya, tak sedikitpun ingin menampakkan wajah bercandanya. Akashi terlihat tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Tetsuya. "Ini bukan urusanmu. Kau tak punya hak untuk mengetahui masalahku. Lagi pula Tetsuna tak ada hubungannya, itu terjadi secara acak. Secara kebetulan saja, ia yang menemukanku. Lagi pula, jangan dengan entengnya kau bilang bahwa aku adalah orang yang baik. Apa kau tak pernah mendengar bahwa iblis adalah sosok yang sangat kejam. Aku tak tertarik untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini."

Akashi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tetsuya tak ingin kalah, ia mencoba mengejar untuk menahan Akashi. Tetsuya masih butuh penjelasan. Tangan Akashi di tarik paksa. Akashi tak terima, matanya mengerling. Lagi-lagi crimson nya berubah menjadi heterokrom. "Jangan buat aku marah Tetsuya. Atau kau akan tau akibatnya." Tetsuya mencengkram lebih kuat. Melihat itu, Akashi merasa jengkel. Akashi menarik tangan nya agar terlepas, dan mendorong Tetsuya hingga membentur dinding dan terjatuh. Akashi meninggalkan rumah itu dan terbang entah kemana.

Tetsuna melihat dan mendengar semuanya. Ia tau bahwa Tetsuya khawatir terhadap dirinya. Tapi, Tetsuna juga tau bahwa Akashi adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengontrol dirinya. Tetsuna pura-pura menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Tetsuya. "Nii-chan, ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau terjatuh dan dimana Akashi-kun?" Tetsuna membantunya berdiri. Tetsuya terlihat agak pusing, terlihat tangannya memegang bagian kepala belakangnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Tetsuna, aku hanya terpeleset dan jatuh. Akashi sudah pulang tadi. Ia bilang ada yang harus ia lakukan." Sangat payah, pikir Tetsuna. Mana mungkin jika Tetsuya terpeleset tubuhnya bersandar di dinding. Kakaknya yang satu ini memang tak pandai berbohong. Tapi diabaikannya kebohongan itu dan Tetsuna membawanya ke kamar tidur untuk istirahat.

-0-

Selama beberapa hari, Tetsuya tak berbicara dengan Akashi. "Sepertinya, ada yang janggal di antara mereka nodayo." Aomine mengangguk setuju. Tetsuya lebih memilih membaca buku dan tak mendegarkan ocehan kedua teman nya itu. Kise dan Tetsuna tiba-tiba memasuki kelas. Aomine melambaikan tangannya. "Oi, ada apa kalian kemari?" Aomine diabaikan dan Kise pergi ke tempat duduk Akashi. "Akashicchi.. bagaimana belajar kelompok kita? Jadi kan-ssu?" tanyanya dengan riang. "Temeee… aku diabaikan. Jawab aku jika aku bertanya, Kise temee." Aomine mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa tadi kalian bilang belajar bersama nodayo?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot itu. "Iya, Midorima-kun, apa kau mau ikut hari minggu? Aomine-kun juga boleh ikut." Jawab Tetsuna. "Jika aku ikut, pasti aku yang akan menjadi gurunya kan nodayo? Yah tapi karena aku tak ada kegiatan di hari minggu dan pasti akan bosan. Aku bisa datang ke rumahmu Tetsuna"

'Ah tsundere nya keluar lagi' pikir Tetsuna dalam hati. "Aominecchi harus ikut-ssu. Dia kan bodoh hahaha.." Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak didepan Aomine. Sedangkan yang di tertawakan sudah menyiapkan tinjunya. "Awas kau Kise. Bukannya kau juga bodoh. Berkacalah pada dirimu sendiri. Dasar Kise bodoh." Aomine memalingkan mukanya. Kise menahan kerut di keningnya. Dan mengeluarkan senyum terpaksa. "Kita lihat saja di ujian nanti-ssu."

"Aku akan datang tenang saja." Ucap Akashi santai.

Tetsuya sempat berpikir, bahwa Akashi tidak akan datang karena kejadian kemarin. Tapi Tetsuya tak ingin ambil pusing. Tetsuya sempat melirik ke arah Akashi. Si surai merah tersebut, mengabaikan Tetsuya, ia tak ingin terlalu terlibat dengan Tetsuya, pikirnya merepotkan.

-0-

Jalanan sungguh sepi saat itu, dan awan mendung masih menyelimuti. Tapi, kepala warna-warni terlihat berjalan beriringan dengan tinggi berbeda. Hijau, biru dan kuning. Si kuning memegang beberapa kantong belanja di tangannya. Snack dan softdrink cukup banyak untuk mereka makan setelah selesai belajar nanti. "Dimana Akashi?" tanya Midorima singkat. Kise hanya bilang bahwa Akashi sudah lebih dulu sampai. Tipe orang perfeksionis. Tak pernah telat memang.

"Apa kau tau Akashi tinggal di mana Kise?" Kise menggeleng, ia ingin pura-pura tidak tau apa-apa tentang Akashi terhadap dua temannya ini. "Sepertinya Akashi itu anak dari kalangan atas ya, lihat saja cara jalan dan omongan nya yang sombong itu. Pasti ia adalah anak orang elit yang manja." Sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, Aomine berkata seenak jidat. Jika Akashi mendengarnya bisa saja ia habis di bantai.

"Akashi adalah orang yang sangat misterius nodayo. Bahkan sepertinya ia tak punya teman di kelas. Dan juga sepertinya tak ada yang tau rumahnya dimana atau asal nya dari mana." Midorima menanggapi. Kise memilih diam dan tak menanggapi pembicaraan. Karena ia orang yang ceroboh, bisa saja ia keceplosan bilang bahwa Akashi seorang iblis. Tapi, mungkin juga mereka akan langsung menertawakan Kise ketika mendengarnya.

Di sisi lain, Akashi tengah menyiapkan bahan ajarnya. Sedari tadi, ia hanya membolak balik kertas tak jelas. Ia merasa sedikit canggung, karena meja yang cukup untuk 6 orang itu masih sepi. Dan hanya ada Tetsuna di depannya yang memperhatikan dirinya sejak tadi. Akashi hari ini memang tampak berbeda. Masih mengenakan kaos lengan panjang warna hitam dan celana jeans. Ditambah Akashi memakai kacamata. Salah Tetsuna, ini semua karena permintaannya.

"Akashi-kun, karena hari ini kau menjadi guru. Jadi kau harus memakai ini."Tetsuna menyodorkan kacamata dengan frame putih. "Kenapa aku harus pakai kacamata." Tetsuna hanya senyum senyum. "Bukankah kau lihat, kebanyakan seorang guru memakai kacamata. Sudahlah ikuti saja perintahku. Kau terlihat tampan kok." Akashi mengabaikannya. Ia hanya memakainya dan mencoba membuka buku. Memilih materi yang akan di ajarkan nantinya.

Tetsuya menghampiri Tetsuna membawakan 6 gelas minuman. "Apa sekarang kau memakai kacamata Akashi-kun?" tanya Tetsuya. Akashi tak ingin menjawabnya. Ia berpikir Tetsuya hanya ingin meledeknya. Tak lama pintu rumah di ketuk. Ketiga teman pelanginya akhirnya datang. Tetsuya mempersilahkan masuk. Tetsuya agak kaget melihat Kise membawa banyak sekali makanan. "Yosh… baiklah ayo kita mulai belajarnya."

Akashi mulai menerangkan beberapa materi. "Jadi kau harus mengalikan bagian ini…."

"Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar." Aomine mengeluh. Padahal baru setengah jam mereka belajar. "Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi pintar, jika sejam saja belum ada Aomine bodoh."Midorima melirik teman sebelahnya. "Aku rasa aku lebih baik mendapat nilai jelek dibanding harus mendengarkan penjelasanmu berjam-jam."

"Kau bisa keluar dari kelasku jika kau mau, Daiki." Akashi tak ingin ambil pusing, jika murid-muridnya ini tak ingin mendengarkannya. Aomine berjalan keluar ruangan. Tapi Midorima mengikutinya dari belakang.5 menit kemudian mereka masuk lagi. "Ayo kita lanjut belajar." Ucap Aomine semangat. "Ada apa denganmu-ssu?" Kise terheran-heran. Midorima menjelaskan bahwa ia tau ini akan terjadi, jadi ia membawa benda keberuntungan untuk Aomine yang sangat kebetulan adalah majalah mai-chan.

Semua yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menepok jidat mereka, kecuali Akashi. Kira-kira 3 jam, mereka belajar. Akashi adalah guru yang cukup tegas. Beberapa diantara mereka sangat takut saat diajarkan Akashi contohnya pria model berambut kuning ini. Kise hampir saja menangis di bentak Akashi karena selalu tak bisa mengerjakan soal yang di berikan. Tapi akhirnya mereka semua berhasil mengerjakan tes yang di berikan Akashi dengan baik.

"Bisakah kita belajar seperti ini setiap minggu-ssu? Aku sangat yakin aku bisa pintar." Akashi menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku menolak." Semua nya cemberut atas jawaban Akashi. Tetsuna hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka semua seperti itu.

-0-

Kerja keras mereka terbayar ketika nilai mereka semua meningkat. Setidaknya usaha Akashi tidak sia-sia. Surai birunya tertiup angin, berkibar bagai bendera. Tetsuna berjalan riang ke kelas Tetsuya. Niatnya ingin memberi tau kakaknya bahwa nilainya meningkat dan cukup bagus. Tapi itu niat keduanya karena saat memasuki kelas Tetsuya, Tetsuna buru-buru menghampiri seorang surai merah yang duduk paling belakang. "Ini untukmu, makanlah."

Tetsuya tak percaya, Tetsuna membawakan bekal untuk Akashi. Tetsuya tak pernah melihat Tetsuna menyiapkan bekal seperti itu. Ini semakin gawat, Tetsuya harus cepat mengambil tindakan. Ia tak ingin adiknya termakan cinta si iblis nantinya. "Apa ini?" Tetsuna tersenyum. "Hadiah untukmu Akashi-kun. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu mengajari kami semua." Tetsuna meninggalkan kelas tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Akashi. Bahkan niatnya memberitahu nilainya kepada Tetsuya sirna sudah.

Teman-teman sekelas Tetsuya riuh membicarakan kejadian ini. Akashi yang di kenal sangat angkuh dan tidak mempunyai teman di kelas tiba-tiba di bawakan bekal oleh anak kelas sebelah.

Harus mereka akui, memang Akashi salah satu siswa tampan di sekolah ini. Tak jarang rak sepatunya penuh karena surat cinta. Terkadang di mejanya pun ada coklat bahkan bunga. Tapi biasanya Akashi akan langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Kali ini Akashi memakan bekal pemberian Tetsuna dengan sangat tenang. Menghiraukan semua mata yang melihatnya.

"Hei Tetsu, ada apa dengan Tetsuna? Kenapa kami juga tak di beri bekal juga." Ucap Aomine tak terima atas perlakuannya terhadap Akashi. "Sepertinya kau harus tanya sendiri ke Tetsuna. Karena aku juga tidak tau." Bahkan kakaknya sendiri tidak mengetahui hal ini. Tetsuya mencoba untuk mengabaikan pemandangan Akashi memakan bekal itu.

-0-

Sepulang sekolah, Tetsuya berencana menemui Kise untuk menanyakan suatu hal. "Kise-kun, apa Tetsuna tidak bersamamu?" Kise menggeleng, Kise bilang tadi Tetsuna terburu-buru. Sepertinya pulang duluan, kata kise. "Kise-kun, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Ada apa Tetsuyacchi?"

"Apakah jika manusia dan iblis sudah mengikat kontrak itu tak bisa di batalkan?"

"Sayangnya tak bisa Tetsuyacchi. Jika yang mengikat kontrak melepasnya sebelum waktunya tiba, mereka berdua akan mendapat hukuman. Dan sepertinya kau tidak akan mau mendengar itu."

"Apa yang bisa membuat seorang iblis mengikat kontrak dengan manusia Kise-kun?"

Kise berpikir sejenak, "Ada banyak sebabnya Tetsuyacchi, biasanya jika mereka di kirim ke bumi untuk menurunkan surat itu artinya mereka mendapat masalah di dunia iblis dan harus menebus kesalahannya itu. Dan tugasnya tergantung akan kesalahannya itu. Kesalahannya pun mempengaruhi kontraknya dengan manusia." Tetsuya hanya mengangguk dan berkata oh begitu.

"Menurutmu, kira-kira apa yang di lakukan Akashi-kun sampai-sampai ia mengikat kontrak dengan manusia?" Kise menggeleng dan berkata entahlah. "Kemarin kau sempat bertengkar. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Kise-kun?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya kaget, saat Tetsuna bilang ia mengikat kontrak dengan akashicchi selama 7 tahun itu mengagetkanku-ssu. Itu kan waktu yang sangat lama. Lagi pula sepertinya Akashicchi melakukan kesalahan yang fatal di dunia iblis-ssu karena itu adalah tugas yang paling berat."

"Jadi apa pengaruhnya bagi Tetsuna, Kise-kun?"

"Ah, tentu saja Akashicchi akan mengabulkan semua permohonan Tetsuna selama 7 tahun kan. Dan yang di dapat Tetsuna adalah kebahagiaan bukankah begitu Tetsuyacchi." Kise tersenyum berusaha untuk terlihat realistis dan membuat Tetsuya percaya. Tetsuya tak menanggapi, ia jatuh dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'Maafkan aku Tetsuyacchi, aku telah membohongimu lagi. Aku tak ingin melihatmu sedih lagi.' Ucap Kise dalam hati.

Notes :

Lamaaaa banget yaaa,,,, maafin aku-ssu soalnya udah mulai kuliah, tugas banyak lagi-ssu. Jadi lama beud gini deh. Gimana chapter kali ini menurut kalian? RnR? xD

Thanks for all reader,


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Krauss… krauuss… bunyi kunyahan yang ada di belakang Tetsuna benar-benar keras. Kerut kesal terlihat di wajah cantiknya. Awalnya Tetsuna mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Tapi, suara itu tetap saja mengalir bagai melodi yang tak enak untuk di dengar. Baris kata yang di bacanya mungkin sudah diulang berapa kali, entahlah. Suara kunyahan yang membuat konsentrasinya hilang membuat dirinya terlihat begitu depresi. Pluk! Buku sejarahnya di tutup secara keras. Kise yang sedang bermain game di depan mejanya bahkan sampai menengok. Tak kuasa, menahan kesal Tetsuna pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk menghirup udara segar. Semoga saja, saat ia kembali nanti Murasakibara sadar akan kesalahannya.

Begitu ringan gadis surai biru ini berjalan. Langkahnya mulai teratur tanpa membuat sedikit suara pula. Kelas Tetsuya yang ia lewati sedikit kosong. Orang yang ia cari tak ada juga. Mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu si pemilik mata heterokrom itu. Surai lembut yang mirip sepertinya pun tak nampak. "Kemana mereka pergi? Tumben sekali menghilang secara bersamaan."

Lirik kiri-kanan, berjalan menyusuri lorong saat jam istirahat adalah hal yang tak pernah di lakukan gadis surai biru ini. Matanya melirik ke arah balik tangga, kepala kuning terlihat menyembul. Tetsuna agak terpaku melihat si kepala kuning sedang mondar-mandir tak jelas arah. Seingatnya saat ia keluar kelas tadi, pria itu sedang berkutat dengan game nya. Saat Tetsuna menuruni tangga, kepala kuningnya agak menenggak ke atas. "Ada apa Kise-kun?" Tanya Tetsuna dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku lupa Tetsunacchi… Aku lupa. Dimana aku menaruhnya? Aku ingat sekali aku menaruhnya di tempat itu." Kise lagi-lagi mondar-mandir tak jelas. "Apa maksudmu?" jawabnya dengan pertanyaan lagi. Tetsuna merasa sungguh susah bicara dengan orang ini. Terkadang pertanyaan selalu di jawab pertanyaan. "Ahhh sudahlah aku akan mencarinya lagi nanti. Ayo kita ke kantin-ssu." Kise menarik tangan Tetsuna paksa. Tubuhnya hampir saja terjatuh karena kaki yang terantuk ujung tangga. Untung saja tangan Kise agak panjang dan bisa menahan Tetsuna agar tidak terjatuh.

Hari ini Tetsuna sedang tidak menginginkan apapun. Hanya segelas latte dingin yang menemaninya, Kise tak mau kalah dan ikut memesan minuman yang sama. Tiba-tiba, satu orang yang tak diundang duduk di sebelah Tetsuna. Perawakannya yang kecil dan lemah. Surai biru yang lembut, tak lain dan tak bukan saudara kembarnya datang dengan hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis. "Hei, tumben sekali kalian disini." Ucapnya setelah menyeruput vanilla milkshake yang sudah tak penuh lagi.

"Kau dari mana, Nii-chan?" Wajah datar nya masih saja sama. Tak terlihat ekspresi senang, tegang, sedih atau apapun. Beberapa buku yang di bawa si surai biru ia letakkan bertumpuk. Beberapa buku nya sangat tebal. "Untuk apa ini-ssu?" Tanya Kise kaget. Buku adalah hal yang di bencinya, apalagi harus melihat yang setebal itu. "Tentu saja untuk ku baca, Kise-kun." Kise tak ingin melihatnya. Wajahnya ia palingkan dari buku-buku tak berdosa itu. Latte nya hampir di hirup habis seakan itu adalah oksigen setelah oksigen miliknya di serap oleh buku-buku tua beratus lembar.

"Ini referensi buku untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kelas ku mendapat tugas untuk membuat karya tulis." Lanjut Tetsuya. Botol milkshake nya ia goyangkan, tak ada suara atau pun benturan, tanda hanya udara kosong yang mengisinya. Tempat sampah yang tak jauh darinya ia bidik untuk memasukkan apa yang coba ia lemparkan sekarang. Dan Pum! Masuk tanpa hambatan. "Apakah ini semua kau baca sendiri Tetsuyacchi?" Tanya Kise lagi. Tetsuya menggeleng lemah. "Tentu saja tidak, aku sekelompok dengan Akashi-kun." Tetsuna agak tersedak dengan latte nya ketika ia mendengar nama Akashi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tersedak saat mendengar namaku huh?"

Uhuk.. uhuk. Kali ini bukan lagi tersedak tapi hingga terbatuk saat seseorang di belakangnya berkata begitu. "Apa kau selalu datang secara tiba-tiba seperti itu Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya mengusap punggung belakang Tetsuna mencoba untuk sedikit menenangkannya. "Aku bisa ada dimana saja Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi dengan sedikit seringai. "Akashicchi memang selalu begitu-ssu. Bisakah kau sedikit tidak bersikap sombong akashicchi huu.." Tapi, selagi Kise bicara. Akashi malah membuka buku yang ada di hadapan Tetsuya dan berdiskusi sedikit dengannya. Lagi-lagi di abaikan membuatnya merasa jengkel, jadi Kise memilih untuk diam kali ini.

"Bisakah semua ini ku bawa untuk bahan referensi Tetsuya?"

"Apa kau berniat untuk mengerjakan seorang diri Akashi-kun. Sayang nya aku tak terima jika kau mencoba untuk melakukannya sendirian." Tetsuya tak terima. Ia bukanlah orang yang terima jadi tugas kelompok tanpa melakukan hal apapun. Memang dirinya tak sepintar Akashi, tapi jika Akashi akan berkata ia ingin mengerjakan nya sendirian. Itu adalah hinaan bagi Tetsuya. Tetsuya juga merasa mampu jika harus mengerjakannya sendiri. "Aku tau kau kerja paruh waktu Tetsuya, bukankah itu sudah merepotkanmu. Jika aku yang mengerjakannya kau bisa sedikit istirahat." Akashi pun tak mau mengalah. Ia berpikir jika harus mengerjakan secara bersama-sama itu akan merepotkan.

"Aku tau kau sangat pintar Akashi-kun. Tapi kau tak bisa terus menyombongkan dirimu seperti ini jika sekelompok denganku." Lagi-lagi Tetsuya membantahnya, ia tak ingin kalah dari iblis menyebalkan ini. Tetsuna dan Kise hanya bisa melihat pertengkaran mereka. Sungguh tak dewasa. Padahal Akashi terlhat seperti orang yang sangat bijaksana. "Cih, dasar manusia keras kepala." Umpatnya sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. Akashi terlihat benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Bisakah aku menyebutmu iblis yang sangat sombong?" Tetsuya mencoba menahan amarahnya. Jika terus seperti ini, bisa saja terjadi perang dunia antara iblis dan manusia. Kise tak bisa melihatnya terus begini. "Akashicchi, Tetsuyacchi, bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar? Orang-orang memperhatikan kalian-ssu." Akashi dan Tetsuya menengok ke sekeliling. Benar juga. Kantin hari ini cukup ramai. Akashi mencoba untuk mendinginkan kepala. Desahan lelah juga terdengar agak samar. "Baiklah begini saja, bisakah kau ke rumahku setelah pulang kerja Tetsuya. Kita akan mendiskusikannya sebentar masalah tugas. Tapi selama kau bekerja aku yang akan mengerjakan tugasnya, jadi kau bisa mengeceknya atau menambahkan sesukamu." Wajah Tetsuya sedikit tenang. Amarahnya juga perlahan memudar.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak tau dimana rumahmu Akashi-kun." Akashi menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa tak seorang pun yang tau dimana rumahnya. "Aku lupa. Rumahku ada tak jauh dari restoran tempatmu bekerja. Persimpangan setelah belokan kedua. Rumah kedua dari kiri. Apa kau bisa memprediksinya?" ucapnya menerka. "Atau apakah aku harus menjemputmu ke restoran Tetsuya? Benar-benar menyusahkan." Lanjut Akashi tanpa mendengar terlebih dahulu jawaban Tetsuya. Tetsuya berdiri membawa separuh buku yang di pinjamnya dari perpustakaan. "Tak perlu. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri sepertinya aku tau. Memang nya aku seorang gadis harus kau jemput segala. Lagipula memangnya aku memintamu untuk menjemputku?" Tetsuya meninggalkan ketiga temannya setelah bilang pada Tetsuna bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat. Jelas saja ia mengerti. Ia sudah mendengar percakapan mereka tadi.

Bel pun berbunyi, mereka kembali ke kelas secara terpisah. Tidak dengan Kise dan Tetsuna, mereka selalu bersama dimanapun itu sepertinya. "Hey, hey Kise-kun. Menurutmu bagaimana rumah Akashi-kun?" Kise mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggeleng. Kise bilang ia tak bisa memprediksi nya. "Tetsunacchi, karena Tetsuyacchi pulang terlambat dan kau di rumah sendirian. Maukah kau main ke rumahku? Ya hitung-hitung menemanimu sampai Tetsuyacchi pulang-ssu." Tetsuna tertarik. Boleh juga, pikirnya. Mungkin mereka akan memutuskan untuk belajar bersama juga. Lagipula walaupun bertahun-tahun mereka berteman. Tetsuna belum pernah sekalipun datang ke rumah Kise.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, murid-murid menghambur ke luar gerbang untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka. Begitu juga dengan beberapa pemuda dan pemudi ini. Mereka berpisah ke arah yang berbeda. Surai biru panjangnya bergoyang di terpa angin, poni nya tampak sedikit berantakan karena aktifitas yang telah di lakukan sehariannya ini. Si kepala kuning yang ada di sampingnya, berdiri begitu gagah terlihat sekali akan selalu melindungi gadis di samping nya jika terjadi sesuatu. Kaki nya berbelok arah ketika melihat minimarket kecil yang ada di pinggir jalan. Beberapa kaleng soft drink dan snack ringan memenuhi kantong plastik yang di pegangnya.

-0-

Di sisi lain, Tetsuya baru saja mengetahui tempat tinggal Akashi. Jadi, saat pulang sekolah ia pulang bersama Akashi untuk mengetahui persimpangan dan belokan mana yang di maksud Akashi. Sepanjang jalan, mereka berdua tak banyak bicara. Hanya beberapa pertanyaan basa-basi yang di lontarkan. Semenjak kejadian di rumah Tetsuya kemarin, seperti masih ada suasana suram yang mengitari mereka. Tetsuya pikir sepertinya ia tak cocok berteman dengan Akashi. Makhluk sombong yang satu ini memang menyebalkan.

Masih ada beberapa meter lagi bagi Akashi untuk bisa sampai di belokan yang di maksud. Tetsuya agak penasaran dengan satu pertanyaan. Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di otaknya sejak kemarin. Bahkan selagi memasak atau pun mandi pertanyaan itu terus menghantuinya. "Akashi-kun, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Akashi menengok, ia tak suka, semua pertanyaan yang di berikan Tetsuya. Karena seakan-akan Tetsuya sedang berusaha mencari tau tentang jati diri seorang Akashi. Akashi bukanlah orang yang mudah mempercayai orang lain. Maka dari itu tak banyak kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selama ini.

"Jangan bahas masalah kemarin Tetsuya. Aku sangat tak menyukainya." Si surai biru menggeleng. "Bukan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan." Akashi tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Tetsuya tau jika Akashi ingin bertanya 'lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?' hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja. Tetsuya langsung mengatakannya, "Bagaimana Kise bisa tau bahwa kau adalah seorang iblis?" Minuman kaleng yang belum habis itu di lempar ke tong sampah tanpa melihat arah lemparannya. "Kami semua, anggota kerajaan veranda, memiliki tanda di dada kami. Dan saat itu Kise tak sengaja melihatnya. Hanya itu saja."

Akhirnya Akashi sampai di belokan yang dimaksud. Akashi meninggalkan Tetsuya tanpa mendengar tanggapan dari jawaban yang di beri Akashi tadi. Tetsuya diam sejenak untuk mencoba mengingat belokan ini. Tetsuya masih melihat Akashi untuk memastikan persimpangan yang di maksud. Tanpa lambaian tangan, mereka berpisah. Tetsuya sedikit terkejut masalah kerajaan veranda dan tanda yang dimilikinya. Masih banyak yang ingin Tetsuya tanyakan. Terlihat sekali ia sangat tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan tadi .Ah tapi saatnya untuk bekerja Tetsuya tak ingin memikirkannya dulu.

-0-

Matahari meninggalkan tempatnya, bulan sebagai gantinya bersiap untuk muncul di langit malam yang tak berbintang ini. Dari jendela ruang tamu seseorang, terlihat sekali ada dua orang yang mencoba untuk berdiskusi masalah tugasnya di sekolah. Tapi, sepertinya perdebatan yang terus terjadi tak bisa menuntun mereka untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Seorang pria merebahkan tubuhnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Sedangkan si gadis menundukkan kepalanya di meja sambil berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. "Soal apa ini? Mengapa begitu sulit?" Tetsuna menutup bukunya, tak lagi tertarik untuk membaca atau bahkan sekedar melihatnya. Sedangkan Kise, sampai saat ini sudah menghabiskan 5 kaleng minuman yang telah di belinya tadi. Mencoba membuat sekaleng minuman menjadi penyemangat, tapi nyatanya itu hanyalah penghambat yang membuat jeda lama menjadi bermalas-malasan.

"Sudahlah Tetsunacchi. Lebih baik kita sudahi saja belajar kita hari ini. Aku benar-benar frustasi-ssu." Tetsuna mengangguk dan setuju, padahal sejak mereka belajar baru 2 soal yang telah di selesaikan. Mungkin matematika memang pelajaran yang harus dikutuk. "Tetsunacchi, Bisakah ku tinggal mandi sebentar? Badanku sangat lengket, lagi pula ini sudah jam 7." Kise meninggalkan Tetsuna sendirian di ruang tamu. Rumah kise tak besar, hanya apartemen kecil dengan harga yang sesuai dengan kantongnya. Tak terlalu bagus memang untuk ukuran seorang model remaja. Tapi tak begitu buruk untuk seorang pelajar SMA.

Beberapa figura terletak di samping televisi dengan ukuran sedang. Dan ada rak buku kecil di pojok ruangan dekat jendela. Ruang tamu nya ini di dominasi warna putih. Tak banyak barang untuk ruangan ini, sederhana, layaknya ruang tamu seorang pria yang tinggal sendiri. Tetsuna berkeliling untuk melihat foto yang terpajang. Ada foto Kise yang terpajang sendiri, berpose layaknya model papan atas. Ada juga foto dirinya berfoto dengan dua gadis yang mirip sekali dengan Kise. "Mungkin ini adalah saudara perempuannya." Ucap Tetsuna pelan.

Di foto itu, Kise memakai pakaian cukup elegan. Pakaian ala kerajaan bak Kise adalah pangeran dari kerajaan tersebut. Kedua saudaranya pun terlihat sangat manis memakai gaun kuning cerah dengan hiasan pita merah di sampingnya. Latar foto tersebut adalah taman bunga dengan hamparan bunga yang bermekaran. Cantik sekali.

"Dia adalah kakak ku, Tetsunacchi." Ucap Kise masuk ke ruang tamu. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah. Kise masuk hanya memakai celana panjang kaos dan handuk yang gosokkan ke kepalanya. "Aaaa.. Kise-kun kenapa kau tidak memakai baju mu?" Tetsuna menutup matanya, tak pernah ia melihat Kise tak memakai baju seperti ini. Kulitnya sangat putih dan terlihat berotot. Di dadanya terdapat tato seperti gambar sayap, memang sudah agak pudar tapi Tetsuna masih bisa melihat jika itu gambar sayap.

"Sejak kapan kau mentato tubuhmu Kise?" Kise lupa, ia sedang tak memakai baju. Kise hanya cengar-cengir lalu masuk ke kamar dan cepat-cepat memakai bajunya. "Ah, sudah cukup lama Tetsunacchi, aku berharap semoga tato ini cepat menghilang." Tetsuna meletakkan figura yang ia pegang tadi kembali ke tempatnya. Sebenarnya tanda itu tak terlalu berarti bagi Kise, tapi tetap saja ini mengingatkan akan masa lalunya. Mereka kembali ke ruang tamu. "Etto.. menurutmu apa Akashicchi dan Tetsuyacchi baik-baik saja?" Kise membereskan semua buku yang telah mereka tinggalkan secara sepihak bagai setumpuk buku tak berharga yang bisa di buang kapan saja.

"Aku tak tau Kise-kun. Sebenarnya kemarin sempat terjadi sedikit pertengkaran di rumah. Aku tau Tetsuya-nii bahkan sempat terlempar ke dinding." Kise terlonjak. Ia tak percaya apa yang di katakan Tetsuna. Kise pasti akan berpikir apa hal yang membuat Akashi bertindak sejauh itu. "Apa yang terjadi-ssu?" Tetsuna tak terlalu memikirkannya memang karena saat itu Tetsuya terlihat baik-baik saja. "Entahlah sepertinya mereka bertengkar masalah perjanjian ku dengan Akashi-kun. Huftt aku tak mengerti. Mungkin aku harus menanyakan nya langsung pada Akashi-kun nanti. Lagi pula aku cukup penasaran kenapa dia bisa datang ke dunia ini." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kise terdiam tak ingin menanggapi ucapan Tetsuna. "Ah, Tetsunacchi apa kau lapar?" Tetsuna mengangguk. Kise mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mencoba membuat Tetsuna lupa dengan masalah ini. "Etto,, tapi bahan-bahan di kulkasku sedang habis. Mungkin aku akan membelinya sebentar keluar. Minimarket nya cukup dekat kok. Tenang saja." Kise lupa jika bahan makanan nya habis. Ia cukup khawatir meninggalkan Tetsuna di rumahnya sendirian. Ini benar-benar kebetulan yang tak bagus. "Baiklah Kise-kun, bolehkah aku meminjam bajumu? Tak adil jika hanya kau yang mandi. Tubuhku juga sangat lengket lagi pula. Baju seragam ini sudah sangat bau keringatku. Kebetulan kau mau ke minimarket jadi aku tak takut di intip olehmu." Tetsuna tertawa kecil. Ia sudah mencoba menahan untuk tak mandi. Tapi badan nya hari ini benar-benar sangat lengket. Kise meng-iya-kan dan mencoba mencari baju yang pas untuk Tetsuna.

"Ah ini seperti waktu itu-ssu. Kita gantian, jika kemarin aku yang harus memakai baju ayahmu. Kini kau yang memakai bajuku-ssu." Kise bersiap untuk pergi. Pukul 7.30, sudah cukup malam dan ini memang waktu nya makan malam. Sebelum Tetsuna pergi mandi, Tetsuna melihat ada buku saku yang terselip di antara rak buku nya. Buku itu seperti jatuh tak sengaja dari tempatnya. Tapi jika tak dilihat dari samping ini benar-benar tak terlihat. Tetsuna sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena terlalu berbuat seenaknya di rumah Kise. Tapi rasa ingin tau nya yang menggerogotinya. Buku saku itu terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan. Sampulnya warna hitam,dengan tulisan warna emas mengkilat. Hurufnya tak asing bagi Tetsuna. Ia mengenalnya. Hurufnya sama seperti yang ada di surat perjanjiannya dengan Akashi.

Tetsuna tak percaya ini. "Ini buku mengenai dunia iblis." Ucapnya pelan. Rasa ingin tau lagi-lagi yang membuat nya berbuat seenaknya. Tetsuna memasukkan buku itu ke tasnya untuk di baca nanti. Tetsuna cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi agar saat Kise kembali ia sudah selesai. Selama mandi, Tetsuna terus memikirkannya. Apakah jika ia membaca buku itu, ia akan lebih mengetahui mengenai Kise dan Akashi.

Kaos kuning lengan panjang dan celana pendek di bawah lutut sedikit telah di kenakan Tetsuna. Bersamaan dengan Kise pulang ia telah selesai mandi. Baju yang di kenakan Tetsuna memang agak kebesaran mengingat tubuh Kise yang tinggi besar. "Kau sangat lucu Tetsunacchi." Kise melihatnya tanpa berkedip. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu Kise-kun atau kau akan ku timpuk." Sejak Tetsuna mengetahui masa lalu keluarganya, ia mencoba menganggap Kise sebagai kakak angkatnya. Karena selama ini yang Kise ceritakan memang benar mengenai ia yang selalu membantu Tetsuya dan Tetsuna. "Berhentilah terlihat seperti pria hidung belang, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak ku sendiri." Ucapnya lagi. "Maafkan aku-ssu. Lebih baik kita mulai memasak sekarang Tetsunacchi." Ucap Kise dengan cengiran khasnya.

-0-

Hari ini tak disangka Tetsuya pulang cepat. Akhir-akhir ini seperti Tetsuya mendapat keberuntungan. Setelah mengganti seragamnya ia langsung melesat ke rumah Akashi. Selama di jalan, ia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat mana persimpanga dan belokan yang di maksud. Setelah di tengok kanan-kiri dan menghitungnya rumah kedua dari belokan, ia melihat rumah nya. Warna abu cerah yang di dominasi dengan merah marun elegan. "Sangat besar. Bagaimana bisa seorang iblis mempunyai rumah sebesar ini." Tetsuya sedikit ternganga melihat rumah Akashi. Setau diri nya Akashi baru ada di Jepang beberapa bulan lalu.

"Masuklah Tetsuya, apa kau ingin terus berada di luar dan jatuh pingsan karena kedinginan. Sedangkan aku harus menggendongmu dan mengantarkan mu pulang begitu." Si iblis sombong yang keberadaannya hampir tak terasa itu berucap tanpa memikirkannya. "Apa kau memang seseorang yang selalu mendramatisir keadaan Akashi-kun? Kau pikir aku selemah itu? Sudahlah biarkan aku masuk." Tetsuya melewati pintu utama dan masuk ke kamar Akashi yang cukup besar. Selama perjalanan ke kamarnya tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat selain Akashi. Ternyata Akashi tinggal sendiri di bangunan ini. Tentu saja, apa kerabat iblisnya juga ingin tinggal serumah dengan iblis yang sangat sombong seperti dirinya.

"Bagaimana caramu mendapat rumah sebesar ini padahal kau baru beberapa bulan ada di Jepang?" pertanyaan itu lagi-lagi muncul saat melihat kamar dan seisinya. "Kau tak perlu tau Tetsuya, sangat mudah mendapatkan semua ini." Laptop yang menyala, beberapa buku yang terbuka yang sudah ada tanda spidol warna-warni dimana-mana. Ternyata Akashi sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. "Bagaimana progressnya?" ucap Tetsuya sambil melihat hasil pekerjaan Akashi. "Sudah 70%." Tukas nya dengan sangat jelas. Tetsuya yang duduk di depan meja kecil yang beralaskan karpet beludru itu tiba-tiba berdiri. "Kau curang. Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan mengerjakannya sendiri?"

"Ku bilang kau hanya perlu menambahkannya. Tak perlu semarah itu." Akashi lagi-lagi memulai perdebatannya. Tak ingin menenangkan Tetsuya. Akashi malah lebih tertarik melihat Tetsuya kehilangan pengendalian dirinya. "30% lagi aku yang akan mengerjakannya. Dan agar seimbang aku minta kau mengembalikannya 20%." Tetsuya membereskan semua buku referensinya dan bersiap-siap. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikannya 20%?"Akashi bingung. apa maksud perkataan Tetsuya. "Aku ingin kau menjelaskan kedatangan mu ke dunia ini."

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengajakku berkelahi Tetsuya. Sudah ku bilang aku tak suka pembicaraan ini."

"Kau yang membuatku selalu marah-marah begini Akashi-kun. Atau setidaknya berikan penjelasan mengenai asal-usulmu."

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan mu itu? Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal Tetsuya." Akashi sangat marah, bahkan sayap hitam yang besar itu hampir saja keluar dari punggungnya. Tetsuya hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Dan itu menambah kekesalannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang marah, tapi wajah mu datar Tetsuya." Setelah memikirkannya lagi, Akashi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat lawan bicara nya tak berekspresi.

"Apa tanda sayap di dadamu itu adalah tanda kau adalah seorang iblis." Akashi berhenti tertawa mendengar kata-kata Tetsuya. "Bagaimana bisa kau…"

"Akashi-kun, baju mu sangat tipis dan transparan di tambah lagi tanda itu sangat mencolok dengan warna nya." Akashi melihat ke arah bajunya. Memang Akashi mengenakan baju putih yang agak transparan. Sudah dua kali ia tertangkap basah seperti ini. "Aku bukanlah sekedar iblis biasa Tetsuya, asal kau tau saja aku adalah bangsawan di kerajaan Veranda."

"Pantas saja kau begitu sombong ternyata kau seorang bangsawan iblis. Tapi sayangnya kau sekarang di dunia manusia dan itu artinya kau hanya iblis biasa di dunia ini. Jadi jangan menyombongkan dirimu seperti itu." Tetsuya berjalan keluar kamar Akashi sambil membawa buku-buku referensinya. "Aku akan pulang. Bisa gila jika terus berada di sini dan bicara dengan mu Akashi-kun." Akashi mengantarnya keluar gerbang. "Ah satu lagi Akashi-kun, aku akan ganti bahan yang kau tulis jika itu tak sesuai dengan ideku." Tetsuya meninggalkan Akashi tanpa mau mendengar tanggapannya.

-0-

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Tetsuya-nii. Bagaimana dengan tugasmu? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Tetsuna, "Baik-baik saja Tetsuna. Apa kau sudah makan?" Tetsuya meletakkan buku-bukunya di sembarang tempat. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi Tetsuya. Harus bertengkar berkali-kali hanya karena sepele. Merepotkan. "Sudah Tetsuya-nii."

"Tetsuya-nii, apa kau tau Kise mempunyai tato di dadanya?" Tetsuya terdiam. "Tetsuya-nii, mengapa kau diam saja?" tanya Tetsuna lagi. "Tato apa Tetsuna?"

"Seperti gambar sayap, tapi memang agak pudar." Sama. Ternyata mereka memiliki tanda yang sama. Ini artinya Kise juga seorang bangsawan iblis. Lagi-lagi Kise juga berhubungan dengan ini. Tetsuya berpikir terus mengenai tanda-tanda itu. Apa maksudnya. "Tetsuya-nii kenapa kau diam lagi?"

"Ah aku tak mengetahuinya Tetsuna. Sudah malam lebih baik kita istirahat saja." Tetsuna setuju dan masuk ke kamar. "Baiklah aku akan mencari tau mengenai latar belakang mereka bagaimana pun caranya." Tetsuya bertekad untuk benar-benar mengetahuinya. Sementara Tetsuna mengabaikan isi tasnya hari ini. Buku yang di temukannya di rumah Kise ia abaikan sejenak karena ia sangat lelah hari ini. Mungkin ia akan membacanya besok.

Notes :

Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Ya pastinya tidak ada bagus-bagusnya kan hehe. Aku menyadari bahwa tulisanku memang sangat buruk hehe. Tapi aku akan berusaha keras. Ganbatte. xD

Thanks to semua reader yang sudah fav, follow dan review. Aku sungguh berterima kasih sudah membaca sampai ch 9 ini. Maaf jika aku tak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu nama kalian disini

Akhir kata,

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaaaaa… ^o^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 On Sunday

Hari minggu. Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu semua orang. Hari dimana tak melakukan apa-apa adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Hari yang cocok untuk bermalas-malasan. Di hari minggu pagi, Tetsuya sibuk di dapur miliknya dengan bau ikan goreng yang sangat mengundang selera. sedikit suara 'pletok-pletok' kadang terdengar dan Tetsuya harus membentengi dirinya dengan tutup panci agar tidak terkena minyak panasnya. Ini sangat menjengkelkan memang. Tapi, ikan laut yang baru saja di beri Kise kemarin benar-benar terlihat enak.

Tuk-tuk-tuk, bunyi suara langkah yang sedang menuruni tangga. Pluk! Gubrak! "Tetsunaaaa…. Suara apa itu?" ucap Tetsuya kaget bahkan dari dapur suara nya pun terdengar. Tetsuya mengecilkan api nya dan menghampiri suara tersebut. "Ada apa denganmu?" gadis cantik dengan surai biru panjang nya tergeletak di bawah tangga sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya. "Pasti sakit." Tetsuna mengangguk. "Ada apa dengan mu pagi-pagi begini? Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai terjatuh dari tangga seperti ini?" Tanya Tetsuya lagi. Tetsuna malah mengucek matanya mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi. Piyamanya telah kusut dan berantakan atas peristiwa pagi ini.

"Akashi-kun?" kini ucapan Tetsuna membuat Tetsuya bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan adiknya. "Akashi-kun? Ada apa dengan nya?" Tetsuna masih dalam bayang-bayang mimpi. "Farella Uptocimus." Wuss angin datang dari arah depan dengan pintu yang membuka secara keras. "Apa-apaan kau pagi-pagi memanggil Akashi-kun kesini Tetsuna?" Tetsuya benar-benar bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Ada apa memanggilku kesini?" Akashi tanpa memberi salam masuk seenaknya. "Eh? Akashi-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tetsuna baru tersadar setelah mendengar suara Akashi. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri sangat berantakan dan masih memakai piyama, benar-benar memalukan untuk dilihat.

"Bau apa ini Tetsuya?" Harum ikan gorengnya berubah menjadi bau gosong yang tak karuan karena terlalu lama ia tinggal. Tetsuya segera meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa menjawab atau mengatakan apapaun. "Gawat." Tetsuya lari secepat mungkin untuk menemui ikan gorengnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam. Tepukan kecil di jidat dan sedikit desahan keluhnya membuat pagi indah di hari minggunya kacau. "Tetsuya-nii apa masakan mu gosong?" Tetsuya berbalik arah melihat dua orang yang sudah membuat moodnya menjadi buruk di hari yang cerah ini.

"Ini semua karena kalian. Kalian harus memakannya." Ucap Tetsuya tanpa jeda. Tetsuya agak merengut melihat ikan gosongnya. Sebelum Tetsuya ceramah panjang lebar, Tetsuna memilih untuk mandi dan segera bersiap untuk sarapan. Di meja makan kini ada Tetsuya, Tetsuna dan Akashi. "Ada apa dengan mu Tetsuna, di hari minggu pagi ini kau memanggil Akashi-kun?" ucap Tetsuya sedikit kesal. Karena tugasnya yang telah di rebut dari Tetsuya, rasa kesalnya masih saja membekas membuat Akashi yang terlihat tampan pun ingin di tamparnya bulak-balik. "Ah baiklah karena Kise yang memberikan ikan ini sepertinya ia harus ikut makan bersama kita." Tanpa persetujuan Tetsuya. Tetsuna menelpon Kise dan menyuruhnya untuk sarapan bersama.

"Apa kau tak senang dengan kehadiranku disini Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi menyulut emosi Tetsuya. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Tak senang atau pun marah. Kau hanya perlu memakan ikan gosong itu Akashi-kun karena ini semua salahmu." Ucapnya bernada kesal lagi. "Bisakah kau salahkan adikmu sendiri karena dia yang memanggilku secara mendadak pagi ini." Ting-tong. Lagi-lagi ada orang masuk tanpa permisi walaupun sudah memencet bel depan rumah. Kise tak lagi segan masuk rumah kembar bersaudara ini. Ia sudah menganggap ini rumah keduanya di dunia manusia. "Pagi… semuaaaa… Terima kasih telah mengundangku sarapan-ssu." Cerianya di hari minggu, berharap Kise bisa menebarkan keceriaannya di dapur Tetsuya ini. Tapi, sayangnya tidak, surai merah dan biru yang hampir kembar ini membuat suasana dapur sedikit mencekam.

"Duduklah Kise-kun, kita akan mulai makan." Tak banyak suara hanya sedikit cerita dari Kise masalah ikan laut yang ia dapatkan. "Benar-ssu. Ini kudapat dari manajerku karena aku sudah bekerja keras saat pemotretan di pantai kemarin. Karena terlalu banyak makanya ku berikan untuk Tetsuyacchi." Tetsuna menaggapi nya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. "Masakanmu cukup enak Tetsuya." Celetuk Akashi. "Apa itu hinaan atau pujian?" jawab Tetsuya tanpa menoleh. "Apa itu terdengar seperti hinaan? Bukankah jelas-jelas itu pujian." Sejak Akashi bicara, itu selalu membuat mood Tetsuya bertambah jelek.

"Hey bagaimana jika kita pergi hari ini? Ke taman bermain mungkin?" Ucap Tetsuna berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. "Tidak mau." Ucap Akashi dan Tetsuya bersamaan. "Kise-kun apa yang harus kita lakukan agar mereka tak seperti ini terus?" Tetsuna agak berbisik pada Kise. "Mana aku tau Tetsunacchi. Aku pun tak tau bagaimana ini bisa terjadi." kepala kuning dan biru hanya bisa menggeleng lelah.

-0-

"Pada akhirnya hanya kita berdua yang pergi Tetsunacchi." Setelah pertengkaran tak jelas yang terjadi di dapur Tetsuya pagi ini. Setelah makan, Akashi lebih memilih untuk pulang tanpa berpamitan. Tetsuya lebih memilih untuk masuk kamar tanpa bicara apa pun. Tinggal Kise dan Tetsuna yang masih ada di meja makan. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar di hari minggu.

Kise telah siap dengan levis hitam, kaus putih lengan panjang dengan rompi coklat dan topi yang sudah bertengger di kepala kuningnya. Sedangkan Tetsuna sudah siap dengan dress putih selutut dengan sepatu tali hitam yang simple.

"Bagaimana caranya membuat mereka menjadi akrab?" Tetsuna berulang kali mengucapkan itu sepanjang perjalanan. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau-ssu." Bertanya pada Kise? Jelas hal yang salah. Di hari minggu cerah kota Tokyo, sungguh pemandangan yang menenangkan melihat pejalan kaki dan kendaraan yang berkendara secara teratur. Setelah beberapa saat, Tetsunadan Kise memilih untuk bersantai di kafe pusat kota. Latte kesukaan Tetsuna setelah milkshake dan Kise yang tak mau kalah untuk memesannya, di temani sepotong kue yang cantik yang siap untuk di santap kapan saja.

"Ettoo.. Tetsunacchi sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan," Kise sedikit menggaruk kepala nya yang sudah di pastikan tak gatal itu. "Apa itu Kise-kun?" Tetsuna tentu menjawab nya tanpa ragu. "Apakah saat kemarin kau ke rumah ku kau melihat buku saku kecil warna hitam dengan tinta emas mengkilat?" lanjut Kise mencoba untuk bersikap biasa.

'Ah apakah buku saku yang ku temukan kemarin?' dalam hati Tetsuna bicara, Tetsuna memutuskan untuk menggeleng dan berkata tak tau apa-apa. "Memangnya buku apa itu Kise-kun?" Tanya Tetsuna berpura-pura tak mengerti buku yang di maksud. "Ah tidak penting, itu hanya buku catatan kecil semacam diary begitu." Kise melambaikan tangannya bermaksud tak perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi. "Oh begitu. Ah Kise-kun aku ingin bertanya, kenapa tato di dada mu itu bergambar sayap? Dan sejak kapan? Kenapa agak memudar." Kise sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Jelas-jelas ia tak ingin membahasnya.

Tapi, Kise berpikir berulang kali pasti Tetsuna akan terus menanyakannya jika ia tak menjawabnya dengan jujur. Terus terang mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik. Lagi pula Kise sudah dianggap keluarga oleh Tetsuna. Setidaknya jujur adalah hal yang harus dilakukan seorang keluarga kan. "Etto.. sebenarnya ini…." Tunjuk Kise ke arah tato sayapnya. Tetsuna memperhatikan baik-baik apa yang sebenarnya Kise ingin katakan. "Ini adalah tanda bangsawan di Kerajaan Veranda. Setiap anggota Kerajaan Veranda memiliki tanda sayap ini. Kami bangsawan iblis akan menerima tanda itu sejak lahir. Tanda itu akan muncul ketika kau adalah seorang bangsawan atau keturunan kerajaan." Tetsuna mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Kise.

"Rakyat biasa di dunia iblis pun mempunyai tanda tapi berbeda dari milik kami. Rakyat biasa memiliki tanda semacam api menyala di punggungnya." Tetsuna mengangkat tangan nya seakan ingin bertanya pada guru di kelas. "Aku ingin tanya. Tanda apa yang di miliki Akashi-kun? Lalu kenapa tanda milikmu memudar?" Kise agak merengut, menunduk dan kemudian menampakkan wajah sedihnya. "Akashicchi memiliki tanda yang sama denganku."

"Itu artinya Akashi-kun juga seorang bangsawan iblis." Selak Tetsuna membuat Kise kesal omongannya di potong begitu saja. "Etto.. maaf Kise-kun lanjutkan." Lanjut Tetsuna lagi. "Iya, Akashicchi juga seorang bangsawan tapi aku tak tau kedudukan apa yang di miliki Akashicchi di kerajaan veranda. Lalu masalah pudarnya tanda ini, sebenarnya aku telah membenci dunia iblis, aku lebih menyukai dunia manusia. Semakin aku membencinya semakin tanda ini akan pudar. Tapi, saat tanda ini pudar aku tak akan punya tempat untuk kembali." Jelas Kise panjang lebar. Tetsuna tak mengerti apa maksudnya kata-katanya yang terakhir.

"Apa maksudnya itu Kise-kun?" Kise hampir saja jatuh. Mata biru Tetsuya bertemu dengan cerahnya iris matahari Kise. "Tetsuyacchi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah tadi kau ada di rumah?" Tetsuya menggeleng. "Aku sudah disini sejak awal ceritamu." Keberadaannya begitu tipis sehingga adiknya pun tak menyadari kehadiran Tetsuya. "Hufft.. kau membuat jantungku hampir copot-ssu." Kise menghela napas. Berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya dan mengatur nafasnya. "Lanjutkan cerita mu Kise-kun." Ucap Tetsuya lagi. Tetsuna tak ingin ambil pusing jika Tetsuya disini. "Sabar-ssu. Maksudnya saat tanda ini benar-benar hilang sepenuhnya aku tak akan di terima di dunia iblis dan tak bisa tinggal selamanya di dunia manusia. Apa kau pernah nonton anime Death Note, orang yang menggunakannya tak akan di terima di surga ataupun neraka. Mungkin semacam itu-ssu."

Tetsuna menyeruput latte nya. Cukup mencengangkan cerita ini. Tetsuna tak tau harus berkata apa. "Apa posisimu di kerajaan veranda Kise-kun?" Tetsuya memecah keheningan, pertanyaan nya tak tanggung-tanggung. Rasa ingin tau sudah menguasainya. Tetsuya benar-benar harus tau, ini mungkin saja bisa membongkar jati diri Akashi dan mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya datang ke dunia ini. "Etto…." Kise cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang pasti tidak gatal itu. "Haruskah aku mengatakannya-ssu?" ucap Kise lagi sambil malu-malu. Kembar bersaudara di hadapannya mengangguk dengan mantap ingin mengetahui sebenarnya siapa Kise di dunia iblis.

-0-

"Ah, apa yang akan ku lakukan di hari minggu ini ya?" Akashi bosan. Benar-benar bosan. Sejak kedatangannya beberapa bulan lalu, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mempelajari dunia manusia. Belajar dan terus belajar. Tak bedanya dengan kehidupan nya di dunia iblis. Ingin jalan-jalan tak tau ingin kemana. Terbang di langit pun mustahil pada saat siang hari sangat mencolok. Akashi lalu bersiap dengan pakaian kasual remaja pada umumnya dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan santai di sekitar kota. Pertengkarannya dengan Tetsuya selama beberapa hari ini membuatnya cukup pusing. Ia harus tiga kali berdiskusi dengan Tetsuya masalah tugas kelompoknya. Padahal karya tulis mereka sebenarnya akan siap dalam waktu cepat. Mungkin sehari atau dua hari jika Akashi dan Tetsuya tidak selalu bertengkar masalah pembagian tugas.

Tetsuya bersikukuh ingin mengganti dua puluh persennya pekerjaan Akashi dan itu sangat di sayangnkan. Tapi Akashi sadar jika ia menentangnya lagi, bisa-bisa seluruh tugasnya diganti dengan pekerjaan Tetsuya. Terik matahari cukup panas menyinari bumi siang ini. Akashi cukup menyukai udara di dunia manusia. "Segar sekali, walaupun ada sedikit polusi." Ucapnya sambil berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Hei, apakah aku harus meminta maaf pada Tetsuya karena perbuatanku kemarin." Akashi berpikir, ia tak ingin memiliki musuh di dunia ini. "Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa aku harus membelikan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf." Manusia memang cukup rumit. Hanya hal-hal sepele saja bisa membuatnya begitu marah. "Tidak-tidak," Akashi menggeleng. "Dia pasti akan marah jika ku beri sesuatu dan pasti akan berkata 'memangnya aku seorang gadis kau beri hadiah segala sebagai permintaan maaf'" Akashi seakan ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Langkah nya terhenti saat melihat orang yang di kenalnya sedang duduk bersama. Kaca transparan yang memerlihatkan ketiga temannya sedang berbincang riang, melihat Kise tertawa juga membuatnya sedikit iri. "Akashi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seseorang dengan kacamata yang selalu ia benarkan padahal sebenarnya tak turun telah muncul di hadapannya. Surai hijaunya yang terlihat lembut bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. "Ah. Shintarou.. aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan." Midorima memberikan amplop dengan frame biru pada Akashi. "Ini benda keberuntungan mu hari ini. Tadi pagi aku melihatnya di oha asa." Lalu Midorima meninggalkan Akashi sendirian tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban Akashi.

"Apa ini?" Akashi membuka isinya. Ada sebuah surat dan ternyata isinya kosong. "Apa ini benar-benar tanda untuk ku agar meminta maaf pada Tetsuya?" Akashi berpikir sejenak sambil melihat kearah ketiga temannya.

-0-

"APAAAAAA?" Kembar bersaudara tersebut teriak bersamaan dengan Tetsuya yang tetap saja tanpa ekspresi. "Apa kau serius Kise-kun?" Tanya Tetsuna lagi tak percaya. "Aku tak bohong Tetsunacchi. Kali ini aku benar-benar tak bohong."Kise berusaha terlihat tertawa dengan mata yang tertutup. "Jadi selama ini kau adalah seoran g pangeran di kerajaan veranda?"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu meninggalkan kehidupanmu sebagai pangeran disana?" Tetsuya benar-benar kepo hari ini. Ia ingin mengetahui semuanya dengan paksa. "Etto… Haruskah aku ceritakan bagian ini juga?" Tetsuna bilang tentu saja Kise harus membagi kebahagiannya pada temannya. Padahal ini adalah kisah yang benar-benar tak ingin di ulang lagi oleh Kise. "Baiklah tapi berjanjilah kalian tidak akan menyelak saat aku cerita ya-ssu."

-0-

"Kerajaan veranda memilih seorang pangeran bukan berdasar darah keturunan kerajaan tapi berdasar kemampuan yang di miliki pemuda yang memiliki tanda sayap di dadanya tentu saja harus seorang laki-laki, Saat itu entah kenapa aku terpilih sebagai pangeran kerajaan veranda secara mendadak. Sebenarnya aku pun tak mau menjalani kehidupan seorang pangeran karena aku tau itu akan menjadi sangat sibuk-ssu. Tapi keluarga ku tetap memaksa ku untuk menerima tawaran kerajaan karena dengan begitu keluarga ku juga akan selalu mendapat fasilitas kerajaan layaknya seorang bangsawan-bangsawan lain.

Kau tau? Dalam keluargaku hanya aku yang mempunyai tanda sayap ini entah mengapa aku pun tak mengerti. Jadi keluargaku yang lain sebenarnya di pandang sebagai rakyat biasa maka dari itu aku tetap menerima tawaran kerajaan. Awalnya aku menikmati peranku sebagai seorang pangeran. Tapi suatu hari, aku benar-benar menyesal-ssu aku menerima tawaran tersebut.

Saat itu diadakan pesta dansa untuk melantikku sebagai pangeran. Aku dan kedua kakak ku sangat senang. Bahkan mereka loncat kegirangan karena memakai gaun kelas atas yang di sediakan kerajaan. Maka itu kami berfoto untuk mengenang hari pelantikanku di taman bunga dengan pakaian terbaik kami.

Setelah berfoto tiba-tiba saja ada yang menembak kedua kakak ku dengan alat khusus. Kau tau kami bisa mati dengan alat khusus yang jika ku sebutkan kalian pun tak akan mengerti. Saat itu benar-benar mengerikan. Kerajaan bagai di terror, aku sungguh sedih saat kedua kakak ku mati di hadapan ku tanpa tau siapa yang membunuhnya. Aku mencoba melarikan diri dari kerajaan agar tak terbunuh. Sejak saat itu, terus saja ada kejadian aneh yang bisa saja membahayakan nyawaku.

Aku benar-benar putus asa. Keluarga dibantai habis tanpa tau siapa yang melakukan itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dunia manusia dan terjadi lah insiden kecelakaan keluarga Tetsuyacchi.

Saat itu aku sangat iba melihat Tetsuyacchi dan Tetsunacchi. Aku melihat kalian seperti melihat diriku sendiri. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk merawat kalian dan mengabdi pada kalian sambil menebus dosaku pada kalian."

-0-

"Ya, begitu lah ceritanya-ssu, sangat panjang bukan?" Kise berusaha untuk tak terlihat sedih. "Apakah sejak saat itu kau membenci dunia iblis?" Mulut Tetsuya hari ini benar-benar harus di kunci. Tetsuna hampir saja memukul kakak nya agar tak bicara sembarangan. "Ya dan sampai saat ini aku tidak tau siapa pelakunya." Ucapnya pelan.

"Kise-kun, kau boleh main kapan saja ke rumah kami, kau boleh makan apa saja yang ada di rumah kami." Tetsuna benar-benar berusaha menghibur Kise. Tapi Kise malah tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan Tetsuna. Dari jauh terlihat surai merah, mendekati ketiga orang yang sedang bersantai kini.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian? Sangat aneh." Akashi benar-benar tak berbasa-basi. "Akashi-kun? Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tetsuna sedikit kaget dan coba merapihkan dress dan rambutnya. "Hufft.. bisakah kau tak membuatku marah Tetsuya. Aku kesini untuk meminta maaf padamu." Tetsuya sedikit bingung. untuk apa iblis sombong ini meminta maaf. "Akashi-kun, aku punya permintaan. Bisakah kau mengabulkannya? Dan sebenarnya aku tak ingin kau menolaknya."Tetsuna tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan.

"Apa yang ingin kau minta Tetsuna?" Tetsuya tak suka jika Tetsuna berhubungan dengan Akashi apalagi ini menyangkut kontraknya. "Apa itu? Katakan saja. Memang sudah tugasku untuk mengabulkan semua permintaanmu." Tegas Akashi.

"Aku ingin kau dan Tetsuya-nii tak pernah bertengkar lagi." Yang namanya di sebut pun terlonjak. "Permintaan macam apa itu Tetsuna? Aku tak bisa mengubah perasaan atau hati seseorang."

"Jika tak bisa gunakan dengan usahamu sendiri Akashi-kun." Simpang empat terlihat di kening Akashi. "Kurasa aku tak mungkin bisa akur dengan Akashi-kun."

"Hey, Tetsuya bukankah ini permintaan adikmu sendiri?" Tetsuya menghela nafas. "aku berjanji aku akan memaafkanmu dan tak akan bertengkar lagi dengan mu jika kau mau menjawab semua pertanyaanku." Kise merasa kan firasat buruk. Sepertinya kata-kata Tetsuya hanya akan membuat Akashi kesal lagi. Kise memilih diam dan memperhatikan.

"Aku tak akan menjawab jika itu membahas masa laluku."

"Kau tak bisa memutuskan secara sepihak begitu Akashi-kun. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tadi?"

"Hah? Bukankah kau yang memutuskan nya secara sepihak? Lagipula aku tidak berjanji Tetsuya. Jangan suka mengarang sesukamu."

Tetsuna menepuk keningnya. Harusnya ia tak usah meminta hal semacam itu. Dan beginilah akibatnya. Bukannya tambah baik malah sebaliknya.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali Akashi-kun?"

"Bukankah kau yang keras kepala Tetsuya. Yang selalu ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain?"

"AKASHI-KUN, TETSUYA-NII BERHENTIIII… " Teriak Tetsuna membuat beberapa pelanggan di kafe tersebut menengok. "Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar di tempat umum. Terkadang aku malu pergi dengan kalian."Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Tetsuna yang putus asa. Semuanya diam kecuali Kise yang tak berhenti tertawa. Tetsuna mencubit kecil paha Kise yang membuat Kise sedikit menjerit. "Aw,, sakit Tetsunacchi. Bisakah kau sedikit lemah lembut tanpa ada kekerasan?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mendramatisir kata-kata mu Kise-kun?" Tetsuna tak tahan dengan tingkah dramanya Kise.

"Sama seperti Akashi-kun yang selalu mendramatisir keadaan." Tetsuya membuka mulut lagi. Akashi mencoba untuk tak menyahuti Tetsuya. Tak ada yang menyahut. Semuanya terdiam memilih untuk diam daripada memulai perang argument lagi. Tetsuna menyeruput latte nya lagi dan nihil ternyata hanya ruang kosong yang ada. Satu gelas latte habis dengan akhir perbincangan yang tak menyenangkan.

"Hufft… maafkan aku Tetsuya. Tanya lah aku sesuka hatimu aku akan menjawab." Tak ada angin tak ada hujan. Akashi meminta maaf dan mengikuti semua permintaan Tetsuya. "Sudahlah Akashi-kun moodku hari ini benar-benar rusak. Mungkin aku akan menanyaimu lain waktu. tapi kau harus tetap menjawabnya dengan jujur. " dengan jawaban yang di berikan Tetsuya setidaknya, ia tak harus mengakhirinya dengan perang.

-0-

Dapur Tetsuya masih saja tercium bau gosong ikan gorengnya tadi pagi. Dan ini mengingatkannya akan ulah Akashi yang pagi-pagi telah mengacau di rumahnya. Tetsuya dan Tetsuna masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Perjalanannya hari ini yang hanya duduk di kafe seharian dan mendengarkan cerita panjang lebar dan bertengkar dengan Akashi juga membuatnya lelah.

Setelah mandi Tetsuna berencana untuk membaca buku saku yang ia temukan di rumah Kise kemarin. Tapi, setelah di cari di seluruh tas nya, buku saku itu tak di temukan. Tetsuna harus mencapai tiga kali untuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan bahkan untuk memeriksa rak bukunya tapi tetap tak di temukan. "Dimana aku menaruhnya?" Tetsuna panik. Itu mungkin saja hal yang berharga untuk Kise, padahal Tetsuna berencana setelah membacanya akan langsung mengembalikannya. Jika hilang begini. Ia akan sangat merasa bersalah pada Kise.

-0-

Setelah mandi Tetsuya mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat. Mencoba menahan siapapun yang akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Buku saku yang di curinya tadi pagi dari kamar Tetsuna ia keluarkan. Melihat lekat-lekat tulisan apa yang ada di dalamnya tapi setelah di lihat ternyata. Zonk! Tetsuya tak mengerti apapun. "Tulisan apa ini?" ucapnya pelan.

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk! Seseoran menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Tok! Tok! Tok! "Tetsuya-nii, Tetsuya-nii buka pintunya.. "

"Ada apa Tetsuna?"

"Aku kehilangan buku saku kecil warna hitam apa kau melihatnya?"

"Etto..."

"Itu diaa,,, kenapa kau mengambilnya Tetsuya-nii..."

"Sebenarnya... pagi itu aku masuk kamar setelah bertengkar dengan Akashi dan kau dan Kise pergi jalan-jalan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang tak ku mengerti. Ku pikir kau mempunyai jawaban jika ku cari di rak buku mu. Tapi, saat aku masuk ke kamar mu, buku saku hitam itu menyembul keluar dan menarik perhatian ku. Akhirnya ku simpan buku itu dan pergi menyusulmu karena rasa bosan. Tapi ternyata setelah ku buka, aku tak mengerti tulisan apa itu" jelas Tetsuya panjang lebar.

"Kembalikan padaku Tetsuya-nii.. buku itu sangat penting."

"Tidak akan Tetsuna, aku tau ini berhubungan dengan Kise-kun atau Akashi-kun."

"Tidak Tetsuya-nii kau harus benar-benar mengembalikannya."

"Tidak Tetsuna. Sebelum kau membacakan isi buku itu padaku."

"Baiklah aku bersedia Tetsuya-nii."

Notes :

Yatta Ch 10 selesai-ssu. Aku tak tau berapa chapter jadinya si Akashi iblis ini. Semoga cepat selsesai ya karena aku juga udah gereget endingnya kaya gimana wakakak Buat yang penasaran sama masa lalu akashi tetap stay tune yaa xD dan wah ada yang minta shonen ai gomennnnn aku ga bisa bikin cerita seperti itu otak nya belum nyampe wakakak gomen


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11 Please, Tell me!

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan adakan lari 100 m," ucap sensei sambil memegang buku absen. "Tetsuya dan Kasamatsu bersiaplah.." ucap sensei lagi sambil memegang pistol mainan kecil dan Bum! Tetsuya dan Kasamatsu berlari bersamaan, belum ada setengah jalan, terlihat Tetsuya terengah-engah. Terkadang Tetsuya memang kesal dengan kekuatan fisiknya yang begitu lemah. Hanya lari 100 m saja sampai terengah begini. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi mencapai garis finish tapi tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya tersandung kakinya sendiri dan membuatnya terjatuh menelungkup. Bruk!

"Apa yang di lakukan si bodoh itu, fisiknya benar-benar lemah." Akashi berusaha untuk mengabaikan kejadian Tetsuya yang jatuh. "Tetsuya apa kau baik-baik saja?" sensei menghampiri untuk melihat keadaan Tetsuya dan ternyata ia tidak baik-baik saja. Tetsuya mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidungnya. "Akashi-kun, tolong bawa Tetsuya ke ruang kesehatan." Akashi melongo, apa maksudnya ini. "Kenapa harus aku sensei?"

"Sudahlah jangan menjawab dan cepat bawa Tetsuya ke ruang kesehatan." Akashi hanya mengangguk dan berkata baiklah. "Akashi tolong jangan buat Tetsuya lebih parah ya." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamata nya berusaha untuk tak melihat kerut kesal Akashi yang di timbulkan kata-kata Midorima. Akashi mencoba mengabaikannya dan membopong Tetsuya ke ruang kesehatan. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri Akashi-kun." Ucap Tetsuya lemas. "Sudahlah tutup mulutmu dan perhatikan langkahmu agar tidak terjatuh lagi. Bagaimana bisa? kau lari 100 m saja sampai harus di bawa ke ruang kesehatan."

Tetsuya tak menjawab kata-kata Akashi. Setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan ternyata tak ada seorang pun disana bahkan guru yang biasa menjaga ruang kesehatan mungkin sedang pergi entah kemana. Akhirnya Akashi hanya memberikan kotak p3k kepada Tetsuya. "Uruslah dirimu sendiri, aku akan membawakan baju gantimu agar kau bisa istirahat." Tetsuya tak banyak bicara dan hanya mengangguk.

-0-

Kelas masih sepi, hanya banyak tas dan baju ganti yang berserakan. Awalnya Akashi hanya berniat untuk mengambil baju ganti lalu kembali ke ruang kesehatan tapi ada sesuatu yang mengusik perhatiannya, buku yang di kenalnya menyembul ke luar tas. "Apa ini?" Akashi melihat sekilas dan membacanya. Sedikit terkaget saat melihatnya tapi, Akashi tak ingin berkomentar dan secara diam-diam Akashi mengambil buku itu dari tas Tetsuya. "Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki buku ini? Pasti Ryota." Akashi menyelipkan buku nya itu di saku belakang celananya dan kembali ke ruang kesehatan seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Akashi-kun, ku dengar Tetsuya-nii terluka. Dimana dia?" Tetsuna berlari ke arah Akashi secara tergesa. Ia tak memperhatikan langkahnya juga. "Hey, tenanglah. Bisa-bisa kau jatuh dan di bawa ke ruang kesehatan juga. Tetsuya baik-baik saja tenanglah." Tetsuna menghela nafas terlihat ia berkata untung saja tak terjadi apa-apa. "Tetsuya-nii, kenapa kau sampai di bawa ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir Tetsuna. Dari mana kau tau aku di ruang kesehatan?" ucap Tetsuya berusaha menenangkan. "Tadi aku bertemu Midorima saat ingin ke kamar mandi dan dia bilang kau ada di ruang kesehatan. " Akashi tiba-tiba melemparkan kemeja Tetsuya ke arah wajahnya. "Gantilah bajumu Tetsuya setelah itu istirahat aku akan kembali ke pelajaran olahraga." Tetsuna mengatakan terima kasih lalu Akashi pergi begitu saja.

-0-

"Mengapa Tetsuya memiliki buku ini? Apakah Ryota yang memberikannya? Tunggu, jika Ryota yang memberikannya, apakah Tetsuya bisa membacanya? Tunggu, tunggu, Tetsuna bisa membacanya. Ah sepertinya aku harus menanyakan pada Ryota langsung.

Jam pelajaran telah berganti, tapi Tetsuya tak juga kembali. Akashi dan Midorima yang sekelas dengannya pun merasa khawatir juga. "Sensei, izin ke toilet." Akashi mengacungkan tangannya dan berlalu melewati sensei. Saat ingin pergi ke ruang kesehatan ternyata Kise baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu. "Hey Ryota bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ah Akashicchi, ada apa?"Akashi tak menjawab hanya melewati Kise dan berkata ikuti aku. Ternyata Akashi membawanya ke kebun belakang sekolah yang jarang sekali murid-murid melewatinya. Akashi mengeluarkan buku saku dari kantung celananya. "Kau tau apa ini?" Kise bukan lagi terbelalak bahkan ia terlonjak kaget hampir saja reaksinya membuatnya terjatuh. "Apa itu buku milikku? Aku memang kehilangannya sejak kemarin. Kenapa ada padamu-ssu?" Kise menanyakan pertanyaan bertubi berharap Akashi dapat menjawabnya dalam satu kalimat.

"Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh? Aku menemukannya di tas Tetsuya." Ucapnya jelas. Kise langsung merebut buku yang ada di tangan Akashi. "Kurasa kembar bersaudara itu mencari tau tentang kita. Mereka ingin sekali mengetahui apapun yang berkaitan dengan dunia iblis. "

"kurasa mereka mencari tau tentang masa lalu mu-ssu. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepada mereka. Lagi pula bukankah kita sudah setahun menjadi teman akashicchi."

"Apa kau pikir berteman setahun dengan kalian ada artinya bagiku? Setahun di dunia manusia itu sangatlah singkat. Kalian tak tahu apa pun tentang ku. Dan ku harap kalian tidak akan mencari tau nya. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. "

"Aku sebagai kakak dari Tetsuna perlu tau asal-usul mu kenapa kau turun ke dunia ini dengan mengikat perjanjian dengan Tetsuna, Akashi-kun. Bukankah Kise-kun sudah menceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Sekarang giliran mu Akashi-kun." Tetsuya muncul dari belakang Kise. Kedua iblis itu kaget. Tetsuya seharusnya ada di ruang kesehatan sekarang.

Tetsuya terlihat memang sedang sakit memang, bahkan wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Bibirnya berwarna putih dan matanya terlihat sayu. Tetsuya bisa kapan saja pingsan sepertinya. "Tetsuyacchi apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau terlihat sangat pucat-ssu."

"Kise-kun, kenapa kau mengambil buku itu lagi. Aku belum sempat membacany-" Brukk! Tiba-tiba Tetsuya pingsan. Kise langsung menggendongnya kembali ke ruang kesehatan. Ternyata Tetsuya terserang demam dan harus istirahat di rumah. kise sebagai teman baiknya mengantar Tetsuya pulang ke rumah. "Akashicchi ku rasa kau harus menceritakan semuanya pada Tetsuya. Kupikir ia sakit karena terus memikirkan Tetsuna. Ia mungkin berpikir apakah Tetsuna dapat selamat jika ia mengikat kontrak dari mu."

Akashi mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih kembali ke kelas. Tetsuna lagi-lagi mendapat kabar buruk. Ia harus pulang sekolah lebih awal untuk merawat Tetsuya. "Kise-kun bisakah kau ambilkan air kompresan lagi. Suhu badan Tetsuya-nii begitu tinggi." Tetsuna mencari-cari selimut yang dapat membuat Tetsuya tidak kedinginan. "Tetsunacchi, kenapa Tetsuyacchi tidak di bawa ke dokter?" ucap Kise sambil membawa air kompresan dari dapur.

"Kau tau sebenarnya Tetsuyacchi tak suka di bawa ke dokter ataupun rumah sakit karena ia bilang itu selalu mengingatkan hal-hal yang buruk baginya. Mungkin kematian ayah dan ibu." Kise tak ingin menanggapinya dan memilih untuk tetap mengompres Tetsuya. "Ah maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud." Tetsuna menggeleng. Sunyi, tak ada yang bicara Tetsuna tak ingin kakak nya masuk ke rumah sakit lagi. Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Kise-kun, bisakah kau jaga Tetsuya-nii sebentar. Aku akan beli obat di apotik dekat sini." Kise hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengompres dahi Tetsuya. Suasana rumah begitu hening bahkan sepertinya suara serangga pun tak terdengar. Badan Tetsuya begitu panas, dalam tidurnya sepertinya ia sangat gelisah. Kise tak tau harus bagaimana tidur Tetsuya begitu tak nyaman karna meracau tak jelas sejak tadi. Kise berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Kise berputar kesana-kemari tak tau harus berbuat apa. "Apa yang sudah di lakukannya hingga demam begini." Pikir Kise. "Mmm…" gumam Tetsuya. "Seseorang bisakah berikan aku air." Ucap Tetsuya dengan sangat pelan. "Sebentar-ssu aku akan bawakan untuk mu." Kise berlari ke dapur macam orang yang lari dari kebakaran. "Ini…"

Glek! Glek! Glek! Desahan nafas Tetsuya begitu berat. Sepertinya sakitnya lumayan parah. "Dimana Tetsuna, Kise-kun? Apakah Akashi-kun ada disini? Aku harus benar-benar menanyainya." Kise berusaha untuk merebahkan Tetsuya di kasur lagi. "Tunggu Tetsuyacchi sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu dulu, kau sedang sakit, tidurlah dulu. Tetsunacchi sedang beli obat untuk mu." Kise menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Mungkin akashicchi akan kesini sore ini." Ucap Kise tak tau harus mengatakan apa tentang Akashi.

"Hey, Kise-kun. Bagaimana jika Akashi-kun membahayakan Tetsuna. Seperti mengambil jiwanya seperti itu." Tetsuya berusaha untuk menenangkan diri tapi pikirannya tak mau hilang. Apalagi petunjuk satu-satunya telah diambil oleh Akashi. "Etto.. kau terlalu banyak menonton film Tetsuyacchi." Tetsuya kembali tertidur tanpa Kise tau.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya-nii?" Tetsuna tergesa masuk kamar. "Tenanglah, tadi ia sempat bangun tapi kini tidur lagi-ssu." Tetsuna menghela nafas. "Kise-kun, jagalah Tetsuya-nii aku akan buat bubur." Kise mengangguk.

-0-

Akashi berusaha untuk fokus pada pelajaran matematikanya. Pikirannya menerawang atas apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya. "Apa dia baik-baik saja ya?" gumamnya agak jelas. "Ssst,, Ssst,, Akashi apa yang terjadi dengan Tetsuya?" ucap Midorima bisik-bisik. Tapi Akashi malah mengacuhkannya dan berbalik memandang yang lain. kerut kesal terlihat sekali di wajah tampan Midorima. Jika saja saat itu tak ada sensei di kelas. Setidaknya Midorima akan berani untuk mencolok mata Akashi yang indah itu.

"Mungkin aku harus ke rumahnya pulang sekolah." Ucap Akashi pada diri sendiri lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Midorima memperhatikan membuat moodnya siang ini tambah buruk. Pelajaran hari ini benar-benar buruk, karena insiden kecil terjatuhnya Tetsuya pada lari 100 m tadi pagi membuatnya terus tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Akashi berpikir bahwa ini salahnya setelah mendengar kata-kata Kise mengenai Tetsuna.

"Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar menceritakan alasan ku datang ke dunia ini pada Tetsuya. Tapi bagaimana jika mereka jadi membenciku? Tunggu, memangnya aku butuh teman di dunia ini? Tunggu, tunggu terus apa gunanya jika aku membongkar rahasia ku sendiri." Akashi mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri berusaha menetapkan keputusan yang harus di buat sore ini juga. Akashi tak seperti biasanya seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan dengan tepat membuat keputusan.

"Ah,,, sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi ke rumah Tetsuya dulu." Melewati minimarket, Akashi berniat untuk membeli beberapa buah untuk di berikan kepada Tetsuya. "Tunggu, kenapa aku sekarang bersikap seperti manusia? Ah sudahlah." Tak perlu waktu lama memilih buah yang di pilihnya setelah membayar ke kasir ia langsung beranjak.

-0-

"Permisii…" Ting-Tong.. cukup lama tidak ada yang membuka membuatnya cukup kesal. Padahal Akashi sudah berusaha untuk bersikap sopan masuk melalui pintu depan. Setelah beberapa menit, Kise lah yang membukakan pintu nya. "Akashicchi.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lirikan tajam Akashi hampir saja membunuh Kise. "Terserah, tunjukkan di mana Tetsuya?" Kise menunjukkan jalan pergi ke kamar Tetsuya. Terlihat Tetsuya sedang memakan bubur yang di buat Tetsuna. Tetsuna masih terlihat khawatir atas keadaan Tetsuya. Memang masih terlihat lemah. Dan memang selalu terlihat begitu.

"Ini… aku bawakan untukmu…" Akashi memberikan buah yang tadi di belinya di minimarket. Tapi.. "Bwaaahaaahaaa…. Apa-apaan kau akashicchi? Kupikir untuk siapa buah itu. Ternyata untuk Tetsuyacchi-ssu." Kise terpingkal atas tingkah Akashi. Ini benar-benar lucu. Bahkan Tetsuya dan Tetsuna pun ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bayangkan saja, seorang Akashi yang terlihat sangat cerdas membawakan orang sakit buah semangka sebagai tanda simpatinya. "Kau pikir kita sedang melakukan pesta musim panas Akashi-kun? Apa kau tidak bisa lebih cerdas lagi dalam memilih buah untuk menjenguk seseorang?"

"apakah itu ucapan terimakasihmu setelah aku membelikan buah ini untuk mu Tetsuya. Kau sungguh orang yang tidak tau terimakasih." Tetsuna sejak tadi belum berhenti tertawa. Ini merupakan kejadian yang sangat langka. Seorang Akashi… kau bisa bayangkan. Ini benar-benar lucu. "Sudahlah Tetsuya-nii,, Akashi-kun sudah berniat baik mau menjengukmu kesini. Setidaknya hargai niatnya bukan buahnya." Lanjut tertawa Tetsuna benar-benar terpingkal. "Diam kau Tetsuna." Tetsuna pergi ke dapur dan mengatakan akan memotong semangkanya untuk di makan bersama. Berhubung hari ini memang cukup panas juga.

-0-

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Tetsuya?" Akashi berusaha untuk tak melihat wajah Kise maupun Tetsuya karena hari ini ia benar-benar malu. "Sudah baikan, Tetsuna sudah membelikan ku obat dan Kise-kun juga sudah merawatku. Dan aku juga berterima kasih padamu sudah memberikanku semang- ppffft…" Tetsuya sudah berusaha untuk tak mengungkit masalah semangka ini. Tapi tetap saja, dengan tampang Akashi yang cool begitu ia pulang membawa semangka. Membayangkannya saja pun lucu.

"Diamlah.. aku kesini berniat untuk menceritakan masa laluku." Kise yang sejak tadi tertawa pun berhenti. Suasana serius menyelubungi mereka bertiga. "Tapi, aku tak bisa menceritakannya saat ada Tetsuna disini. Intinya jika kau ingin mendengar ceritaku hari ini. Kau harus menyuruhnya pergi ke luar rumah." ucap Akashi tegas.

"Apa? Tak mungkin. Alasan apa yang bisa membuat ku mengusir adikku sendiri?" Tetsuya agak terkaget saat mendengar kata-kata Akashi. "kenapa harus begitu akashicchi?" Kise angkat bicara tak mengerti alasan Akashi melakukan itu. Dan itu membuatnya lebih di curigai dari sebelumnya. "Aku tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan mu Ryota. Bukankah itu cukup adil, kau hanya harus mengusir adikmu untuk sehari agar bisa mendapat informasi yang kau mau. Sebenarnya bahkan aku berusaha untuk tidak memberitahukannya padamu Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Rasa ingin tau nya mengalahkan semuanya. "Baiklah.." tiba-tiba Tetsuna datang dari dapur membawa beberapa potong semangka. "Tadaaa… Akashi-kun ternyata kau pintar memilih semangka. Ini sangat segar dan banyak airnya. Ayo makanlah." Ucap Tetsuna. Akashi masih memperlihatkan kerut kesalnya saat Akashi mengatakan kata semangka. Mungkin semangka akan menjadi buah yang di bencinya nantinya.

"Etto… Tetsuna.. apa kau bisa belikan aku sesuatu mala mini?" Tetsuna bertanya-tanya apa itu. "Sebenarnya kemarin aku mendapat tugas ini. Kau tolong belikan aku buku ini ya di toko buku xxx." Tetsuna melihat poto buku yang akan di belinya. "Etto.. bukankah toko buku itu cukup jauh Tetsuya-nii…" ucap Tetsuna sedikit memelas. "Tapi memang hanya ada di sana buku yang ku perlukan dan aku harus cepat-cepat mendapatkannya."

"Ah…" semua menengok kearah Tetsuna. "Aku lupa, sebenarnya hari ini aku sudah janji dengan temanku untuk bertemu. Tugas kami belum selesai dan kebetulah rumahnya dekat toko buku itu." Tetsuya menghela nafas merasa tenang ternyata tuhan memudahkan jalannya. "Kise-kun bisakah ku titip Tetsuya sampai jam 8 malam?" Kise hanya mengangguk ceria. Kise mau tak mau setuju dengan rencana ini karena ia juga sedikit curiga dengan Akashi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Akashi. Setelah memakan beberapa potong semangka. Tetsuna segera bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tetsuya-nii kau harus minum obat ya. Bubur yang ku buat tadi juga masih ada di dapur. Oh ya.. jika butuh apa-apa kau bisa suruh Kise-kun atau bahkan Akashi-kun mumpung dia masih disini." Tetsuna pamit kepada Tetsuya yang sebelumnya mencium kening Tetsuya. "Apa-apaan itu Tetsunacchi… aku juga ingin di cium olehmu-ssuuuuuu." Tetsuna malah meledek Kise dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Mungkin 100 tahun lagi.. daaah.. Kise-kun tolong jaga Tetsuya-nii untuk ku yaa…" Tetsuna pun menghilang di balik pintu.

-0-

"Baiklah bisa kita mulai?" tanya Tetsuya begitu penasaran dengan apa yang di tunggu-tunggu nya. "baiklah jadi begini.. ku mulai dari kau…" Akashi menunjuk Kise, dengan telunjuk yang hampir saja menyentuh hidung Kise. "Masa lalu ku sebenarnya berhubungan dengan mu Ryota. Sebenarnya tidak lama setelah aku tau kau dari kerajaan veranda. Aku tau sebenarnya kau adalah seorang pangeran yang saat itu sedang di cari-cari karena kau menghilang begitu saja." Kise agak terbelalak tapi ia tak ingin memotong cerita Akashi jadi ia berusaha untuk mendengarkan. "Lalu kerajaan yang saat itu sedang kacau karena tak memiliki seorang pangeran, akhirnya aku menjadi kandidat berikutnya di kerajaan veranda. Awalnya aku sangat senang karena dapat menduduki posisi itu. Tapi… tak lama setelah itu ada masalah yang membuat ku di buang ke dunia untuk menjalankan hukuman."

Semuanya menenggak ludah berusaha tak kaget saat Akashi akan mengatakan dari inti ceritanya. "Lanjutkan Akashi-kun.." ucap Tetsuya berusaha tenang. "Sebenarnya di buangnya aku ke dunia ini dan mengikat kontrak dengan Tetsuna karena…"

"Karena aku telah membunuh ayahku dengan tanganku sendiri…." Semuanya terlonjak dan mengatakan APAAAA? Secara bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu? Ceritakan dengan detail apa penyebabnya."

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf terutama pada Ryota." Wajah Akashi menunduk mengekspresikan rasa bersalahnya.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Otak Kise tak bisa menalar apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi.

Note :

Yak, aku kembali lagi… maaf ya ini masih TBC kalian masih harus nunggu lanjutannya. Dan maaf janjinya apdet seminggu sekali eh ada halangan gara-gara kena dbd dan sibuk minggu uts kemarin. Hehe.. semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini walaupun bilang maaf lagi nihh karna cukup pendek.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Empty!

Drrt…Drrt… sedari tadi kira-kira sudah 10 kali getaran ponsel Akashi mengganggu suasana. Kerut kesal tergambar di wajahnya menandakan kesabarannya terkikis, Akashi hampir saja melempar ponsel nya ke sembarang arah. Panggilan tak terjawab begitu banyak dari orang yang sama. Keningnya mengerut ketika melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Drrt.. Drrt.. lagi-lagi nama yang sama kembali menelepon. Akashi tak punya pilihan lain selain menjawabnya. Jika tidak orang yang diseberang telpon pun pasti akan mengamuk tak karuan. Ryota dan Tetsuya masih saling memandang, alih-alih surai merah yang tadinya duduk dengan tenang, berlari keluar begitu melihat ponsel nya yang bergetar. "Ck, Sial. Maafkan aku. Aku akan segera kesana." Terdengar potongan kalimat yang baru saja di dengar kedua orang yang masih menunggu kedatangan si surai merah.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada hal yang penting yang sudah menungguku." Akashi tak membutuhkan jawaban kedua orang yang sedang melongo sekarang. Akashi langsung menghilang setelah mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya itu. "Tunggu, Akashicchi bagaimana dengan cerita-mu?" Ryota yang mengejar Akashi sampai pintu depan pun hanya mendapat sentakan keras dari tertutupnya pintu kayu yang sudah agak reyot itu. Blam!

"Akashicchi berhubungan dengan kematian keluargaku. Aku harus tau itu. Aku akan menanyainya besok." Ryota kembali ke kamar Tetsuya dengan langkah perlahan. Suasana menjadi sangat hening sepeninggal Akashi. Tetsuya agak marah pastinya. Janjinya lagi-lagi di ingkari. Memang kata-kata seorang iblis tak bisa di percaya. Katanya sambil menyumpah serapah kepada Akashi. Ryota yang baru datang merasa sedikit tersinggung. "Jangan begitu-ssu. Aku kan juga seorang iblis." Tetsuya hanya terkekeh dan berkata maafkan aku.

Kebosanan menghinggapi suasana kamar, tak ada percakapan di antara dua pria ini. Ryota hanya membolak-balik buku yang sebenarnya tak ingin dia baca. Dan sejak tadi Tetsuya hanya tertidur. Jika begini Ryota bisa mati kebosanan. Karena kesunyian yang hampir saja mengalahkan sebuah desa yang tak berpenghuni, Ryota tertidur di kursi di samping Tetsuya sambil menjaganya. Kalau-kalau Tetsuya butuh sesuatu nantinya.

-0-

Akashi berjalan dengan langkah sedikit menghentak. Terkadang kepalan tangan nya ia daratkan di dinding rata sepanjang jalan. Rasa kesal kini menghinggapinya. Kemeja sekolah yang rapi saat pulang dari rumah Tetsuya kini sudah terbuka memperlihatkan kaos oblong putih yang ia pakai di dalamnya. Kini Akashi terlihat seperti anak berandalan, terlihat seperti sebuah geng yang akan mengajak berkelahi sekolah lain. "Bagaimana bisa aku..?" dengan sengaja menendang batu di depannya dengan tak tentu arah. Untung saja jalanan sangat sepi. Berharap batu itu tak mengenai siapapun. "Sial, dasar manusia brengsek.. hampir saja aku.." Akashi hampir saja mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Langkah kaki yang di hentak kini sudah sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya. Pria itu melewati pintu utamanya menggebrak keras membuat suara berisik untuk rumah yang sangat kosong ini. Akashi memilih untuk pergi ke ruang keluarga walaupun ia tak mempunyai keluarga disini untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Sebelum kesana, ia sudah membawa sebotol wine yang langsung di tenggaknya tanpa harus menggunakan wadah untuk menampungnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila saat kau berkata seperti itu?" seorang pemuda bersandar di pintu yang sebelumnya tak di ketahui arah datangnya. "Kau.." Akashi sedikit memalingkan wajah tak ingin melihat wajah pemuda itu. "Apa sekarang kau sudah terlena dengan kehidupan di dunia ini?" pemuda itu pun berjalan berlenggang melewati Akashi lalu duduk di pinggiran sofa yang tingginya tidak sama dengan yang di duduki Akashi. "Diamlah.. aku tau dimana kesalahanku. Kau tak perlu menceramahi ku lagi." Sang pemuda tersenyum. "Baiklah, ku harap kau tak lupa dengan tugasmu di dunia ini." Sekali lagi, Akashi menenggak hampir setengah botol wine itu.

"Ya, ku pikir aku sudah terlena dengan dunia ini. Hampir saja aku terbawa suasana jika kau tidak mengingatkanku, terimakasih. Dan maaf karena aku, kau pasti kesakitan." Si pemuda sedikit tertawa menanggapi perkataan Akashi. "Sakit yang kau berikan sangat luar biasa Akashi rasanya seperti ingin mati saja. Berterimakasihlah kepada ayahmu, karena aku sangat menghormatinya, aku rela ikut dengan mu ke dunia ini hanya untuk menjaga mu dari hal yang tidak di inginkan."Akashi melirik tajam ke arah si pemuda. "Diam kau, jangan sebut nama ayahku di dunia ini. Aku membencinya." Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya melewati Akashi dengan santai meninggalkannya. "Baiklah ku rasa kau sudah mengerti, ku harap kau mengerti posisimu di dunia ini." Akashi kini sendirian. Botol wine nya di lempar tak tentu arah menimbulkan suara prank yang sangat hebat. Pecahan kacanya ia abaikan, lalu pergi dengan meninggalkan keadaan yang berantakan itu.

-0-

"Tetsuya-niii….." Tetsuna memasuki kamar dan nampak dua pemuda yang tertidur pulas seperti sedang menjelajah dunia mimpi. Di tepuk pelan pundak Kise, yang membuatnya sedikit tersentak karena kaget. "Ah, Tetsunacchi maafkan aku, aku ketiduran. Pukul berapa sekarang?" Tetsuna hanya menunjuk ke arah jam duduk yang ada di sampingnya. "Apa! Kurasa aku terlalu nyenyak tertidur." Kise merasa bersalah, saat melirik ke Tetsuya ternyata si surai biru masih pulas sama seperti sebelum Kise jatuh tertidur. "Ini sudah terlalu malam, menginaplah. Akan ku siapkan kamarnya" Ucap Tetsuna. Kise hanya mengangguk.

Setelah menyiapkan kamar Kise, Tetsuna beranjak ke Kamarnya sendiri, tubuhnya sangat lelah hari ini. Ternyata buku yang di cari sudah berjam-jam tidak ketemu. Malangnya nasib Tetsuna, di tambah lagi tugasnya belum selesai karena terlalu banyak mengobrol, pekerjaannya hari ini tidak ada yang selesai dengan baik. Setelah selesai cuci kaki dan sikat gigi, Tetsuna memilih untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi.

-0-

Cuaca pagi ini sedikit dingin, Tetsuna, Kise dan Tetsuya sudah siap berangkat sekolah dengan mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. Setelah selesai sarapan walaupun hanya dengan selembar roti dan secangkir teh, Tetsuna berharap itu dapat menghangatkan tubuhya. "Tetsuya-nii bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tetsuya merapatkan mantelnya lagi. Terlihat sekali jika ia sangat kedinginan. "Kenapa kau harus masuk sekolah hari ini si? Kan sudah ku bilang untuk tetap di rumah kau masih demam. Kenapa kau selalu keras kepala Tetsuya-nii." Kise menyahut dengan membenarkan perkataan Tetsuna. "Akashi-kun.."

Tetsuna melirik."Akashi-kun? Ada apa dengan nya?" Tetsuya mencari alasan agar tetap di perbolehkan sekolah untuk bertemu dengan Akashi-kun. "Ah maksudku, aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Akashi-kun." Timpalnya. Kise tau apa maksud Tetsuya. Tetsuya ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang kemarin. Kise lebih memilih diam tak berkomentar. "Apa tugasmu sebegitu pentingnya daripada kesehatanmu Tetsuya-nii?" Tetsuna masih saja ingin Tetsuya untuk tetap di rumah. "Sudahlah Tetsuna aku tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan ini, aku ingin sekolah titik." Tetsuna hanya mengangguk. Jika di teruskan bisa-bisa Tetsuya marah padanya dan itu akan berakibat fatal untuknya. Karena jika Tetsuya sudah marah, ia tak ingn bicara dengan siapapun.

-0-

Akashi duduk di bangku nya pagi ini dengan tenang. Buku bacaannya terlihat sangat menarik untuknya pagi ini. Bahkan dari tadi, Tetsuya terus mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya tapi Akashi tidak menyahut. "Ada apa dengan orang ini?" ucapnya kesal. Pagi-pagi Tetsuya sudah di buatnya kesal. Tetsuya lebih memilih untuk duduk di mejanya. "Hey, Tetsu.. apa kau sudah baikan? Hari ini cuaca sangat dingin seharusnya kau tetap di rumah." Aomine duduk di meja Tetsuya dengan seenaknya. "Aku sudah merasa baikan Aomine-kun." Tetsuya lagi-lagi melirik Akashi. Tapi bagaikan patung Akashi tak beranjak sedikitpun. Ia masih asyik dengan buku yang ada di tangannya. seakan buku itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat harus di bacanya saat ini.

"Ada apa Tetsu?" Aomine masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya membuat Tetsuya sedikit kesal. "Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Akashi hari ini." Tetsuya tertarik dengan perkataan Aomine. "Apa maksudmu?" Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Lalu bangun dari tempatnya dan duduk di depan Tetsuya. Tubuhnya membelakangi papan tulis dan wajahnya sepertinya terlalu dekat dengan Tetsuya. "Dari pagi dia terus begitu, dan dia tak menanggapi siapapun yang bicara padanya. Beda sekali. Akashi juga seperti nya terlihat lebih kejam, jika ada seseorang yang bertanya padanya seakan matanya mengatakan 'aku akan memakanmu jika kau mengusikku' begitu Tetsu." Aomine memperagakan tangannya ingin menerkam Tetsuya bagai seekor beruang yang lapar. 'Aneh, sepertinya ia kemarin biasa saja' pikir Tetsuya dalam hati. "Mungkin ia sedang banyak masalah." Ucap Tetsuya menanggapi Aomine. "Dan Aomine-kun bisakah kau jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku, kurasa ini terlalu dekat." Lanjutnya lagi.

-0-

"Hey, Kise-kun. Boleh aku melihat buku saku mu?"Kise menengok. Tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Tetsuna. "Buku saku? Buku saku sekolah? Bukankah kau juga punya-ssu." Tetsuna memutar matanya, hampir saja Tetsuna memukul Kise dengan buku yang di pegangnya karena kebodohannya ini. "Bukan itu maksudku." Tetsuna mendekat kearah telinga Kise dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Maksudku buku saku iblismu." Kise terlonjak kaget. "Untuk apa-ssu?" Tetsuna menggeleng. "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin membacanya." Ucapnya dengan tawa.

Kise berpikir cukup lama, Tetsuna menunggu dengan sabar. "Tidak boleh-ssu." Tetsuna kaget dan kesal. Ia tak mengharapkan jawaban tidak boleh dari mulut Kise. Tetsuna merangkul Kise, ia sedikit memeluk lengan Kise dengan manja. "Ayolah Kise-kun, kau bilang aku ini seperti keluargamu bahkan adikmu." Tetsuna berusaha merayu Kise agar ia ingin memberikan buku sakunya. "Memang apa yang ingin kau tau? Tak ada yang spesial dari buku itu."

Kise pergi meninggalkan Tetsuna sendirian. Jalannya semakin cepat ke arah toilet pria. Kise mengeluarkan keringat dingin lalu Bruk! Ia menabrak seseorang. "Maafkan aku-ssu kau tidak apa-apa? Eh Tetsuya?" ternyata yang di tabraknya si pemilik hawa keberadaan tipis. Pantas saja Kise tak melihatnya, apalagi tubuh Tetsuya sangat kecil. "Kau kenapa Kise-kun? Kenapa kau mengeluarkan banyak sekali keringat. Apa kau sakit?" Kise meninggalkan Tetsuya setelah berkata aku tidak apa-apa. "Ada apa dengan nya? Kenapa semuanya menjadi aneh hari ini?"

Akhirnya Kise sampai di toilet pria, ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Kise benar-benar banyak mengeluarkan keringat. "Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Baju nya hampir saja basah, tangannya masih sedikit gemetar. Pikirannya melayang. "Apa aku ketakutan?" katanya lagi pada pantulan dirinya. Ia melihat tangan nya yang masih gemetar. "Ada apa dengan mu? Wajahmu menyeramkan." Ucap pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel. "Akashicchi?" Akashi masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Setelah melihat dirinya di kaca, dan merapikan surai merahnya, Akashi memilih meninggalkan Kise. "Lap keringatmu Ryota itu menjijikan." Kise tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya. Setelah merapikan dirinya, Kise pun meninggalkan toilet.

-0-

Tetsuya sedang membawa buku PR dari ruang guru, padahal dirinya masih sakit tapi tak ada orang di kelas saat itu jadi sensei meminta tolong dirinya. Tapi tiba-tiba Akashi lewat di depan Tetsuya. Tanpa ada satu patah kata, Akashi berlalu meninggalkannya. "Apa dia tak melihatku kesusahan. Dasar iblis jelek." Sesampainya di kelas, Tetsuya meletakkan buku-buku itu di meja guru dan melihat Akashi lagi-lagi membaca buku. Istirahat sedikit lagi selesai. Tapi Tetsuya tak ingin menunggu. Jadi Tetsuya pergi menghampiri Akashi.

"Akashi-kun.. aku ingin bicara dengan mu."

Akashi mengabaikannya. Ia masih fokus dengan bukunya.

"Akashi-kun apa kau tak mendengarku? Ku bilang aku ingin bicara dengan mu masalah kemarin."

Lagi, Akashi masih tak peduli.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Tetsuya kesal karena di abaikan. Aomine dari depan kelas bertanya. Ada apa tapi Tetsuya mengabaikannya.

"Akashi Seijuurou-kun, JANGAN ABAIKAN AKU! KUBILANG AKU INGIN BICARA DENGAN MU!" Dengan menggebrak meja, Tetsuya juga mengambil buku yang sedang Akashi baca. Teman sekelas membicarakannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Akashi melirik remeh ke arah Tetsuya. Masih diam. Akashi membereskan bukunya. Berdiri dan sedikit berbisik ke arah telinga Tetsuya "Aku muak dengan semua ocehanmu Tetsuya." Akashi pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya dan membawa tasnya.

Tetsuya merasa harga dirinya jatuh. Ia kesal setengah mati dengan Akashi. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Bisa berubah dalam semalam." Tetsuya lebih memilih diam di kelas setelah kejadian itu. Diam seribu bahasa walaupun seribu pertanyaan menghampirinya.

-0-

Kise kembali ke kelas dengan keadaan yang sama, walau keringatnya kini sudah di lap dan wajahnya sudah terlihat rapi. Tetsuna melihat Kise memasuki kelas, gadis itu pun langsung menghampirinya. Tapi Kise tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya duduk tenang di bangkunya. "Ada apa dengan nya? Apa terjadi sesuatu." Tetsuna masih saja membahas masalah buku saku. Tapi Kise tak menanggapinya tapi kareana tak ingin menyakiti perasaannya. Kise hanya berkata. "Duduklah di tempatmu sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai."Tetsuna meng-iya-kan, dan tak bertanya apapun lagi pada Kise.

Tetsuna sangat bosan di sekolah hari ini, karena tak seperti biasanya Kise sangat diam hari ini, biasanya Kise akan mengoceh panjang lebar dan menggodanya selama jam pelajaran tapi kini Kise bagai seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang pembawaannya sangat tenang.

-0-

Udara sore hari adalah udara yang paling nyaman untuk di hirup saat kau jalan-jalan menikmati matahari sore yang akan tenggelam. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit, memantulkan cahaya matahari sore membuat si pemilik sayap agak kesal karena terkena pantulannya. Karena membolos sekolah hari ini, si surai merah memilih untuk terbang tak tentu arah menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo dari langit. Sampai ia memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di salah satu gedung pencakar langit yang menurutnya nyaman saat itu.

Matanya menerawang ke langit sore yang warnanya sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi gelap. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut si pemilik sayap, walaupun kini sayapnya di sembunyikan agar dapat tidur lebih nyaman. Lengan bawahnya ia angkat untuk menutupi kedua mata heterokromnya. "Ku rasa aku butuh refreshing. Sangat lelah ternyata berada di dunia manusia." Tiba-tiba Akashi ingat bentakan Tetsuya di sekolah tadi. "Kurasa ia sangat menyayangi adiknya sampai-sampai ia berlaku seperti itu, tapi maafkan aku Tetsuya, jika aku menceritakannya, orang itu pasti akan menderita lagi." Bukan tak suka menyebut namanya malah Akashi sangat menghargai orang itu. Karena baginya ia sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri walaupun terlalu banyak mengatur.

Drrtt.. Drrt.. dilihat ponsel merahnya. Ternyata orang yang ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri menelpon. "Dimana kau?" terdengar suara berat seorang pemuda di seberang sana. "Aku ada di atas gedung pencakar langit. Kurasa aku tak ingin pulang." Sahutnya. "Aku tak mempermasalahkannya, tapi orang ini sangat menggangguku sejak tadi Kuroko Tetsuya berada di depan rumahmu dan teriak teriak tak jelas. Kira-kira sudah 2 jam ia melakukan itu." Si pemuda di seberang telepon terliihat sedang menelpon di kamar tingkat dua sambil membuka sedikit gordennya. "Biarkan saja, aku sedang malas mengurusi orang-orang itu. Kau tau aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi. Sudahlah jika tak ada yang penting ku tutup telponnya. " tut tut tut…

-0-

Tetsuya sangat keras kepala. Kira-kira sudah 30 kali ia memencet bel rumah Akashi dan teriak-teriak selama dua jam tapi tak mendapat jawaban. Tetap saja ia menunggu Akashi. Tetsuya benar-benar butuh penjelasan mengenai semuanya. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, bahkan Tetsuya rela tidak kerja sambilan karena pria ini. Seoerang pemuda keluar dari rumah Akashi. Terlalu kasihan mungkin melihat Tetsuya yang sudah tak berdaya. Lagipula cuaca sangat dingin hari ini. Melihat pemuda itu keluar dari rumahnya, Tetsuya kaget, benar-benar kaget. Kenapa dia ada di rumah Akashi. "Kau? Kenapa kau ada di rumah Akashi-kun." Tetsuya masih bertanya-tanya tak percaya.

"Pulanglah, Akashi tak akan pulang hari ini." Ucap si pemuda. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di rumah Akashi-kun?" ulang Tetsuya lagi. "Itu bukan urusanmu." Si pemuda meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian dan Blam! Pintu tertutup secara keras. Tetsuya pulang dengan hati gelisah, pikirannya melayang. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi-kun? Lalu kenapa dia ada di rumah Akashi-kun? Apa sedang berkunjung? Ah tapi sepertinya itu seperti rumahnya sendiri." Tetsuya masih tak mengerti.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Shock!

Tetsuya POV

Aku benar-benar frustasi menghadapi semua ini. Apakah aku benar-benar sudah menjadi keluarga atau bahkan kakak yang baik bagi Tetsuna? Atau apakah Tetsuna membenciku karena aku terlalu protektif padanya? Aku benar-benar sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan jika aku bukanlah saudara kembarnya bisa saja Tetsuna sudah menjadi kekasihku saat ini. Tapi itu benar-benar tak mungkin. Dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi setahun terakhir ini, benar-benar membuatku ingin menjadi orang yang tangguh. Kebenaran yang tiap kali ku dengar dari mulut Kise-kun atau bahkan petunjuk kecil yang keluar dari mulut Akashi-kun selalu membuatku berdebar dan berpikir kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Mengetahui bahwa Akashi-kun dan Kise-kun seorang iblis membuatku selalu berjaga, takut-takut mereka akan dengan mudah menyakiti Tetsuna. Apalagi Akashi yang mempunyai akses lebih karena saat ini ia menyandang status sebagai pelayan Tetsuna. Aku tak mengerti mengapa semua ini terjadi dan aku benar-benar harus mencari taunya.

Malam itu, aku benar-benar terkejut, aku pulang dari rumah Akashi-kun tanpa mendapat hasil apa-apa kecuali satu, sesuatu yang begitu syok membuatku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa alumni dari sekolahku lebih tepatnya mantan ketua tim basket SMA Teikou ada di rumah Akashi-kun, karena jelas-jelas ia tinggal sendiri di dunia ini. Ini mengungkapkan fakta bahwa Nijimura Shuzo juga adalah seorang bangsawan iblis yang mempunyai hubungan dengan Akashi-kun dan ini membuat kepalaku tambah sakit. Nijimura-senpai yang ku kenal adalah orang baik hati, berbeda sekali dengan orang yang kutemui kemarin di rumah Akashi-kun. Kali ini aku benar-benar harus mencari tau ada apa dengan semua ini.

-0-

Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut aku pergi ke rumah Akashi-kun untuk mendapat penjelasannya tapi ini benar-benar membuang waktuku. Faktanya aku hanya akan menemukan Nijimura-senpai yang akan terus mengusirku dengan cara yang sama, terlebih Akashi-kun juga sudah tak pernah datang ke sekolah. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana? Apakah aku harus meminta bantuan Kise-kun?

Setelah seharian membuat pertimbangan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Kise-kun. Aku yakin Kise-kun pasti tau sesuatu tentang Nijimura-senpai. Ponsel yang ada di kantungku dengan sigap ku ambil dan mencari kontak si iblis kuning ini. Bunyi tuuutt… terdengar di seberang telpon membuatku sedikit menunggu. "Kise-kun, bisakah kau bertemu denganku malam ini di Maji burger?" aku tak ingin menerima jawaban tidak jadi aku sedikit memaksa, Kise-kun akhirnya menyetujuinya. Aku sedikit membuat alasan kepada Tetsuna bahwa aku akan belajar kelompok jadi ia tak lagi khawatir padaku.

Jam 7 malam, aku bersiap dengan pakaian kasual dan aku telah menyiapkan mentalku kalau-kalau Kise mengetahui kebenaran tentang Nijimura-senpai.

Terlihat si iblis kuning telah di duduk di pojok ruangan ditemani dengan secangkir kopi sambil memandang ke arah luar, saat ia melihatku memasuki kafe, ia langsung melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan sangat ceria. "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" ucapku pelan dengan mempertahankan wajah datarku. Ia menggeleng dan pergi sebentar untuk mengambil pesanan yang ia sudah pesan sebelumnya. Kini di hadapanku ada dua kentang goreng, dua burger dan dua minuman bersoda. Karena Kise adalah seorang model, ia bilang ini adalah traktiran, aku tak masalah.

Tanpa berlama-lama, setelah makanan yang tersaji sudah tersusun rapi di depan mataku. Aku menatap serius Kise dan mencoba membuat keadaan tetap rileks. "Jadi, ada apa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku bertemu-ssu?" wajahnya tak nampak khawatir malah terkesan sumringah. Jadi aku langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa kau mengenal Nijimura-senpai mantan ketua tim basket SMA Teikou?" ucapku. Kise-kun tertawa dan menjawab tentu saja ia mengenalnya karena Nijimura-senpai sangat terkenal. Aku memotong pembicaraannya. "Aku bertemu dengannya di rumah Akashi-kun kemarin dan ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kalian kaum iblis, benar kan?" Kise merubah raut wajahnya, aku tau bahwa aku benar.

"Bagaimana bisa Nijimura-senpai berhubungan dengan Akashi-kun?" tanya Kise. Aku hanya menggeleng dan bertanya siapa sebenarnya Nijimura-senpai di dunia iblis. "Kau tau Tetsuyacchi? Nijimura-senpai adalah pangeran kerajaan veranda sebelum aku, aku tak mengerti saat itu kenapa dia mengundurkan diri tapi di bawah kepemimpinannya kerajaan veranda adalah kerajaan yang makmur. Dia adalah orang yang baik tapi juga tegas, dia bisa jadi sangat kejam saat dia marah. Pernah suatu kali ia membakar habis seluruh hutan di bagian timur tapi aku tak tau apa sebabnya." Aku sedikit berpikir. Sebenarnya ada apa semua ini? Ini semakin kompleks, masa lalu Akashi saja belum terungkap tapi sudah ada orang lain yang membuatnya tambah merepotkan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar mendapat semua kebenaran ini?" ucapku pelan, sekarang aku benar-benar frustasi. Puzzle ini belum juga terungkap. Kise-kun terlihat sedih saat melihatku jadi aku mencoba tersenyum untuk tak membuatnya cemas.

"Kise-kun?" ucapku memantapkan hati dengan semua keputusan yang telah ku buat ini. "Bawa aku ke dunia iblis. Aku akan mengetahui segalanya disana." Kise-kun terdiam mungkin ia terlalu shock dengan semua yang kukatakan. Matanya begitu cemas, aku tau dia juga menderita jika kembali ke dunia iblis, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk ku agar tau semua kebenarannya. Aku tak ingin Tetsuna celaka. Aku menatap mata Kise dengan serius berharap ia menangkap kesungguhan ku untuk melindungi adikku ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi ada syaratnya." Ucapnya. Aku mengatakan dengan tegas apa itu?

"Manusia hanya bisa berkunjung selama 2 jam di dunia iblis, jika lebih dari itu jiwamu akan terhisap disana." Aku mengangguk menunjukkan kesungguhan hatiku.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada ku, Kise terlihat berjalan pulang dengan raut wajah khawatir, sebenarnya aku sedikit tak enak selalu melibatkan Kise dalam hal ini tapi aku tau hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang dapat membantuku saat ini.

-0-

Aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur setiap malam, pikiran ku selalu membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya tujuan Akashi-kun? Sering sekali aku menonton film tentang iblis dengan akhir cerita yang bahkan aku tak ingin bayangkan. Setiap kali aku mencoba tidur, mimpi buruk itu datang. Kehilangan Tetsuna bukanlah hal yang ku inginkan. Aku tak ingin mimpi itu menjadi nyata, aku ingin mencegah semua itu terjadi. aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan ku untuk menjaga satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya.

Hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu datang, pagi itu cuaca cukup mendung, bagaikan gambaran hatiku, tapi aku mencoba menjadi kuat, jika perlu aku akan memperlihatkan kepada orang lain bahwa sebenarnya mentalku lebih kuat dari pada fisik ku.

Aku telah membuat janji dengan Kise-kun untuk bertemu di taman di pusat kota. Kulihat Kise sudah menunggu ku duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Aku melambaikan tangan sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Kise-kun, kupikir wajahnya sedikit khawatir, tapi aku mencoba meyakinkan Kise-kun bahwa aku sanggup menghadapi semua ini. Kise-kun menatap lurus ke mataku, aku sebisa mungkin menunjukkan wajah tak gentar agar ia percaya tekadku. "Apa kau sudah siap Tetsuyacchi?" tanya nya, dan aku dengan mantap menganggukkan kepalaku.

Kise-kun tiba-tiba menggandeng tanganku dengan erat dan pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi di ujung taman itu, aku mengikutinya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kise-kun berhenti di depanku, lalu kami berhadapan, setelah Kise-kun melihat ke kanan dan kiri mungkin memastikan tak ada orang yang melihat mereka, dengan begitu tiba-tiba sayap hitam yang sudah lama sekali tak ia keluarkan terbentang begitu besarnya. tubuhku sedikit gemetar, walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku melihat sayap besar milik Kise-kun, hatiku masih menjerit ketakutan tiap melihat sayap-sayap sialan itu.

Kise-kun menggendongku ala bridal dan membawaku terbang setinggi mungkin, lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu semacam mantra yang bahkan aku tak bisa mendengarnya karena tekanan angin yang cukup kuat disekitarku. Beberapa detik kemudian, lubang hitam besar muncul seperti menghisapku ke dalamnya. "Peganganlah Tetsuyacchi, ini akan sedikit menyakitkan." Aku menguatkan peganganku di bahu Kise-kun, Kise-kun pun semakin erat memeluk ku. Aku percaya ia akan melindungiku saat perjalanan menuju dunia iblis. Rasa sesak di dadaku begitu menyakitkan, seakan tak ada oksigen, aku benar-benar sulit bernafas, tulangku terasa remuk semua, seakan tiap rusuk ku patah. Aku memejamkan mataku saat merasakan semua penderitaan ini, berharap cepat berlalu.

Tak sampai beberapa menit, Kise-kun berteriak padaku untuk membuka mata. kini kami ada di langit dunia iblis. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku melihat seperti apa sebenarnya dunia iblis. Jika aku bisa menggambarkannya ini lebih seperti dunia dongeng yang suram. "Langit disini selalu gelap, Tetsuyacchi." Ya memang benar tak banyak warna yang bisa kulihat di sini, warna abu-abu, hitam ataupun kelabu yang terlihat.

Kise-kun masih membawaku diantara sayap hitamnya. "Itu dia Kerajaan Veranda." Kise-kun menunjuk sebuah istana yang begitu megah, beda sekali dengan pemandangan tadi. Kerajaan Veranda memiliki warna yang cantik dan elegan tapi kesan menyeramkan juga terlihat dengan dominasi warna merah marun dan emas.

Kise-kun menurunkanku di pinggir hutan yang sebenarnya ini tak layak sekalipun di sebut hutan. Tak ada pohon, hanya duri-duri kecil dan akar yang semrawut yang kulihat. "Jadi apa rencanamu Tetsuyacchi? Kita hanya punya waktu dua jam." Aku sedikit berpikir sambil menopang dagu dengan salah satu tanganku. "Kise-kun, sebenarnya aku masih belum menyusun rencana apapun." Dengan jawabanku, Kise-kun hampir saja merubuhkan salah satu pohon disana. "Apa maksudmu?" teriaknya cukup keras. "Kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu disini sedangkan kau tak memiliki rencana apapun-ssu. Jangan bercanda Tetsuyacchi. Kau benar-benar membuatku stress." Aku tak bisa menampik bahwa ini salahku juga. Aku benar-benar tak merencanakan apapun.

"Kise-kun, menurutmu apakah ada seseorang yang tau betul seluk-beluk mengenai Kerajaan Veranda ini?" Kise-kun terlihat mondar-mandir dan juga berpikir keras. "Sepertinya ada satu orang yang bisa kau temui. Ikuti aku." Kise-kun memimpin jalan. Aku beruntung untuk meminta tolong padanya, aku benar-benar tidak salah memilih orang. Aku yakin Kise-kun mengetahui tempat ini dengan baik, buktinya kita terhindar dari semua penjaga di Kerajaan ini sampai kita tiba di suatu tempat.

"Dapur kerajaan?" tanyaku meragukan. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini? Mencuri makanan?" aku benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa aku di bawa ke tempat seperti ini. Hampir saja aku mengumpat, saat Kise-kun menutup mulutku dengan tangan besarnya. "Jangan berisik Tetsuyacchi." Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan berkata maafkan aku.

Tapi ini sangat aneh, dapur kerajaan ini benar-benar sepi. Aku tak mengerti dimana semua pelayan kerajaan. Kise-kun menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke suatu ruangan yang lebih dalam, seperti perpustakaan dan ruangan ini cukup berwarna dengan lampu warna-warni di beberapa sudutnya. Aku berkeliling melihat deretan buku yang sangat banyak menjulang sampai ke langit-langit. Saat aku sedang melihat-lihat, hampir saja jantungku copot saat melihat seorang nenek yang berdiri di sampingku. "Kise-kun…" nenek itu hampir saja teriak lalu menangis setelahnya. Kise-kun langsung memeluk si nenek. "Lama tidak berjumpa fumio-san."

"Kemana saja kau pangeran nakal, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?" nenek yang di sebut Kise-kun sebagai fumio-san itu tampak sedikit senang melihat kepulangan Kise.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan memberitahumu nanti kemana aku pergi selama ini. Tapi sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting. kau harus membantuku. Waktuku tidak banyak." Nenek itu tampak mengangguk dan melihat ke arahku.

"Jadi siapa pemuda disana?"

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuyacchi, dia adalah temanku, dia datang dari dunia manusia.." hampir saja aku terlonjak saat nenek fumio berteriak. "Apaaa? Kenapa kau membawa manusia ke dunia ini. Kau tau apa akibatnya kan?" Kise menjelaskan bahwa kami memiliki masalah di dunia manusia.

"Tetsuyacchi, ini adalah fumio-san. Dia adalah kepala koki di kerajaan veranda tapi tugasnya hanya mengawasi saja-ssu. Fumio-san ini orang yang bekerja sangat lama di kerajaan ini dan aku yakin seratus persen ia mengetahui apapun yang akan kau tanya." Jelas Kise-kun membuatku menganggukkan kepala. Setelah mendengar Kise-kun aku dengan tanggap menjelaskan kedatanganku.

" Ano.. maaf sebelumnya Fumio-san telah merepotkanmu." Tak seperti dugaanku, fumio-san sangat ramah. "begini, jadi adikku telah mengikat kontrak dengan seorang iblis dari sini tepatnya adalah Akashi Seijuurou-kun. Aku datang kesini untuk mencari tau masa lalu Akashi-kun dan juga ini ada kaitannya dengan Nijimura-senpai. Bisakah kau beritahu padaku apapun yang kau tau tentang mereka?" Fumio-san sedikit tersentak saat aku menyebut nama itu dan aku yakin ia mengetahui semuanya.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar dalam masalah nak." Ucapnya membuatku sedikit takut.

"Bisakah kau menceritakanku semuanya, aku hanya memiliki waktu satu jam setengah lagi." Ucapku dan fumio-san pun mengangguk. Aku saling memandang dengan Kise-kun dan mengangguk bersamaan tanda siap aku mendengarkan cerita fumio-san.

-0-

*sudut pandang berubah menjadi Fumio pov*

Kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu, saat kau-Kise- meninggalkan kerajaan. Semua benar-benar kacau tanpa pemimpin. Karena tak ada pemimpin ini menjadikan kerajaan bisa saja di ambil alih. Jadi saat itu, tetua yang ada langsung memilih pangeran selanjutnya saat itu kandidat yang paling mungkin menjadi pangeran adalah Akashi-kun. Aku merasa di bawah kepemimpinannya masa keemasan mungkin saja akan terjadi lagi. Akashi-kun adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia memiliki hati yang lembut tapi juga tegas, ia juga sangat menyayangi rakyatnya. Mengutamakan kesejahteraan rakyatnya. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama.

Saat itu tengah di adakan pesta untuk umum, Akashi-kun juga terlihat sangat bahagia. Terlihat juga Nijimura-kun datang. Bisa di bilang Nijimura-kun sudah seperti kakak bagi Akashi-kun. Pesta pun berjalan cukup lancar tapi sampai saat itu datang. Akashi-kun tampak kelelahan dan tidak bisa melanjutkan pesta jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Saat itu aku ingin membawakan obat untuk Akashi-kun tapi aku melihat Akashi-kun yang sedang menguping pembicaraan ayahnya. Aku yang melihat Akashi-kun seperti itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Akashi-kun dan juga ayahnya yang sedang bicara dengan orang lain.

"Akhirnya Akashi bisa menjadi pangeran. Tak sia-sia aku membunuh keluarga Ryota, sayangnya ia tak sempat ku bunuh juga. Pengecut sekali anak itu, andai saja bisa kubunuh juga." Kulihat tubuh Akashi-kun bergetar dengan hebat. Ia hampir saja tak percaya perkataan ayahnya. Saat itu entah kenapa, Akashi-kun langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan di acungkan ke arah ayahnya sendiri. "Brengsek! Aku tak percaya, kau membunuh keluarga Ryota demi menjadikanku seorang pangeran?" ayah Akashi-kun tidak terlihat takut sama sekali walaupun mata pedang hampir saja menyentuh wajahnya. "Iya, karena aku sangat kecewa, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Ryota di pemilihan sebelumnya dan menjadi pangeran? Dan saat kau menjadi pangeran, kau malah mengacungkan pedangmu padaku? Dasar anak hina, kau tak tau terima kasih." Ayah Akashi-kun berkata dengan sangat tenang. Akashi-kun pun tidak terlihat takut melawan ayahnya sendiri. "Untuk apa aku berterimakasih padamu."

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang? Keluarga Ryota telah berubah menjadi debu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan merubahmu menjadi debu. Kau pikir aku mau menjadi pangeran dengan cara kotor seperti itu?" setelah Akashi-kun mengucapkan itu, aku melihat keduanya bertarung hebat, antara ayah dan anak. Sampai akhirnya kulihat ayah Akashi-kun lah yang kalah dengan tebasan terakhirnya.

Kulihat dari kejauhan Nijimura-kun datang. "Akashi! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap ayahmu?" teriaknya sambil mendekap ayah Akashi. Terlihat dari jauh ayah Akashi hanya mengatakan bahwa Nijimura-kun lah yang harus menjaga Akashi sepeninggal ayahnya.

Aku sangat sedih melihat Akashi-kun seperti itu padahal Akashi-kun adalah pemuda yang sangat baik dan penolong. Tapi ia harus menghadapi ujian seperti itu di usianya yang masih muda. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap ayahmu? Katakan padaku! Kau tau apa akibatnya jika melakukan itu hah?!" aku melihat Nijimura-kun mencengkram baju yang di kenakan Akashi. Tapi Akashi menepisnya sambil berteriak. "Kau tau? Ayahku membunuh keluarga Ryota agar aku bisa menjadi pangeran. Aku tak bisa terima itu. Kaum iblis juga punya derajat tinggi. Aku siap menghadapi hukuman apapun." Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Akashi-kun mendapat hukuman di buang ke bumi untuk menjalani masa hukumannya. Ayah Akashi adalah salah satu petinggi di kerajaan Veranda maka dari itu hukumannya cukup berat. 7 tahun tinggal di bumi sebagai pelayan manusia, ia tak akan di izinkan menginjakkan kakinya di kerajaan veranda dan ia akan menjadi rakyat biasa yang akan selalu di hina oleh orang-orang ketika ia kembali ke dunia iblis ini. Nijimura-kun lah yang akhirnya ikut ke dunia manusia untuk menjaga Akashi.

-0-

*kembali ke sudut pandang Tetsuya*

Kulihat Ryota sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, aku tau ia menangis karena ia mengetahui pelaku pembunuhan keluarganya. Aku yakin hatinya saat ini sedang berkecamuk. "Maafkan aku tak mengatakan ini sebelumnya Kise-kun. Aku ingin memberitahumu tapi kau telah menghilang dan aku tak tau harus mencari mu kemana." Jelas fumio-san. Kini aku tau semua kebenaran Akashi dan ini sedikit mencengangkanku. Cerita fumio-san benar-benar panjang dan itu menguras waktu ku. Kini aku hanya mempunyai waktu 20 menit untuk bisa keluar dari dunia iblis. Tiba-tiba nafasku sudah mulai tersengal, ku yakin ini pertanda aku harus cepat-cepat kembali.

"Tetsuyacchi, sepertinya tubuhmu tak bisa menahan selama dua jam." Kise-kun benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku padahal aku tau dia pun baru mendengar kabar yang menyesakkan. Menurut Kise-kun aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Jadi aku mengambil tindakan untuk pamit dari Fumio-san dan meminta Kise-kun untuk cepat-cepat membawaku kembali.

Setelah keluar dari kerajaan, Kise-kun langsung membopongku dan terbang secepat kilat untuk membuka portal. Ini sungguh di sayangkan padahal jika tubuhku tidak menghalangi aku masih punya sedikit waktu untuk menanyai Fumio-san.

Tubuhku sedikit di guncang, ketika aku bangun mengetahui bahwa kami ada tempat awal kami berangkat. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. "Kau tak apa Tetsuyacchi?" Kise menatapku khawatir. Aku hanya menggeleng dan berkata tidak apa. "Kise-kun, aku ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku." Aku benar-benar harus mengetahui ini. "Apa dampak bagi si manusia saat mengikat kontrak dengan iblis?" Kise terlihat menenggak ludahnya membuat aku tau bahwa ini adalah hal yang tak ingin ku dengar.

Tetsuya Pov End

-0-

"Loh Tetsuya-nii bukankah kau bilang ingin bertemu dengan Kise-kun. Kenapa kembali lagi?" tanya Tetsuna saat aku kembali ke rumah. "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Ucap Tetsuya sambil melangkah mengambil segelas air yang ia ambil dari keran. "Tapi kau baru saja pergi langsung kembali lagi." Tetsuya melirik jam, ternyata benar apa kata Tetsuna, menitnya sama saat ia pergi keluar. Ini berarti dua jam di dunia iblis tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa di dunia manusia.

"Tetsuna, apa ada yang ingin kau makan?" Tetsuna sedikit aneh dengan perkataan Tetsuya, ada apa sebenarnya dengan kakaknya ini, menjadi aneh saat pulang ke rumah. Tetsuna menggeleng, "Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan istirahat di kamar." Tetsuya pergi meninggalkan Tetsuna tanpa mendengar jawaban dari adiknya. Terlihat frustasi, kini pikiran Tetsuya bergemuruh, berkecamuk dan bingung. ia tak tau apakah mendengar jawaban Kise adalah pilihan yang benar.

-Flashback on-

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?" Tetsuya mengangguk. "ketika seorang manusia membuat kontrak dengan iblis dalam kasus ini Akashicchi dan Tetsunacchi. Akashicchi yang sudah melayani Tetsunacchi selama ini telah membuat Tetsunacchi bahagia tapi saat kontrak itu selesai Akashicchi akan meminta timbal balik dari semua perlakuannya selama ini, akan ada hal yang diambil dari Tetsunacchi entah itu raga atau jiwanya-ssu. Itu tergantung dari seberapa lama ia menjadi pelayan, ada yang hanya diambil penglihatannya saja sampai ada juga yang diambil jiwanya-ssu" Tetsuya yang mendengar itu hampir saja tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri. Ia tak tau bagaimana harus merespon Kise. "Lalu apakah ada cara untuk membatalkan kontrak itu Kise-kun?" Kise menggeleng membuat Tetsuya benar-benar kecewa. "Sayangnya tidak ada." Tapi tak lama kemudian Kise yang tadinya menunduk menjadi menegakkan wajahnya. "ada satu cara Tetsuyacchi untuk membatalkan kontrak-ssu."

"Apa itu?"

"Jika salah satu pihak mati lebih dulu sebelum masa kontrak habis. Dalam hal ini, itu berarti kau harus membunuh Akashicchi jika ingin Tetsunacchi selamat. Tapi, kita tidak tau-ssu apakah Tetsunacchi akan benar-benar diambil jiwanya."

"Tapi Kise-kun tetap saja akan bagian dari diri Tetsuna yang akan diambil dan aku tak mau itu. Kurasa aku harus membunuh Akashi-kun bagaimana pun caranya?"

-Flashback Off-

Dan kini Tetsuya tak mengerti, apakah ia harus membunuh iblis yang kini sudah ia anggap sebagai temannya itu? Akankah ia berubah menjadi pembunuh? Pikiran itu yang selalu saja terlintas di benaknya kini. Dan Tetsuya memilih untuk pergi ke alam mimpi, berharap ia akan mendapat solusi atas masalahnya ketika ia bangun.

TBC

Kaze: maaf banget baru bisa lanjut, salahkan karena kena wb yang berkepanjangan. Huhu. Silahkan menikmati chap ini. Mungkin paling banyak tiga chapter lagi bakal tamat.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 What is My Mistake?

Akashi POV

Sudah hampir seminggu aku berkeliaran di langit jepang. Rasanya tinggal di dunia manusia membuat hatiku menjadi lemah. Mengikuti tata cara dan kebiasaan manusia. Dan ini sungguh menjengkelkan. Kupikir waktu tujuh tahun di dunia manusia adalah waktu yang singkat, tapi faktanya bahkan baru satu tahun aku tinggal disini dan itu membuatku sangat tersiksa. Entah kenapa aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan mereka, kepala kuning yang menjengkelkan, si datar Tetsuya, dan si cerewet Tetsuna. Bahkan aku berpikir bagaimana jadinya jika aku tidak mempunyai teman seperti mereka di dunia manusia. Tunggu? Apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka temanku? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku.

Sudah seminggu ini aku menghindari Tetsuya, dia terlalu keras kepala untuk mengetahui masa laluku. Disamping itu, aku tak ingin jika masa laluku terungkap, itu pasti akan menyakiti Nijimura. Untuk saat ini dan tak tau sampai kapan aku belum bisa menemui Nijimura entah kenapa aku benar-benar ingin sendirian.

Selama satu tahun, aku sungguh menikmati kehidupan sekolah. Ternyata sekolah itu menyenangkan walaupun juga membosankan karena aku selalu menguasai semua mata pelajaran dengan cepat. Aku juga selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan dunia iblis sekarang. Kira-kira bagaimana pandangan rakyat padaku setelah aku melakukan semua itu?

Pandanganku yang lurus ke arah langit terganggu seketika terngiang suara Tetsuna dengan mantra untuk memanggilku. Padahal aku benar-benar tak ingin menemui siapapun saat ini, tapi karena aku sudah terikat olehnya, mau tak mau aku benar-benar harus bertemu dengannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk melalui kamar Tetsuna seperti saat pertama kali aku melakukannya, tapi bedanya aku tak ingin mengacau dengan membuka paksa jendela Tetsuna. Aku tak ingin bertemu Tetsuya untuk saat ini, karena saat aku berhadapan dengannya, itu selalu membuat ku bingung bagaimana aku harus bersikap kepadanya.

Aku mengetuk jendela kamar Tetsuna, tak berapa lama ia membukanya dan menampilkan senyuman yang begitu lebar di hadapanku. "Akashi-kun, kenapa kau masuk lewat jendela kamarku? Tumben sekali?" aku mengabaikannya dan hanya melangkah untuk masuk kamarnya dan duduk di depan meja belajarnya. "Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku?" ucapku tanpa basa-basi. Moodku hari ini dalam keadaan terburuk dan kuharap Tetsuna tak akan membuat masalah padaku malam ini.

"Aku tak menginginkan apapun dari mu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu saja." Aku mengerutkan alisku. Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan, memanggilku hanya untuk tujuan tak penting. aku memilih tak menanggapi dan menunggu Tetsuna untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah seminggu ini?" ucapnya membuatku tambah tak berniat untuk bicara dengannya. Adik dan kakak sama saja. "Aku hanya sedang tak ingin sekolah." Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, wanita yang ada di hadapanku ini sungguh tak berguna. Kenapa aku harus mendapat majikan seperti dirinya.

"Bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" ucapnya lagi. Aku hanya membalas bicaralah apapun itu. "Tetsuya-nii akhir-akhir ini benar-benar aneh. Ia sangat jarang keluar dari kamarnya, ia bahkan terkadang tak makan dan selalu membuat alasan tak jelas yang membuatku tak mengerti. Aku sangat sedih melihatnya. Wajahnya begitu pucat, sedih dan cemas setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dan ia sering sekali pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku. Aku harus bagaimana Akashi-kun?"

Aku sedikit kaget saat mengetahui keadaan Tetsuya. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir apakah ini berdampak begitu besar pada dirinya. Entah kenapa setiap aku mendengar namanya aku selalu peduli dengan Tetsuya. "Akashi-kun maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku?" ucapnya. "Tolong cari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Tetsuya-nii." Secara tak langsung itu adalah perintah bagiku. Kupikir mungkin aku juga harus bicara dengan Tetsuya tentang masalah ini. Jadi malam itu aku berpikir untuk menerima perintah dari Tetsuna.

-0-

Senin pagi itu, aku memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah, melihat bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya. Saat aku memasuki kelas, benar saja, Tetsuya terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya, dan juga ia terlihat sangat suram. Aku melewati tempat duduknya, tapi aku sangat terkejut karena dia mengabaikanku. Padahal seminggu kemarin ia selalu mencariku untuk mendapat penjelasan. Aku melihat situasinya, Tetsuya benar-benar menjadi pendiam, ia tak pernah mengatakan apapun saat melihatku atau menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia terlihat kosong dan terlihat tak mempunyai semangat hidup. Aku sedikit khawatir saat melihat keadaannya. Tunggu? Khawatir? Kupikir ini benar-benar gawat, bukan hanya aku membunuh dan membenci kaumku sendiri sekarang aku menjadi peduli dengan kaum manusia. Apakah hatiku telah berubah menjadi lembut?

Pagi itu, pelajaran yang bahkan tak ingin ku pelajari saat ini mendapat tugas untuk membua karya tulis ilmiah. Dan lagi-lagi, aku sekelompok dengan Tetsuya. Aku tak terlalu ambil pusing, karena satu kelompok dengan nya pun cukup mengunungkan mengingat Tetsuya adalah orang yang rajin. "Sensei.." aku menengok ketika seseorang yang sangat ku kenal mengangkat tangannya. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang akan ia katakan kepada sensei. "Bisakah aku mengganti teman sekelompok ku?" aku mengangkat alisku, bertanya-tanya atas dasar apa ia berani mengatakan seperti itu?

"Maaf Tetsuya. Tidak bisa, ini sudah dibagi berdasar teman yang cocok." Tetsuya seperti mau marah. Terlihat jelas sekali di wajahnya, tapi hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Baiklah." Dengan nada yang sangat dingin ia menjawab sensei dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku merasa heran kenapa Tetsuya berubah. Apa karena begitu banyak masalah yang menimpanya? Ataukah dia sedang sakit? Saat istirahat, aku tak kuat untuk menahannya, akhirnya aku melenggang ke tempat duduknya tapi Tetsuya pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja. Kulihat ia pergi ke kantin, dan duduk di paling pinggir sendirian. Aku berinisiatif membelikan milkshake dan pergi ke tempat duduknya. "Ini untuk mu."

Tetsuya menatapku dengan tajam, mengambil milkshake ku dan dengan kagetnya ia berjalan ke arah tong sampah dan membuangnya begitu saja. Aku ingin saja mengeluarkan kemarahanku dengan sangat. Tapi aku mencoba bersabar dan mencari tau ada apa dengan Tetsuya sebenarnya.

-0-

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku dengan cepat menghampiri Ryota. "Ryota, bisakah kau ikut dengan ku sebentar? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu mengenai Tetsuya. " Kulihat Ryota sedikit bingung, tapi aku benar-benar harus memaksanya agar aku tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Tetsuya.

Pada akhirnya, kami berada di maji burger saat ini. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan-ssu?" ucap Kise langsung ke inti permasalahan. "aku tak ingin basa-basi, apa yang terjadi dengan Tetsuya saat ini. Kenapa ia begitu membenciku dengan tiba-tiba?" Raut wajah Ryota berubah drastic. Aku tau pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Tetsuya. "Ah, aku juga tidak tau, mungkin Tetsuyacchi sedang banyak masalah."

"Bukankah kau teman dekatnya?" kulihat Ryota sedikit jengkel, "Apakah karena aku teman dekatnya aku tau segalanya tentangnya?" baiklah, mungkin Ryota tak bisa memecahkan rasa penasaranku. "Baiklah aku akan mencari taunya sendiri."


End file.
